Before the Beginning
by SamiJoe
Summary: Lorelai and Rory's move to Stars Hollow
1. Breathing

Before the Beginning  
  
Rating:G  
  
Category:General   
  
Summary:Lorelai and Rory's move to Stars Hollow  
  
A/N:This is my first fic, so please be kind. I hope you review, and, of course, I hope you like it.  
  
  
  
Breathing  
  
[Cut to: The Independence Inn, lobby, LORELAI is walking with RORY, she has a backpack and a bag, and RORY has a smaller backpack and bag, and LORELAI is at the counter, talking to MIA]  
  
Mia: Can I help you, sweetheart?  
  
Lorelai: I'm here for a job, any job.  
  
Mia: Aren't you a little young, dear?  
  
Lorelai: Please, ma'am. Any job, I'll do it.  
  
Mia: Well, here, why don't we sit down? (MIA comes around the counter, looks down, and sees RORY) Oh, hello. I didn't even see you down there! What's your name?  
  
Lorelai: (knowing RORY won't answer because she's too shy) Her name's Rory.  
  
Mia: (looking back at RORY) Well, Rory, that's a very pretty name. Would you like a drink? (RORY looks at LORELAI for approval, and LORELAI nods)  
  
Rory: Chocolate milk.  
  
Lorelai: Coffee, please.  
  
Mia: Ok, I'll be right back, don't you leave. (MIA goes into the kitchen and returns with a glass and a mug, while she does LORELAI and RORY sit down, putting down their bags) Here we go.  
  
Lorelai: Thank you.   
  
Rory: (taking hers) Thank you.   
  
Mia: Alright, well, we know Rory here. I'm Mia. And you are? (offers her hand to shake)  
  
Lorelai: Oh, Lorelai. (shakes her hand)  
  
Mia: So, Lorelai. Do you live in Stars Hollow? I haven't seen you around before.  
  
Lorelai: Um, no, I'm from Hartford, actually.  
  
Mia: And this pretty little girl is...  
  
Lorelai: Mine. (looking at RORY, then back at MIA) She's all mine.   
  
Mia: So what are you doing so far from home?  
  
Lorelai: Breathing.  
  
Mia: You didn't like it in Hartford?  
  
Lorelai: It just...wasn't really where I needed to be.   
  
Mia: So you drove here? A new town where you have no job? Where you have nothing?  
  
Lorelai: I didn't have anything at home, either.  
  
Mia: And you need a job.  
  
Lorelai: Yes, ma'am. Anything, really. Anything you've got.  
  
Mia: What kind of job are you looking for? What kind of experience have you had?  
  
Lorelai: Actually, this would be my first job, so...none.  
  
Mia: Hmm. And where are you going to live, while you're working here?  
  
Lorelai: Well, the job came first. House second. Or apartment. Or box on the street, for all the money I've got left.  
  
Mia: Lorelai, do you have anywhere to stay?  
  
Lorelai: (looking down)No, not yet.   
  
Mia: What are you going to do? Where are you going to take Rory?  
  
Lorelai: I...I don't know yet.  
  
Mia: Well, that's unacceptable. You need somewhere to stay. You can't work without someplace to go home to.  
  
Lorelai: (getting up)Look, if this isn't going to work out, I need to go check some other places, it's been a long day. Thanks for the drinks. (getting RORY's hand) C'mon, sweetie.  
  
Mia: (getting up)No, Lorelai, wait! That's not what I meant. (LORELAI and RORY sit back down) You need somewhere to stay, and I think we might be able to work something out.  
  
Lorelai: Work what out?  
  
Mia: We have a tiny place out back. No phone, no television. One bed. There's absolutely no room. But I can offer it to you for almost nothing. You work for me, as a maid, and I'll just take your rent out of the pay.   
  
Lorelai: You're offering us a place to stay? And a job?  
  
Mia: Against better judgement, yes, I am.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, my God. Thank you! (gets up and hugs MIA)   
  
Mia: You're welcome, dear.   
  
Lorelai: Oh, thank you! Thank you!  
  
Mia: Would you like to come take a look?  
  
Lorelai: Of course. (to RORY) Hey, honey, come on. (smiling)We're gonna go see our new house. (RORY grabs her hand and gets up, both getting their bags)  
  
Mia: Well, let's go. (MIA gets up and walks out the front door, LORELAI and RORY following)  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, potting shed, MIA walks in, followed by LORELAI and RORY]  
  
Mia: Here it is. It's...  
  
Lorelai: Small.  
  
Mia: Yes, well, beggars can't be choosers, now can they?  
  
Lorelai: No, no, I mean, I'm so grateful, I didn't mean-  
  
Mia: Relax, relax. I know it's small. We don't even put our guests in here. But sometimes we're faced with choices. The bad or the worse, you have to pick.  
  
Lorelai: This is neither, Mia. This is wonderful, thank you. So much.  
  
Mia: I'll give you a little time, then. Why don't we meet at six, in the dining room. You can sign the papers and such?  
  
Lorelai: Of course. Can I, um, can I bring...(nodding towards RORY)  
  
Mia: Well we wouldn't want you to leave her here! (to RORY) What's your favorite food, sweetie? I'll have someone make it for you.  
  
Rory: I like macaroni and cheese.  
  
Mia: Okay, then. (to LORELAI)I'll see you at six.   
  
Lorelai: Yeah, okay. (turns around and looks at the very small potting shed and says to RORY) You like it here?   
  
Rory: (nodding her head) I like the lady.   
  
Lorelai: Yeah, she just rescued us.  
  
[Cut To: Weston's Bakery, MIA and FRAN are sitting at a table near the back, drinking coffee and talking]  
  
Fran: I saw her earlier this morning. She stopped in to ask for directions.  
  
Mia: She's so young, isn't she? And that little girl.  
  
Fran: Oh, she's adorable.   
  
Mia: They're both so pretty.  
  
Fran: And skinny, too! I swear they ate two dozen cookies, and still-look at them!  
  
Mia: Well, I gave her a job.  
  
Fran: What job?  
  
Mia: Just a maid. I felt so bad for them, what could I have done?  
  
Fran: Maybe she should call her parents.  
  
Mia: Oh, I'm sure she did already. (pause)Well, she probably did, right?  
  
Fran: She seemed a bit...rebellious.  
  
Mia: Oh, you're right. I didn't even think of that. She probably just left without them even knowing. Those poor people.  
  
Fran: Well, they'll be glad to know you're taking such good care of her. Giving her a job.  
  
Mia: And a home.  
  
Fran: Excuse me?  
  
Mia: She didn't have a place to go, Fran, I didn't know what to do. I let her stay in the potting shed.  
  
Fran: Really?   
  
Mia: When I came around the counter and saw that little girl...  
  
Fran: You just had to help.  
  
Mia: They needed me, Fran.   
  
[Cut To: The Independence Inn, dining room, LORELAI, carrying RORY, comes in, looking for MIA]  
  
Lorelai: (seeing MIA waving to get their attention and walking over to her)Hi.  
  
Mia: My, don't you two look nice!   
  
Lorelai: Thank you, Mia. You look nice, too. I love that necklace.  
  
Mia: Thank you. (they sit down, after a pause) I heard you met Fran.  
  
Lorelai: Who?  
  
Mia: The woman who runs the bakery.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, yeah. To ask directions.  
  
Mia: Right. Well, I went to see her today, and she brought something up.  
  
Lorelai: (looking up from getting RORY down in a chair and getting out the picture book for her)What's that?  
  
Mia: (gently)Do you parents know you're here?  
  
Lorelai: (shaking her head, quietly)No.  
  
Mia: You need to call them. They're probably worried sick.  
  
Lorelai: I left a note.  
  
Mia: You know that's not enough. You need to talk to them, tell them you're alright. What if this had happened to you? If Rory had left?  
  
Lorelai: Rory won't ever need to leave me.  
  
Mia: No, no, that's not it. You'd be worried. Call them, Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: They don't care where I am.  
  
Mia: I'm sure that's not true.  
  
Lorelai: It is true.  
  
Mia: You don't think they want to know where you are? Where Rory is?  
  
Lorelai: Well, maybe where Rory is.  
  
Mia: You really should call them. Don't you think Rory wants to talk to them?  
  
Lorelai: (looks at RORY, who is obviously excited about talking to her GRANDMA and GRANDPA)Yeah, I guess she does.  
  
Mia: So go call, I'll wait.  
  
Lorelai: Thanks. We'll be right back. Come on, Rory. We gotta go call Grandma and Grandpa, okay?   
  
Rory: Okay. (they get up and leave)  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, lobby, LORELAI goes up to the front desk and asks to use the phone, she takes the cordless, sits on the couch with RORY and dials]  
  
[Cut To: Gilmore Manor, RICHARD is pacing in the living room, thinking of places LORELAI might have gone, and EMILY is on the couch with the note, crying, the phone rings]  
  
Emily: (through tears)Hello?   
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, lobby, LORELAI and RORY are sitting on the couch]  
  
Lorelai: Hi mom.  
  
[Cut To: Gilmore Manor, EMILY is sitting on the couch]  
  
Emily: Lorelai! (RICHARD looks at her, and goes upstairs to pick up the other phone, then comes back down)Lorelai, where are you? Is Rory there?  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, lobby, LORELAI and RORY are sitting on the couch]  
  
Lorelai: (rolling her eyes)Yeah, mom, of course. Rory's right here.  
  
[Cut To: Gilmore Manor, EMILY is sitting on the couch, RICHARD is sitting next to her, with the other phone]  
  
Emily: Well, where are you?  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, lobby, LORELAI and RORY are sitting on the couch]  
  
Lorelai: Um, Stars Hollow?  
  
[Cut To: Gilmore Manor, EMILY is sitting on the couch, RICHARD is sitting next to her, with the other phone]  
  
Emily: Stars Hollow? Where is that?  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, lobby, LORELAI and RORY are sitting on the couch]  
  
Lorelai: About a half hour away, I think.  
  
[Cut To: Gilmore Manor, EMILY is sitting on the couch, RICHARD is sitting next to her, with the other phone]  
  
Richard: Just give us directions, and we'll be right there.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, lobby, LORELAI and RORY are sitting on the couch]  
  
Lorelai: No, dad, I don't want you to come. We're just going to stay here for a little while. I'm okay, I've got a job. A place to stay.  
  
[Cut To: Gilmore Manor, EMILY is sitting on the couch, RICHARD is sitting next to her, with the other phone]  
  
Emily: A job? What job? What place to stay? How did you even get out there? (growing angry)No, no, it doesn't even matter. Lorelai Gilmore, you are telling us where you are and we are coming to get you right this second!  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, lobby, LORELAI and RORY are sitting on the couch]  
  
Lorelai:No, mom. I am too old for you to be telling me what to do!  
  
[Cut To: Gilmore Manor, EMILY is sitting on the couch, RICHARD is sitting next to her, with the other phone]  
  
Emily:Please. You're just a child.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, lobby, LORELAI and RORY are sitting on the couch]  
  
Lorelai: I am not a child, mother! Not anymore. I am staying here. I've got a job, a house and Rory and that's all I need. You want to know how I got here? I'll tell you. I've been saving up for months, mom! Because I couldn't stand it there. Because I couldn't stand you, or dad. And I saved all the money I got and I took a cab here so that me and Rory could have a good life. So that Rory can have a better childhood than I did. So that she can have a better mother than I did. Rory's going to be happy, okay? And maybe for once I can be happy, too.(LORELAI hangs up)  
  
[Cut To: Gilmore Manor, EMILY is sitting on the couch, RICHARD is sitting next to her, EMILY hangs up and starts to cry, RICHARD tries to comfort her] 


	2. Shrimp and Noodles

Shrimp and Noodles  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, potting shed, LORELAI is getting ready in her new maid's uniform, RORY is asleep on the bed]  
  
Lorelai: (shaking RORY lightly)Hey, honey. Wake up, wake up.  
  
Rory: (slowly waking up)Mommy.  
  
Lorelai: We have to get you ready, okay? What do you want to wear?  
  
Rory: The pink shirt.  
  
Lorelai: Okay, let me go get it. Don't fall back asleep.  
  
Rory: (closing her eyes)I won't.  
  
Lorelai: (going over to their still unpacked bags and looking for the shirt)Oh, man.  
  
Rory: Mommy?  
  
Lorelai: I didn't pack your pink shirt. (sadly, realizing the move with affect RORY in so many ways)I'm so sorry, it just didn't fit in the bag.  
  
Rory: Blue one?  
  
Lorelai: (getting it)Yeah, here's the blue one.   
  
Rory: (changing)What are we doing today?  
  
Lorelai: Well, today's our first day at work. You know what we're going to do?  
  
Rory: Yeah, you're gonna be a maid, like the ones at Gramma's house.  
  
Lorelai: That's right.  
  
Rory: What am I gonna do?  
  
Lorelai: Well, you are going to come with me. You can sit on the cart while I work.  
  
Rory: Okay. Can I have a ponytail?  
  
Lorelai: Sure, come here. (LORELAI does RORY's hair) So, we're ready.  
  
Rory: Are we gonna go work?  
  
Lorelai: No, we don't have to be there until noon. We can go for breakfast, though.  
  
Rory: I wanna stay here.  
  
Lorelai: Well, then, how are we going to eat? We don't have any food here.  
  
Rory: The maid.  
  
Lorelai: (laughing)There's no maid here.  
  
Rory: Why?  
  
Lorelai: Not everyone has a maid, sweetie. Only people who can't cook for themselves get a maid.  
  
Rory: (scrunching up her face)No maid?  
  
Lorelai: Nope. Things are gonna be different now. There's no maid and no cook. There's no parties.  
  
Rory: And no Gramma and Granpa.  
  
Lorelai: That's right. We're gonna have our own life. Without Grandma and Grandpa.  
  
Rory: (sadly)Oh, okay.  
  
Lorelai: It'll be okay. We won't have that dumb life that they wanted for us. We'll get a much better one. And our much, much better life is going to start today, with breakfast.  
  
Rory: Okay.  
  
Lorelai: Okay. (she gets RORY's hand and they walk out)  
  
[Cut To: Main Street, LORELAI and RORY are walking down the street]  
  
Rory: Are we there?  
  
Lorelai: Not yet. There's got to be somewhere around here that has food.  
  
Rory: The store.  
  
Lorelai: No, I want to sit down and eat.  
  
Rory: The bakery.  
  
Lorelai: No. I want to go somewhere where (pause)somewhere where there's no questions. Oh, look! (pointing)See, I told you it was close. (they walk in)  
  
[Cut To: Luke's Diner, LORELAI and RORY walk in and wait for someone to come over]  
  
Luke: (walking around with plates)Anywhere.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, okay. (to RORY)Come on. (they go over to an empty table)I think I want pancakes. What do you want?  
  
Rory: Waffles.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, waffles! (pause)Hey, you want to share with me?  
  
Rory: No way.  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Rory: (pointing at her)You always eat it all!   
  
Lorelai: Well, you're small. You don't need as much.  
  
Luke: (coming up to them)You know what you want?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, um, pancakes, bacon, waffles.   
  
Luke: All for you?  
  
Lorelai: No, we're sharing the waffles. (RORY sticks her tongue out at LORELAI, so LORELAI sticks her tongue out at RORY)  
  
Luke: Is that it?  
  
Lorelai: Uh, coffee.  
  
Rory: Milk.  
  
Luke: Okay. (he walks away)  
  
Rory: How come I'm not at school?  
  
Lorelai: Oh, um, you're not going to be able to go to your school anymore.  
  
Rory: I'm not going to school?  
  
Lorelai: Well, no, of course you have to go to school.   
  
Rory: You said I didn't.  
  
Lorelai: That's just because I'm stupid and I didn't even think of school.   
  
Luke: (coming over with their plates, setting them in front of LORELAI)Pancakes, bacon. (setting it in front of RORY)Waffles.  
  
Rory: Thank you.  
  
Lorelai: Hey, don't smile at me like that, we're still sharing the waffles.  
  
Luke: (coming back from getting their drinks)Here, coffee. And milk.  
  
Lorelai: Thanks. (LUKE starts to walk away)No, wait! Um, where's a school around here?  
  
Luke: Across the street.  
  
Lorelai: (after looking out the window)Is that the high school?  
  
Luke: Nope, the whole school.  
  
Lorelai: It's small.  
  
Luke: Small town.  
  
Lorelai: So do you actually have the ability to put together whole sentences, or-?  
  
Luke: Look, I got other customers.  
  
Lorelai: God, you're charming. Okay, go ahead. (to RORY)You wanna go look at the school later?  
  
Rory: Sure.  
  
Lorelai: Okay. Gimme a waffle.  
  
Rory: (laughing)No!  
  
  
  
[Cut To: Stars Hollow PreSchool, LORELAI and RORY are walking around]  
  
Lorelai: What do you think?  
  
Rory: (shrugs)You?  
  
Lorelai: No drugs or beer on the floor, so I think we're safe.  
  
Debbie: (walking around the corner and coming up to them)Hi, can I help you?  
  
Lorelai: Oh, we were just looking around.  
  
Debbie: Any questions?  
  
Lorelai: Um, are there any other schools in the area?  
  
Debbie: Well, not here in Stars Hollow! But there's some nice ones in Hartford-  
  
Lorelai: (holding up her hand)No, I know all about Hartford. So, then, I guess we'll get signed up.  
  
Debbie: Oh, already?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, I guess. I mean, if this is the only school here, then this is where she's going, right?  
  
Debbie: You don't want to check some other schools?  
  
Lorelai: I thought there were no other schools.  
  
Debbie: Well, there's some nice ones in Hartford.  
  
Lorelai: No, I don't want her to go to Hartford. Are you listening?  
  
Debbie: Most of our parents put a lot of thought into such an important decision.  
  
Lorelai: Would you like me to come back later?  
  
Debbie: After looking at some other schools?  
  
Lorelai: There are no other schools. (DEBBIE just looks at her)You know what? We'll be back later.  
  
Debbie: Okay then. Have a great day!  
  
[Cut To: Main Street, LORELAI and RORY have just come out of the school]  
  
Lorelai: What was wrong with that woman? 'You want to see another school?'  
  
Rory: 'There are no other schools.'  
  
Lorelai: 'You want to see another school?'  
  
Rory: 'There are no other schools.'  
  
Lorelai: Ugh. Crazy lady. I hope she won't be your teacher.  
  
Rory: I hope not.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, hey, do you want to go get some groceries? There's a store over there.  
  
Rory: Yeah.  
  
Lorelai: We have (checking her watch)like half an hour, so make it fast. What do we need?  
  
Rory: Everything.  
  
[Cut To: Doose's Market, LORELAI and RORY walk in]  
  
Lorelai: (stopping)Oh, my God.  
  
Rory: What?  
  
Lorelai: We can buy whatever we want.  
  
Rory: What?  
  
Lorelai: We can buy anything. Candy, cookies, chocolate. We can have cake for dinner.  
  
Rory: Cake!  
  
Lorelai: Yeah! No more roasted lamb and baby carrots.   
  
Rory: (sticking her tongue out)I didn't like the lamb.  
  
Lorelai: Me neither.   
  
Rory: I liked the shrimp.  
  
Lorelai: Well, buy some and I'll try and make it.  
  
Rory: Okay.  
  
Lorelai: What are we doing near the vegetables? We never need to be near this section again! Over to candy!  
  
Rory: Yay!  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, lobby, LORELAI and RORY walk up to MIA, at the counter]  
  
Lorelai: Hi.  
  
Mia: Hello. (to RORY)Hi Rory. (to LORELAI)How was your morning?  
  
Lorelai: Good. We went for breakfast, saw the school, went to the store.  
  
Mia: Oh, good. I was worried about you not having any food. Shall we get started?   
  
Lorelai: Oh, sure.  
  
Mia: When you first come in, just head right back here. (going to the back)  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, maintenance room, MIA walks in with LORELAI and RORY following]  
  
Mia: And you get one of these carts. They should have everything in them, but just in case, there's extra supplies over there (pointing)in the cabinet. And you have rooms 15 through 25. At seven sharp we do turn down. Bring new towels, close their curtains, light a fire if they want one, and make their bed. When you make the bed, you pull down their sheets, fluff their pillows and leave some mints. And since I'm assuming that you won't remember all this, I've got it all written out for you right here(getting a list out of the cabinet). This has everything you need to do for the day, alright?   
  
Lorelai: Yeah, okay. Thanks.  
  
Mia: Now I'll be at that front desk if you need anything at all.   
  
Lorelai: Sure. And Mia? Thanks, really, for everything. I owe you so much.  
  
Mia: You owe me nothing. Good luck today. (to RORY)Bye, Rory.  
  
Rory: Bye.  
  
Lorelai: Bye. (to RORY)Okay, ready?  
  
Rory: Yes. (LORELAI goes and gets a cart, helping RORY up to sit on the top, she takes out her list and walks out of the room)  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, second floor hallway, LORELAI is looking for her room and the other maids are talking]  
  
Maid 1: That's the new girl.  
  
Maid 2: Who's the kid?  
  
Maid 1: Her's. Can you imagine? She can't be more than twenty, and she's already thrown her life away. I just feel bad for the girl, with a mom like that. (LORELAI hears them, but has just found her room and walks in)  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, hallway, LORELAI and RORY have just come out of their first room]  
  
Lorelai: An hour? That can't be right, it shouldn't take an hour for one room.   
  
Rory: Maybe it should.  
  
Lorelai: No, because then it would take ten hours altogether, and I know it doesn't take ten hours.   
  
Rory: Ask for more time.  
  
Lorelai: No, honey, it doesn't work like that.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, room 16, LORELAI and RORY walk in]  
  
Rory: Will we get fired?  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Rory: Gramma fires her maids.  
  
Lorelai: Well, that's because Grandma's a cold-hearted woman, sweetie.  
  
Rory: What's cold-hearted?  
  
Lorelai: Um, never mind. I don't know if I want you to think those things about Grandma. (she starts cleaning)  
  
Rory: Is Daddy cold-hearted? Is that why we left?  
  
Lorelai: (still cleaning)No, it's not. We didn't leave because of Daddy.  
  
Rory: But we left without him.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, God, you're smart. That is going to be very annoying one day. But the thing is, Daddy's just not ready to be your daddy yet. He still loves you, though. More than anything. And when he gets good at being a daddy, he'll come back.   
  
Rory: Will he come back soon?  
  
Lorelai: That's up to him.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, lobby, LORELAI and RORY are sitting on the couch]  
  
Lorelai: How many rooms have we done? (RORY shrugs)Well, we did the really messy room.  
  
Rory: The clean one.  
  
Lorelai: The one with the scary lady who was watching us.  
  
Rory: The pink sheets.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, who brings their own sheets to a hotel? Anyway, the one with all the pictures.  
  
Rory: And the dogs!  
  
Lorelai: And the one with all the stuffed animal dogs, that's right. (pause)We've only done six. Ugh. (she puts her head in her hands)  
  
Rory: Only four more.  
  
Lorelai: (looking up)How did you know that?   
  
Rory: (she puts up both hands, showing her ten fingers, then counts off and puts down six of them)Four.  
  
Lorelai: Aww, honey. (she hugs RORY, feeling better)Okay, let's go do those other four.   
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, potting shed, LORELAI is lying on the bed and RORY is coloring on the floor]  
  
Lorelai: I am so tired.   
  
Rory: I'm just hungry.  
  
Lorelai: I'm kind of hungry, too. You want to make that shrimp stuff?  
  
Rory: Yeah.   
  
Lorelai: Okay. Get your jacket.  
  
Rory: Why?  
  
Lorelai: There's no stove here. We have to use the one at the inn.  
  
Rory: Okay.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, lobby, LORELAI and RORY walk in the front door]  
  
Lorelai: Are you going to drop it?  
  
Rory: (getting a better grasp on the bag she's holding)No.  
  
Lorelai: Sorry. We should have made two trips. (trying to hold her own two bags)  
  
Mia: Lorelai?  
  
Lorelai: (surprised to see MIA, she wasn't planning on telling MIA that she was using the kitchen)Oh, hi, Mia.  
  
Mia: What are you girls doing here? Didn't you just get off?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, like twenty minutes ago. But, um, we just thought we could use the stove in the kitchen.  
  
Mia: Why don't you just come eat with me?  
  
Lorelai: Oh, no. We're kind of tired, so I'd just rather make it and go home.  
  
Mia: Sure, dear. Do you need some help?  
  
Lorelai: No, thanks.   
  
Mia: Well, if you're sure.  
  
Lorelai: We are.  
  
Mia: Have a good evening.  
  
Lorelai: You, too.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, kitchen, LORELAI and RORY come in and put their bags on a counter]  
  
Lorelai: Okay, here's a burner. Don't touch it, alright?  
  
Rory: (quietly)Devil's hands.  
  
Lorelai: That's right. The burners are the devil's hands, so you can't touch them.  
  
Rory: Okay.  
  
Lorelai: Okay. First we make the shrimp, then the noodles, right?  
  
Rory: (sitting on a table far from the stove)I don't know.  
  
Lorelai: I'll take that as a 'yes.' So, we need a pot. (she gets one) And then fill it with water. (she goes over to a sink and fills it up) And then put it on. (she turns on the stove and drops in all the shrimp) See, that wasn't so bad. I don't know why mom needs that cook. (sitting on the table with RORY) What are you thinking about?  
  
Rory: (with her head down)Nothing.  
  
Lorelai: Yes, you are. What is it? (RORY doesn't say anything)Is it the weird lady from the school? 'Cause that's what I'm thinking about.  
  
Rory: (with her head still down)No.  
  
Lorelai: (thinking it's serious, maybe more about CHRISTOPHER)Honey, what is it? You can tell me.  
  
Rory: (looking up)Mommy, you can't cook. (they both start to laugh)  
  
Lorelai: (faking shock)Oh, my God. I can't believe you'd say that to me! (RORY just laughs)I can so cook. I'm making you dinner right now, aren't I? And it's not on fire or exploding.  
  
Rory: How long will it take?  
  
Lorelai: Well, shrimp probably only takes like ten minutes. Maybe fifteen.  
  
(time lapse)  
  
Rory: Is it done?  
  
Lorelai: (looking at the clock)Yeah, it's been ten minutes already. (she goes over to the stove and turns off the burner)Do you want to try one?   
  
Rory: Sure.  
  
Lorelai: (she gets a fork and puts a shrimp on it)Here.  
  
Rory: (after taking a bite)Eww!  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Rory: Eww, Mommy, it's gross.  
  
Lorelai: Don't say that, it is not. (she takes a bite)Never mind, never mind. It's bad. (she dumps out the water from the pot and then throws out the shrimp)  
  
Rory: Don't cook again.  
  
Lorelai: Never.  
  
Rory: (after a pause)What's for dinner?  
  
Lorelai: Um...wanna go back to the restaurant? (RORY nods her head and they get their bags and leave)  
  
[Cut To: Luke's Diner, LORELAI and RORY walk in, still carrying their bags]  
  
Rory: They're heavy.  
  
Lorelai: Someone didn't want to go drop them off at home. Someone just wanted to come straight here. (they sit down)  
  
Luke: You're back?  
  
Lorelai: 'Cause of that grade-A service.  
  
Luke: What do you want?  
  
Lorelai: Burger and fries. And coffee.  
  
Rory: I want grilled cheese and Coke.  
  
Lorelai: (seeing LUKE looking at her)What?  
  
Luke: Are you going to let her have Coke?  
  
Lorelai: Um, yes?  
  
Luke: How old is she?  
  
Lorelai: Three.  
  
Luke: You can't give a three-year-old soda.  
  
Lorelai: Why not?  
  
Luke: It'll rot out her teeth!  
  
Lorelai: They're baby teeth. (RORY giggles at this)  
  
Luke: Fine, whatever. Kill the kid. (walks away)  
  
Lorelai: Don't worry, you won't die from soda.  
  
Rory: Good. 'Cause I like our life.  
  
Lorelai: (smiling)Me too. (pause)I hope we don't get that public service announcement every time we come in here. 


	3. Cold Water

A/N: I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. Thank you all for your support and kind words.  
  
Cold Water  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, potting shed, LORELAI is asleep on the bed and RORY is dressed and waking LORELAI up]  
  
Rory: Mommy!  
  
Lorelai: (with a start)What?  
  
Rory: Morning!  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, way too early in the morning. (shielding her eyes)We don't have curtains.  
  
Rory: Nope.  
  
Lorelai: What time is it? (RORY looks at her)Oh, right, right. (she gets up and walks over to her pile of clothes and her watch on an old chair)Six? It's six?  
  
Rory: I don't know.  
  
Lorelai: It's six. In the morning.   
  
Rory: Okay.  
  
Lorelai: Six in the morning is...early! What are you doing up?   
  
Rory: Nothing.  
  
Lorelai: Let's try this one: Why are you up?  
  
Rory: It's dirty in here, Mommy.  
  
Lorelai: No, it's not.  
  
Rory: It's dusty.  
  
Lorelai: It's pixie dust.  
  
Rory: Gramma said it's not.  
  
Lorelai: Ugh. Pre-empted.  
  
Rory: There's no curtain.  
  
Lorelai: No kidding, I was nearly blinded.  
  
Rory: Around the tub.  
  
Lorelai: Oh. Yeah, I know, honey.  
  
Rory: So we should go to the store.  
  
Lorelai: Well, not yet.  
  
Rory: Why not?  
  
Lorelai: We don't have enough money for that.  
  
Rory: How much do we have?   
  
Lorelai: (counting out $50 from her bag)Not enough.  
  
Rory: Oh.  
  
Lorelai: We'll get one soon.  
  
Rory: Okay.  
  
Lorelai: Do you want some cereal?  
  
Rory: Sure.  
  
Lorelai: Let's go get some milk.  
  
Rory: We should just buy the big bottle.  
  
Lorelai: We don't have a refrigerator.  
  
Rory: Right.  
  
Lorelai: Right.  
  
[Cut To: street outside of Doose's Market, LORELAI and RORY are walking and see LUKE]  
  
Lorelai: Diner Guy!  
  
Luke: That's not my name.  
  
Lorelai: What is your name?  
  
Luke: It's Luke.  
  
Lorelai: Hey, Duke. I'm Lorelai. This is Rory.  
  
Rory: Hi.  
  
Luke: (to RORY)Uh, hi. (to LORELAI)It's Luke.  
  
Lorelai: So, Duke, what are you up to this morning?  
  
Luke: Luke.  
  
Lorelai: We're going to the store. For milk.  
  
Luke: Good plan.  
  
Lorelai: I thought so, too.  
  
Luke: So, I better get going.  
  
Lorelai: Bye, Duke.(she and RORY walk away)  
  
Luke: (calling after her)Luke!  
  
Lorelai: (yelling behind her)It's Lorelai!  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, potting shed, LORELAI is giving RORY a bath]  
  
Rory: The water's cold.  
  
Lorelai: I know, I'm sorry. We'll talk to Mia about it. Think about something else. To get your mind off of it.  
  
Rory: How am I going to go to Yale?  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Rory: Gramma said I had to go to Burlington's for preschool, because then I could go to Chilton and then Yale.  
  
Lorelai: How do you even know what Yale is?  
  
Rory: It's a collbedge. Gramma told me that's where smart kids go to school.  
  
Lorelai: It's coll-ege, sweetie. Edge.   
  
Rory: Well how will I get there?  
  
Lorelai: You don't have to go to Yale. There's a million really nice schools.  
  
Rory: Ivy League?  
  
Lorelai: (to herself)Mom, what did you do to her? (to RORY)Yes, there's a lot of nice Ivy League schools, too. Like Harvard.  
  
Rory: Harvard?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, it's just like Yale. Only better.   
  
Rory: Granpa went to Yale.  
  
Lorelai: Which is why Harvard's better. And you don't need to go to those dumb schools just to get in.  
  
Rory: Really?  
  
Lorelai: Really.  
  
Rory: I'm still cold.  
  
Lorelai: I know.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, lobby, LORELAI and RORY have just finished their last room]  
  
Lorelai: Much better, huh? It's only six-thirty and we're already done.  
  
Rory: Let's go have dinner.  
  
Lorelai: (hestitating because they don't have any extra money)Um, sure.  
  
Rory: I want a hamburger.  
  
Lorelai: Sure, sweetie.  
  
Mia: Lorelai!  
  
Lorelai: Oh, hey Mia.  
  
Mia: Can I talk to you for a moment?  
  
Lorelai: Sure.  
  
Mia: Rory, would you mind waiting on the couch for a minute?  
  
Rory: Okay. (she leaves to sit on the couch)  
  
Lorelai: Is this...serious?  
  
Mia: A little.  
  
Lorelai: Okay, Mia, I knew it wasn't supposed to take so long, but I can come in earlier or work faster. Or I can skip breaks and I'm sure I can get it done in time, just please don't make us leave.  
  
Mia: Leave? No, that's not at all what this was about.  
  
Lorelai: (sighing)Oh. Sorry.  
  
Mia: It's about your water. You asked me to send someone out there?  
  
Lorelai: Right. So, is it fixed?  
  
Mia: Well, no.  
  
Lorelai: He's coming tomorrow?  
  
Mia: Probably not. (pause)There's no water heater out there, and to get any hot water at all, you need one. But it's going to cost some money, Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: I'll pay you back. Don't worry.  
  
Mia: I wouldn't worry. But I can't expense it. I can't use the inn's budget to pay for your home.  
  
Lorelai: Oh.  
  
Mia: I want to, I just don't have that power.  
  
Lorelai: Don't you own this place?  
  
Mia: No, I'm only the manager. I thought you knew that.  
  
Lorelai: No, I didn't.  
  
Mia: And my bosses would need a reason why hot water was necessary out there.  
  
Lorelai: (confused, but then realizing)You didn't tell them we're staying there.  
  
Mia: No.   
  
Lorelai: (after a pause)So, what do we do about the water?  
  
Mia: I'm assuming you don't have enough to pay for it?  
  
Lorelai: I really doubt it. So we'll just have to deal with it?  
  
Mia: I'm sorry.  
  
Lorelai: It's not your fault. (looking at an impatient RORY)We'd better go.  
  
Mia: You should get some dinner.  
  
Lorelai: We're going to. Uh, how much would it cost? Just so I know?  
  
Mia:About two hundred and fifty dollars.  
  
Lorelai: (sighing)I guess that's not impossible.  
  
Mia: I'm sorry.  
  
Lorelai: Don't worry about it. Bye.  
  
Mia: Bye. See you at seven.  
  
Lorelai: Uh-huh.  
  
[Cut To: Luke's Diner, LORELAI is writing on a notepad, figuring out how she can pay for the water heater and RORY is eating]  
  
Rory: Let's go see the school tomorrow.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, I forgot. Sorry.  
  
Rory: It's okay.  
  
Lorelai: We'll do it tomorrow.  
  
Rory: Okay.  
  
Lorelai: (seeing LUKE walk up to them but not say anything)Yes?  
  
Luke: (pulling a book from behind his back)Here.  
  
Lorelai: What is it? (reading the title)'The Great Big Book of Fun' Um, thanks.  
  
Luke: It's for her. (RORY smiles widely)  
  
Lorelai: Oh, that's sweet.  
  
Luke: I just...saw it in the store.  
  
Lorelai: (handing it to her)You didn't have to get her anything.  
  
Rory: Mommy, can I- (LORELAI hands her a pen)Thanks.  
  
Luke: I know. I was at the market anyway. It's suppossed to help her learn to read.  
  
Lorelai: Thank you.  
  
Luke: Sure.  
  
Rory: Thank you! (RORY opens her arms to hug him)  
  
Luke: Are your hands sticky?  
  
Rory: (bringing her arms down)What?  
  
Luke: Did you have jam? Do you have jam-hands?  
  
Rory: Uh...  
  
Lorelai: Let's just raincheck the hug, honey.  
  
Rory: Okay.  
  
Luke: Sorry. I just (pause)the hands with the jam and they're sticky and...  
  
Lorelai: No problem.   
  
Luke: Well, um, I better get back.  
  
Lorelai: Thanks. Bye, Duke.  
  
Luke: Duke? Why Duke?  
  
Lorelai: 'Cause.  
  
Luke: Well, with logic like that...  
  
Rory: (busy with the book)Mommy gives everyone nicknames.  
  
Lorelai: It's true.  
  
Luke: But why Duke?  
  
Lorelai: You just seem like a Duke-y kind of guy.  
  
Luke: Duke-y?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah.  
  
Luke: I'm just going to accept that answer and move on.  
  
Lorelai: As so many others have.   
  
Luke: Enjoy the book.  
  
Lorelai: Thanks.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, potting shed, RORY comes out of the bathroom, LORELAI is on the bed reading a book]  
  
Rory: The water's still cold. I thought Mia was going to fix it.  
  
Lorelai: (putting down her book)Actually, they're not going to be able to fix it. We're going to have to put up with cold water for a while.  
  
Rory: How long?  
  
Lorelai: Till we can save up enough.  
  
Rory: Cold water?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah. But not for too long. I promise.  
  
Rory: Okay. Is that book good?  
  
Lorelai: Yes.  
  
Rory: When I can read, I'm going to read it.  
  
Lorelai: I bet you will.  
  
Rory: I'm going to read a lot.  
  
Lorelai: Yup.  
  
Rory: And then I can go to Yale.  
  
Lorelai: Or another school.  
  
Rory: Yale.  
  
Lorelai: Or Harvard.  
  
Rory: Do want me to go to Harvard?  
  
Lorelai: It's just an option.  
  
Rory: It's like Yale?  
  
Lorelai: Yes.  
  
Rory: You like it?  
  
Lorelai: I guess so. It's a good school.  
  
Rory: Okay. I'll go to Harvard.  
  
Lorelai: We'll decide later.  
  
Rory: Will you come with me?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, I will.  
  
Rory: Even if you don't like where I go?  
  
Lorelai: I'll follow you wherever you go.  
  
Rory: I'll follow you, too. 


	4. Fourth of July

A/N: Again, thanks for all the reviews! They make me happy.   
  
Thena-I'm making Luke about 21, and Lorelai's 20 right now.  
  
[Cut To: Main Street, LORELAI and RORY are standing next to MISS PATTY, who's talking]  
  
Miss Patty: And I just said 'Harry, you listen to me. My dance lessons were the only reason your wife agreed to marry you, and I deserve a little something in return.'  
  
Lorelai: (not listening)Uh-huh.  
  
Miss Patty: And of course, the stubborn little man he is, he wouldn't agree to give it to me.   
  
Lorelai: Yeah, stubborn.  
  
Miss Patty: So anyway, one big fat rumor about his hair-or lack thereof-later, and I had my studio. Now it's all mine.  
  
Lorelai: That's great, uh-  
  
Miss Patty: Do you dance, dear? You must, you've got the perfect little body for it. Small, skinny.  
  
Lorelai: No, I don't.  
  
Miss Patty: What about your sister? Does she?  
  
Lorelai: No , this is my daughter. And she doesn't, either.  
  
Miss Patty: What?  
  
Lorelai: She doesn't dance.  
  
Miss Patty: (quietly)Your daughter? I, uh, just remembered that I need to go. Sorry. Bye.  
  
Lorelai: Sure. (MISS PATTY leaves, to RORY)Who was that?  
  
Rory: She talked for so long.  
  
Lorelai: Did she ever say her name? I never heard it.  
  
Rory: How long have we been standing here?  
  
Lorelai: (sighing)I'm tired.  
  
Rory: Me too.  
  
Lorelai: Do you still want that milk?  
  
Rory: No.  
  
Lorelai: (looking at her watch)It's almost time for work.  
  
Rory: Let's go home.  
  
Lorelai: Don't be lazy.  
  
Rory: Fine, let's go somewhere else.  
  
Lorelai: (whining)No, let's go home.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, room 17, LORELAI is cleaning and RORY is sitting on the floor]  
  
Rory: Does Daddy know we're here?  
  
Lorelai: Almost every time we're cleaning, how can that be? Does something about the smell of ammonia make you think of Chris?  
  
Rory: Ammonia?  
  
Lorelai: Um, cleaning stuff. I don't know if Daddy knows where we are.  
  
Rory: We should tell him.  
  
Lorelai: No.  
  
Rory: Why not?  
  
Lorelai: No.   
  
Rory: (whining)But I want to!  
  
Lorelai: Too bad.  
  
Rory: Mommy!  
  
Lorelai: No, Rory. We're not calling him.  
  
Rory: Fine!  
  
Lorelai: Good.  
  
[Cut To: Stars Hollow PreSchool, LORELAI and RORY are sitting in an office, talking to the principal, KAREN]  
  
Karen: What sound does a cow make, Rory?  
  
Rory: Moo.  
  
Karen: What sound does a cat make?  
  
Rory: Meow.  
  
Karen: Can you count to ten?  
  
Rory: One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.  
  
Karen: Very good. Well, she passes.   
  
Lorelai: (looking at RORY, whispering)Good job, honey.  
  
Karen: And she's how old?  
  
Lorelai: Three, but her birthday's in October.  
  
Karen: Okay. Well, as long as she meets the age limit and you have a valid driver's lisense with your address, she can be enrolled today.  
  
Lorelai: Driver's lisense?  
  
Karen: Yes. Oh, and her birth certificate.  
  
Lorelai: Birth certificate.  
  
Karen: Little paper, says she's really alive.   
  
Lorelai: (laughing nervously)Oh, yeah, I know. I just need to get it from home. I guess we'll be back.  
  
Karen: Okay, see you tomorrow. (LORELAI and RORY get up and leave)  
  
[Cut To: Main Street, LORELAI and RORY walk out of the school and look around at a festival being set up]  
  
Lorelai: Wow. They must take the Fourth of July seriously around here.  
  
Rory: What is it?  
  
Lorelai: I don't know. It looks like a carnival or something.  
  
Rory: I wanna go!  
  
Lorelai: I'll go ask that guy when it is. (she walks up to TAYLOR)Hey, excuse me.  
  
Taylor: Oh, Lorelai. It's good to meet you. (to RORY)Hello, Rory.   
  
Lorelai: Um, how-  
  
Taylor: Are you off of work already?  
  
Lorelai: Work?  
  
Taylor: At the inn. A maid, right? Good work. I appreciate anyone who can make the world a little nicer, a little cleaner.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, thanks. How do you know I work there?  
  
Taylor: Patty told me. (to WORKER)Move that flag to the left!  
  
Lorelai: Patty?  
  
Taylor: The dancer teacher.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, uh, okay. (pause)Wait, she told you? She just went around telling people all about me?  
  
Taylor: Well, I don't know who else she told, but I certainly deserve to know.  
  
Lorelai: (growing angry)You do? Why's that?  
  
Taylor: Do you see that market over there? (points to Doose's)My father runs that wonderful establishment. He is one of the most influential people in this town. We should know about all newcomers.  
  
Lorelai: How is that any of your business?  
  
Taylor: Did you not just hear me?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, I did. I have to go.   
  
[Cut To: Luke's Diner, LORELAI and RORY walk in]  
  
Lorelai: Duke, gimme some coffee. (they sit down)  
  
Luke: How long is this 'Duke' thing going to last?  
  
Lorelai: I'm not in the mood, Duke. You know that guy out there?  
  
Luke: Taylor?  
  
Lorelai: Well, I don't know. I don't know who he is, but he sure knows who I am. He said some lady told him all about me!  
  
Luke: Yeah. Rory, too. Is it true that you've got five other kids?  
  
Lorelai: Uh, no!  
  
Luke: I guess the stories get distorted as they go around. By the way, I didn't know you were working for Mia.   
  
Lorelai: I guess you do, now.   
  
Luke: Yeah. She's nice enough.   
  
Lorelai: But that guy, he knows! And you know! Everyone knows!   
  
Luke: It's nothing bad. Unless you really are a hooker.  
  
Lorelai: No!  
  
Luke: I didn't think so. Don't worry about them. You'll get used to it.  
  
Lorelai: Used to them talking about me?  
  
Luke: Yeah.  
  
Lorelai: (looking down)Where's my coffee?  
  
Luke: You drink too much coffee.  
  
Lorelai: How would you know?  
  
Luke: Patty told me.  
  
Lorelai: (putting her head in her hands)Ugh!  
  
Luke: I'm kidding. You do order the coffee from me, you know.  
  
Lorelai: Well I'm ordering it now and nothing's happening.  
  
Luke: Fine. (he leaves)  
  
Rory: What's a hooker?  
  
Lorelai: It's uh, uh-  
  
Luke: (coming up with coffee)A fisherman. You know, hooks?  
  
Rory: Oh. Okay.  
  
Lorelai: (to LUKE)Thank you. (LUKE gives her the coffee)And thank you.  
  
Rory: (looking out the window)Carnival.  
  
Luke: You don't want to go to that. It's a crazy festival run by all the crazy people here.  
  
Lorelai: Small town spirit.  
  
Luke: Taylor runs it.  
  
Lorelai: Okay, lets not go.  
  
Rory: Mommy! (she gives LORELAI a pouty face)  
  
Lorelai: Oh, look at that face. Fine. Duke will come with us.  
  
Luke: No, Duke won't. Luke. Luke won't.  
  
Lorelai: I can't go out there alone. Not with everyone already knowing all about me!  
  
Luke: No.  
  
Lorelai: Just because of Taylor?  
  
Luke: Taylor and his dad are nuts.  
  
Lorelai: According to him his dad is the most influential man in town.  
  
Luke: He's the craziest man in town, next to Taylor himself. God I hope Taylor never takes over his dad's position.  
  
Lorelai: Please? Do it for me? Do it for Rory?  
  
Luke: Fine.  
  
Rory: Yay! (she jumps up and hugs LUKE)Sorry! I forgot the rule.   
  
Luke: It's okay. You're hands aren't sticky.  
  
Rory: No.   
  
Luke: I've never met a kid without sticky hands.  
  
Rory: Sorry.  
  
Luke: No, it's a good thing. (RORY smiles)I can't believe I'm going to do this.  
  
Lorelai: Believe it.  
  
[Cut To: Fourth of July Festival, LORELAI is holding RORY and looking for LUKE]  
  
Lorelai: Where is he?  
  
[Cut To: Luke's Diner, LORELAI and RORY walk in, LUKE is at the counter]  
  
Lorelai: Duke!  
  
Luke: Oh, uh, hey.  
  
Lorelai: What are you doing? You said you'd be out there with me!  
  
Luke: Yeah, well, it's really busy tonight.  
  
Lorelai: (looking around at the empty diner)I can see that.  
  
Luke: I'm not going.  
  
Lorelai: Duke!  
  
Luke: Why should I? I've only known you for a few days.  
  
Lorelai: And already my award-winning charms have forced you to bend to my every will.  
  
Luke: No.  
  
Lorelai: Come on, Duke. (she walks behind the counter, to the man in the kitchen)What's your name?  
  
Ceaser: Ceaser.  
  
Lorelai: Hey, like the salad. Okay, you think you can watch the place for a couple hours?  
  
Luke: Hours?  
  
Ceaser: (looking at LUKE, who seems okay with this plan)Sure.  
  
Lorelai: Thank you. (to RORY)Rory, say thank you.  
  
Rory: Thanks.  
  
Lorelai: Let's go. (she grabs LUKE's sleeve)  
  
[Cut To: Fourth of July Festival, LORELAI, RORY and LUKE are walking]  
  
Luke: How can you eat so much?  
  
Lorelai: Hey, she ate almost as much as me.  
  
Luke: Which is your fault.  
  
Babette: Lorelai! (walking up to them)Hi, honey.  
  
Lorelai: Hi-  
  
Luke: (whispering, to LORELAI)Babette.  
  
Lorelai: -Babette.  
  
Babette: Tough about your husband dying.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, no, he didn't die. And he wasn't my husband.  
  
Babette: (a little more quietly)So it's true about the hooker business?  
  
Lorelai: No, no. He's just...away.  
  
Babette: Uh-huh. If you say so. (seeing Miss Patty)Patty! (to LORELAI)I gotta go. Bye, dear. (she walks away)  
  
Lorelai: Do I really look like a hooker?  
  
Luke: Uh, you know, I've never seen a...I mean, you don't...'cause I've never...  
  
Lorelai: (laughing)Stop. Just stop.  
  
Luke: Okay. So you weren't married?  
  
Lorelai: Nope.  
  
Luke: He left you?  
  
Lorelai: I left. He probably hasn't even noticed yet.  
  
Rory: He doesn't know we're here.  
  
Luke: (feeling uncomfortable)Oh. Oh, okay.  
  
Lorelai: (to RORY)You want some cotton candy?  
  
Rory: Yeah!  
  
Lorelai: Let's go get some.  
  
Luke: Here, I'll take her.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, thanks. (LUKE and RORY leave)  
  
Kirk: (walking up to her)I hear you're a single mother.  
  
Lorelai: Yes, I am.  
  
Kirk: My own mother happens to be single, also.  
  
Lorelai: Is that right?  
  
Kirk: If you ever need any help, I'd be willing to offer assistance in any area. I have a very large field of interest.  
  
Lorelai: Huh. (KIRK hands her a business card)Oh, look. Okay, well, Kirk. I will do that. Thank you.  
  
Luke: (coming back over with RORY)Bye Kirk.  
  
Kirk: Bye. Nice to meet you, Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: Bye. (to LUKE)You made him leave.  
  
Luke: You wanted him to stay?  
  
Lorelai: He was funny. Look, he has a business card!  
  
Luke: With his mom's address on it.  
  
Lorelai: Well, he's young. So what if he still lives with his mom?  
  
Luke: He'll probably live with her forever.  
  
Lorelai: No, he won't. He has a very large field of interest.  
  
Luke: What kind of job could he get?  
  
Lorelai: I don't know. He could work in the market. Or for a security company, or a mailman. Oh, or a dog walker!  
  
Luke: Why do you just put up with these people? An hour ago you couldn't stand them.  
  
Lorelai: They're nice. They mean well.  
  
Luke: They're crazy.  
  
Lorelai: That word has been overused tonight.  
  
Luke: As long as you're not mad anymore.  
  
Lorelai: No, I'm not. For tonight, we're happy. 


	5. Lessons

A/N: Okay, first of all, I am so, so, so sorry for the late update. Guys, I feel so guilty. Seriously. Please forgive me. Second, karen elizabeth has given me an idea. If you want to leave your name in your review, I'll try to work you into the story. My first reviewer-based character (Karen, the principal)is dedicated to karen elizabeth for being my very first reviewer. I'm gonna love you forever for that. And lastly, in this chapter and possibly a few upcoming ones, I'm going to have Rory sounding out words. I'm sorry if I can't spell the letters right. I try to spell out the sounds, which is crazy hard, but I think you all will know what I mean. So sorry for confusion, sorry for my late update and I love you, karen elizabeth.  
  
Lessons.  
  
[Cut To: Luke's Diner, LORELAI and RORY are sitting at a table]  
  
Luke: (bringing their order)Here.  
  
Rory: Thank you.  
  
Lorelai: And thank you very much for coming to the festival with us, Duke.  
  
Luke: I still don't know why I did it.  
  
Lorelai: Didn't you have fun?  
  
Luke: Oh, yeah. It was fun when Kirk spilled his soda all over me, and it was great when Patty made me stand in the middle of the gazebo so all her ballerinas could dance around me.  
  
Lorelai: You were such a good May pole.  
  
Luke: Why would they even have a May pole? It's July!  
  
Lorelai: I really don't think there are any legal constrictions on when a town can or cannot dance around a May pole.  
  
Luke: Well, there should be.  
  
Lorelai: Uh-huh. You get right on that.   
  
Luke: Do you want a salad?  
  
Lorelai: (looking down at her burger)Um, no. I think I'm covered.  
  
Luke: You've been coming in here for days, and you've never once gotton anything healthy.  
  
Lorelai: Not a big fan of 'healthy.'  
  
Luke: You're going to kill yourself.  
  
Lorelai: I will not.  
  
Luke: You're going to kill her.  
  
Rory: (looking up from eating her cheeseburger, with her mouth full)What?  
  
Lorelai: Don't listen to him, sweetie. Duke's crazy.  
  
Luke: Red meat, soda, coffee.  
  
Lorelai: (singing)These are a few of my favorite things! When the mean man says I'm dying and it makes me sad, I simply remember my favorite things and then I don't feel so bad!  
  
Luke: Bye. (he walks away, LORELAI laughs)  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, room 18, LORELAI is cleaning and RORY is writing in her book]  
  
Rory: I'm done!  
  
Lorelai: With what?  
  
Rory: (jumping up and down)My book! My book! I'm done!  
  
Lorelai: Uh, yay!  
  
Rory: (after a pause)I wanna read.  
  
Lorelai: You will. When you're older.  
  
Rory: But everyone knows how to read except me!  
  
Lorelai: That's not true.  
  
Rory: I want to read.  
  
Lorelai: You'll learn at school, honey. I can't teach you.  
  
Rory: It won't be hard, I already know the sounds. (she makes the sounds for the letters)A, B, C, D, E-  
  
Lorelai: Okay! Okay! I'll work on it. Happy?  
  
Rory: Yes. Thank you.  
  
Lorelai: You're welcome.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, night, LORELAI is at the table writing on Independence Inn stationary]  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, morning, LORELAI and RORY are in bed, LORELAI wakes up]  
  
Lorelai: (mumbling)Curtains! God, where are the curtains? Rory? Wake up.  
  
Rory: (rolling over)No.  
  
Lorelai: (laughing)Yeah. Come on.  
  
Rory: (waking up)Hi.  
  
Lorelai: Hey. Get up.  
  
Rory: Are we going to Luke's?  
  
Lorelai: No, we aren't. We can go to Doose's and get some milk, though.  
  
Rory: Okay.  
  
[Cut To: Doose's Market, RORY is getting milk]  
  
Taylor: Hello.  
  
Rory: Um, hi.  
  
Taylor: What are you doing?  
  
Rory: (turning around to face him)Getting milk.  
  
Taylor: And are you planning on paying for that milk?  
  
Rory: Mommy will.  
  
Taylor: Oh, really? Because I don't see her anywhere around here. Maybe you were just going to take that milk and walk out.  
  
Rory: No.  
  
Taylor: Are you sure?  
  
Rory: Yes.  
  
Taylor: Because people who steal are bad, bad people. Terrible people.  
  
Rory: (getting scared)Okay.  
  
Taylor: And everyone hates people who steal.  
  
Rory: Uh-huh. (she tries to look around for LORELAI)  
  
Taylor: Do you want people to hate you? Is that what you want?  
  
John: Taylor!  
  
Taylor: Dad?  
  
John: What are you doing to this poor girl?  
  
Taylor: (lowering his voice slightly)It's that new girl-Lorelai's-daughter. She was trying to steal from us!  
  
John: (to RORY)How old are you, honey?  
  
Rory: Three.   
  
John: (to TAYLOR)She is three years old, Taylor! What is wrong with you?  
  
Taylor: Dad, she-  
  
John: (to RORY)What are you buying?  
  
Rory: Milk.  
  
John: (reaching in and pulling out a gallon)Here you go.  
  
Rory: We need small bottles.  
  
John: Oh, okay. (he gets a new one)Let's go find your mom, hmm? (they walk, with TAYLOR following, through the aisles until they find LORELAI by the soup)  
  
Rory: Mommy! (she runs to LORELAI, who picks her up, RORY starts to cry)  
  
Lorelai: Hey, hun. What? What's wrong? (she sees TAYLOR and JOHN)Why is she crying?  
  
John: Lorelai, is it?  
  
Lorelai: Why the hell is my daughter crying?  
  
John: My son here seemed to be unable to fight the urge to be a jerk. I'm so sorry.  
  
Lorelai: (to TAYLOR)What did you do to her?  
  
Taylor: I-I didn't know that you were here. I thought she was...  
  
John: Tell her, Taylor. Tell her how stupid you were.  
  
Taylor: I thought she was trying to steal.  
  
John: Again, I'm sorry. You're purchases are free, of course.  
  
Lorelai: Well, thank you-  
  
John: John.  
  
Lorelai: -John. And Taylor?  
  
Taylor: Yes?  
  
Lorelai: Don't ever come near my kid again.   
  
Taylor: I don't think-  
  
Lorelai: I'm gonna kill you, Taylor. I'm gonna kill you.  
  
John: Get in line.  
  
Lorelai: Bye, John. (LORELAI and RORY leave)  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, potting shed, LORELAI is holding RORY on the bed, she's fallen asleep from crying]  
  
Lorelai: (bouncing her a little to wake her up)Rory?  
  
Rory: Mommy.  
  
Lorelai: Hey, babe, you okay?  
  
Rory: Yeah.  
  
Lorelai: Did they hurt you?  
  
Rory: He said I was stealing.  
  
Lorelai: I know, honey.  
  
Rory: I wasn't.  
  
Lorelai: I know.  
  
Rory: He said everyone would hate me.  
  
Lorelai: (moving RORY so that they are looking into each other's eyes)No one hates you. No one will ever hate you. They're using all their hate up on Taylor. (RORY laughs a little)I promise, okay? I promise no one'll ever, ever hate you.  
  
Rory: Okay.  
  
Lorelai: Did they hurt you?  
  
Rory: No.  
  
Lorelai: I'm sorry I left you alone. It's my fault.  
  
Rory: It's okay.  
  
Lorelai: No, it's not. I won't leave you alone again. (checking her watch)We have to go.  
  
Rory: Okay.  
  
Lorelai: I've got a surprise for you!  
  
Rory: What? What?  
  
Lorelai: (going over to the table)I stayed up a good deal of last night making this and I really hope you like it. (she hands her the book she made)  
  
Rory: What is it?  
  
Lorelai: You said you wanted to learn to read, so I made this. It's to help you.   
  
Rory: (looking through it)What do I do?  
  
Lorelai: It says a letter, and then you just make the sound and soon you'll be able to read it.  
  
Rory: Really?  
  
Lorelai: Well, I don't know. But I think it might.  
  
Rory: (hugging her)Thank you, Mommy!  
  
Lorelai: You're welcome, babe. Come on, we gotta go.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, room 21, LORELAI is cleaning and RORY is looking at her book]  
  
Rory: Aah. Ta. (faster)Aah. Ta. Aah. Ta. (faster)Aah. Ta. Aah. Ta. Aah. Ta.  
  
Lorelai: Honey, honey. Okay, slow down. Say it slow.  
  
Rory: Aaaaaah. Taaaaa.  
  
Lorelai: No, it's not- (she stops cleaning)-it's not that slow. It's just...not fast.  
  
Rory: Aaahtaa.  
  
Lorelai: "T" makes the sound t, not ta.  
  
Rory: Aaaht.  
  
Lorelai: (she starts cleaning again)Yes, yes. Do that.  
  
Rory: Aaaht. Aht. Aht?  
  
Lorelai: Close.  
  
Rory: Aht. Aht. Aht. At?  
  
Lorelai: Uh-huh.  
  
Rory: At? At?   
  
Lorelai: Yeah, that's it.  
  
Rory: I read it! I read it! I read it! (jumping up and down)Mommy!  
  
Lorelai: Yeah?  
  
Rory: I read it!  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Rory: I read it! I read 'at!'  
  
Lorelai: Yay! (she hugs RORY)Oh, hun. That's so great. You did it!  
  
Rory: I'm gonna read more! (she sits back down)Aww. Nuh. Aww. Nuh. (faster)Aww. Nuh. Aww. Nuh. Aww. Nuh.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, God.  
  
[Cut To: Luke's Diner, LORELAI and RORY are sitting at the counter]  
  
Rory: Uh. Ph. Uh. Ph. Uh. Ph. Uh. Ph. Uh. Ph.  
  
Lorelai: Duke, I need coffee! (she looks around but he doesn't come)Duke? Duke? (she goes behind the counter and pours herself coffee)  
  
Luke: (coming in from the back)What?  
  
Lorelai: Duke, where were you?  
  
Rory: Uh. Ph. Uh. Ph. Uh. Ph.  
  
Luke: What are you doing behind my counter?  
  
Lorelai: Getting coffee.  
  
Luke: Why?  
  
Rory: Uh. Ph. Uh. Ph. Uh. Ph.  
  
Lorelai: 'Cause you weren't here.  
  
Luke: It's my counter.  
  
Lorelai: I know.  
  
Luke: You're behind my counter.   
  
Lorelai: (coming around the side)Well, I'm leaving.  
  
Rory: Uh. Ph. Uh. Ph.  
  
Luke: It's 'up.'  
  
Rory: Up!  
  
Lorelai: Don't tell her!  
  
Luke: Why not?  
  
Lorelai: Because she's suppossed to be reading it, duh!  
  
Luke: She's three.  
  
Lorelai: So?  
  
Luke: So, three year olds can't read.  
  
Lorelai: Mine can. (after a pause)Well, sort of.  
  
Luke: No, she's three.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, well, if his highness Sir Duke says that she can't read, then I guess she can't. You tell her, though, she might be a little dissappointed.  
  
Luke: She can really read?  
  
Lorelai: (shrugging) She can do the sounds and stuff.  
  
Luke: That's not how you teach 'em to read.  
  
Lorelai: Well, I don't know how, so this was my best effort. Until you spoiled it, that is.  
  
Luke: How did you turn my being mad because you went behind my counter into my feeling guilty because I spoke to your kid?  
  
Lorelai: Talent?  
  
Luke: (to RORY)Can you read?  
  
Rory: Meh. Ey. Meh. Ey. Meh. Ey. Meh. Ey. Meh. Ey. Meh. Ey.  
  
Lorelai: She doesn't really have a handle on it yet.  
  
Luke: Yeah, I can see that. (to RORY)Say the first one slow.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, tried that.  
  
Rory: Mmmmm. Ey. Mmmmm. Ey. Mmmmm. Ey. My! My!  
  
Lorelai: How'd you do that?  
  
Luke: I just did.  
  
Lorelai: But I said that. I said 'Do it slow.'   
  
Luke: So did I.  
  
Lorelai: But...but...  
  
Luke: (to himself)I just taught a kid to read.  
  
Lorelai: No! I did! I taught her!  
  
Luke: (doing it only because it makes LORELAI upset)I am so smart. I am smarter than anyone else here. Her own mother couldn't teach her, but I did.  
  
Lorelai: No! It was me! Watch! Do it, Rory.  
  
Rory: Uh. Ne. Uh. Ne.   
  
Lorelai: (looking up at LUKE, mocking him)No, do it slowly.  
  
Rory: Uuuuuuuh. Neeeeee.  
  
Luke: How 'bout you just do the first word slow?  
  
Rory: Uuuuuuuh. Ne. Uuuuuuuh. Ne. Uuuuuuuh. Ne. Un?  
  
Lorelai: No. Close.  
  
Rory: Uuuuuuuh. Ne. On?  
  
Lorelai: Yes, that's it! I did it! (RORY looks at her)I mean you did it. You did it, honey. (she gives LUKE a proud smile)  
  
Luke: You didn't do it. (he walks away and delivers food)  
  
Lorelai: Yes, I did.  
  
Luke: No.  
  
Lorelai: Yes!  
  
Luke: No.  
  
Lorelai: I did, too!  
  
Luke: You did not.  
  
Lorelai: Yes, I did!  
  
Luke: Nope.  
  
Lorelai: Duke! Duke, come back here!  
  
A/N #2: I really don't know how long it takes children to learn how to read, so please forgive her learning so fast. Also, in the beginning, when Lorelai was singing, the tune was the song from 'The Sound of Music,' which I have no right to. 


	6. Problems

A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews and the forgiveness of the late update. I'm also glad that some of you said you liked the Taylor scene. I wasn't sure about that. I feel bad that I'm starting to always have apologies in my A/N, but I've got another one. I didn't know this, but my story was set up so that it couldn't receive anonymous reviews. I'm very, very sorry for that and I hope no one's mad at me. I changed it, and now un-signed reviews are allowed. Again, I'm sorry.  
  
Problems  
  
[Cut To: Luke's Diner, LORELAI is at a table with her head in her hands and RORY is reading from her book]  
  
Luke: Coffee?  
  
Lorelai: (lifting her head)I am so tired.  
  
Luke: Really? Huh. (he fills her mug and starts to walk away)  
  
Lorelai: Duke! Come on. Don't you even care?  
  
Luke: (sighing)Yeah. What?  
  
Lorelai: I'm so tired, Dukey, so tired.  
  
Luke: I've heard.  
  
Lorelai: And are you wondering why I'm tired?  
  
Luke: No.  
  
Lorelai: I'm tired because of this one. (she reaches over and touches RORY's head)Our little reader. She wakes up early, did you know that? And she goes to sleep late. She always awake, reading. Reading but not really because (she cups her mouth to whisper)she doesn't know how.  
  
Luke: (imitating her whispering)I don't think that's a secret.  
  
Lorelai: They're two-letter words, how hard is that?  
  
Luke: She's three. Most three year olds can't read at all.  
  
Lorelai: Well it should be all or nothing! None of this!  
  
Rory: (now able to be heard)Eh. Ne. Eh. Ne. Eh. Ne.  
  
Luke: Didn't she do that one already?  
  
Lorelai: She's done them all already. But she just keeps going. (fake crying)She keeps going. She's never going to stop.  
  
Luke: Eventually she won't have to read out loud anymore.  
  
Lorelai: (she stops fake crying)What?  
  
Luke: You don't read out loud, do you?  
  
Lorelai: (thoughtfully)No.  
  
Luke: Well, that was rhetorical, but okay. No, you don't read out loud because you already know how.   
  
Lorelai: Yeah, that's right.  
  
Luke: So...  
  
Lorelai: (excited)So when she learns she'll finally shut up! (RORY looks up at her)I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about...Alissa.  
  
Rory: Oh.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah. (to LUKE)And maybe Alissa can learn to read quietly even now.  
  
Luke: That's not what I-  
  
Lorelai: We could teach her.  
  
Luke: We?  
  
Lorelai: We taught her to read.  
  
Luke: Again, "we?"  
  
Lorelai: You were the one who was all "Hey, man, look at me, I'm cool. I taught her to read."  
  
Luke: I don't remember saying those exact words.  
  
Lorelai: I may have paraphrased them. (looking at her watch)Anyway, okay, we've got to be going, it's almost noon.  
  
Luke: Aren't you gonna eat?  
  
Lorelai: Uh, no. No. (to RORY)Let's go.  
  
Rory: I'm reading.  
  
Lorelai: You're always reading. C'mon. (she tries to get up but LUKE blocks her way)  
  
Luke: You haven't eaten in a while. Just coffee.  
  
Lorelai: Well, the coffee's good.  
  
Luke: The first few days you ate everything I had, and now you eat nothing?  
  
Lorelai: Oh, we're eating at home, you know. Hence us leaving. (she sits down)  
  
Luke: Really?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, of course.  
  
Luke: You're not...not eating?  
  
Lorelai: (laughing)Yeah, I couldn't get through an hour without eating.  
  
Luke: So have a burger.  
  
Lorelai: We have to go, we'll be late.  
  
Luke: It's ten thirty.  
  
Lorelai: Takes a girl a long time to pretty up.  
  
Luke: Why won't you eat?  
  
Lorelai: We buy food at the market...  
  
Luke: Where you have to deal with Taylor.  
  
Lorelai: ...Then we bring it home and eat it. Everyone wins. Okay, bye. (she runs out of the diner, LUKE looks after her)  
  
Miss Patty: Luke?  
  
Luke: Huh?  
  
Miss Patty: Will you be able to make time to serve any of us today? (LUKE looks around and notices that the diner is full of people who need to be served)  
  
Luke: Oh. Sorry.  
  
Miss Patty: It's no problem. We all understand flirting.  
  
Luke: (delivering plates)What?  
  
Miss Patty: She's very pretty, Luke.  
  
Luke: Who?  
  
Miss Patty: Lorelai.  
  
Luke: Um...I guess.  
  
Miss Patty: Don't act like you don't see it.  
  
Luke: She's not ugly, I guess.  
  
Miss Patty: Uh-huh.  
  
Luke: What is it, Patty?  
  
Miss Patty: There's no need to hide it, Luke, she seems nice.  
  
Luke: Hide what?  
  
Miss Patty: God, it's like talking to a child. Your feelings for her.  
  
Babette: Yeah, we all see it.  
  
Luke: I'm done talking about this.  
  
Babette: Oh, you should marry her.  
  
Luke: What?  
  
Babette: I saw the way you talked to the kid. Like her father.  
  
Luke: I've known them for a week.  
  
Miss Patty: Oh, he's counting the days.  
  
Luke: I am not.  
  
Babette: We're just saying, Luke.  
  
Luke: Well stop saying! (BABETTE and MISS PATTY are silent for a minute before they start talking to each other)  
  
Miss Patty: Speaking of marriage, when are you tying the knot?  
  
Babette: I'm thinking of a spring wedding.  
  
Luke: Morey proposed?  
  
Babette: No, why?  
  
Luke: Uh...no reason.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, room 23, LORELAI is cleaning and RORY is on the bed, reading]  
  
Rory: Aww. Nuh. Aww. Nuh.  
  
Lorelai: Remember what I told you? How 'bout you say it silently?  
  
Rory: I can't.   
  
Lorelai: Yes, you can.  
  
Rory: (sighing)Fine.  
  
Lorelai: (sighing like her)So dramatic. We're almost done, what do you want for dinner?  
  
Rory: What about turn up?  
  
Lorelai: Turnip?  
  
Rory: Turn up.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, no, honey, it's turn down. And we've got time, it's only five.  
  
Rory: We're fast.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, I guess.  
  
Rory: And now we have time to go to Luke's!  
  
Lorelai: Oh, uh, well-  
  
Rory: Why don't we eat there?  
  
Lorelai: 'Cause.  
  
Rory: 'Cause?  
  
Lorelai: 'Cause we eat here.  
  
Rory: (quietly)Money?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, hun. We don't really have enough. But don't tell Duke, okay?  
  
Rory: Why not?  
  
Lorelai: I don't want him to know that part of our life. Promise?  
  
Rory: Sure.  
  
Lorelai: Thank you.  
  
[Cut To: Doose's Market, LORELAI and RORY are shopping]  
  
Lorelai: What else do we need?  
  
Rory: Nothing.  
  
Lorelai: How little you know.   
  
Rory: There's too much.  
  
Lorelai: But we can eat whatever we want! We can buy everything!  
  
Rory: But we don't have to.  
  
Lorelai: Fine, we'll stop. (they walk up to the register)  
  
John: Hi, Rory. How's it going, Lorelai?  
  
Lorelai: Uh, pretty good, I guess. Thanks. How's everything here?  
  
John: Well, Taylor's still around, so not perfect, but it's okay.  
  
Lorelai: Good. (she hands him the basket and he rings their food up)  
  
John: Twelve seventeen.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, wow.  
  
John: What?  
  
Lorelai: It's just a lot. It's-it's nothing. (she hands him money)Bye.  
  
John: Bye. Bye, Rory.  
  
Rory: Bye.  
  
[Cut To: Luke's Diner, LORELAI and RORY walk in and sit at the counter, LUKE walks over with a mug and the coffee pot]  
  
Lorelai: No.  
  
Luke: No what?  
  
Lorelai: No coffee.  
  
Luke: You gonna eat?  
  
Lorelai: Uh, no.  
  
Luke: Then why are you here?  
  
Lorelai: (looking confused)I don't know.  
  
Luke: You don't know?  
  
Lorelai: I just-I didn't want to go back home and this was the logical place to go, I guess.  
  
Rory: Can I have some juice, Luke?  
  
Lorelai: She'll just have water.  
  
Luke: Okay. (he gets a cup of water)  
  
Rory: Thanks.   
  
Luke: Sure. So, you're pretty outgoing, right?  
  
Rory: Um...  
  
Lorelai: Rory? Uh, no. She never talks to anyone.  
  
Luke: How come she talks to me?  
  
Rory: You're nice.  
  
Lorelai: She's just comfortable around you. Why?  
  
Luke: Uh...no reason. Nothing. So, no coffee?  
  
Lorelai: Nope. We have to go, anyway. I gotta change and (lifting up her bag)eat.  
  
Luke: You brought food in here?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah.  
  
Luke: You went out and bought food, and then brought it to a diner? A diner that serves food?  
  
Lorelai: Yes, I did.  
  
Luke: You don't feel bad about this at all, do you?  
  
Lorelai: Nope. Bye, Duke.  
  
Rory: Bye. See you tomorrow.  
  
Luke: Bye.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, lobby, LORELAI is at the counter talking to MIA, RORY is on the couch]  
  
Lorelai: Can I talk to you?  
  
Mia: Oh, of course. My, I haven't seen you in days! I'm so sorry, it's just these meetings are one after the other, and-  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, that's gotta suck.  
  
Mia: I don't know if I'd describe it that way, but it's not fun, that's for sure. What did you need to talk about?  
  
Lorelai: Oh, um, okay. Man, it's getting harder and harder to do this. You said I get paid every other week, right?  
  
Mia: Yes.  
  
Lorelai: Is there a way to get paid this week?  
  
Mia: What do you mean?  
  
Lorelai: Well, I'm not supposed to be paid until next Saturday, but maybe I could be paid earlier?  
  
Mia: Oh.  
  
Lorelai: I don't know if it's possible, or...? (LUKE walks in and hears them talking, but LORELAI doesn't see him)  
  
Mia: Is there a reason you need it?  
  
Lorelai: Oh, well...I didn't, um, I didn't come with a lot of money, so now...I have less.  
  
Mia: Less as in less, or less as in none?  
  
Lorelai: Less as in none. (LUKE, feeling as if he shouldn't be listening to this, leaves)  
  
Mia: Well, I'll see what I can do.  
  
Lorelai: Thanks, Mia.  
  
Mia: And until then (she reaches for her purse)-  
  
Lorelai: No, Mia. I'm not taking anything from you. You've helped so much, maybe too much. I don't want this.  
  
Mia: Lorelai, don't be silly. You need it.  
  
Lorelai: Mia, no. I'm serious. I'm not taking this from you. No.  
  
Mia: Maybe you could get it from your parents.  
  
Lorelai: (laughing a little)Yeah.  
  
Mia: Have you called them again? After last time?  
  
Lorelai: Because that went so well? No.  
  
Mia: You really should.  
  
Lorelai: Maybe. But I won't.  
  
Mia: Lorelai-  
  
Lorelai: Mia, please.  
  
Mia: No, you can't get out of this one. You need to call them. (thinking)Every Wednesday.  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Mia: I gave you a job, you're living in the inn's tool shed, this is a condition of that.  
  
Lorelai: You're using it against me? I can't believe it! The one person I trusted.  
  
Mia: If this is the only way to get you to call your parents, then this is what I will do.  
  
Lorelai: So every time you want me to do something, this is what's going to happen?  
  
Mia: No, this is an emergency. I'll only be doing this once.  
  
Lorelai: No!  
  
Mia: You have no choice.  
  
Lorelai: I'll leave.  
  
Mia: You'll get another job? Another house?  
  
Lorelai: Stop it! Stop it, Mia! Don't do this.   
  
Mia: I don't want to-  
  
Lorelai: Then don't.   
  
Mia: I have to.  
  
Lorelai: I can't do that. (neither says anything and LORELAI gets RORY and they leave) 


	7. Charming

A/N: Thank you all so, so much for the reviews. You guys rock.   
  
DriftAway-Lorelai is 20 just because of the times their birthdays fall. I'm making Lorelai's birthday in April (Because of Happy Birthday, Baby!'s airdate. If any of you know when her birthday really is, please tell me.) And Rory's is in October, so...it works. I think.  
  
Charming  
  
[Cut To: outside of the Independence Inn, LORELAI and RORY are walking home, LORELAI is walking fast and pulling RORY behind her]  
  
Rory: Why was Mia yelling?  
  
Lorelai: She wasn't.  
  
Rory: Why were you yelling?  
  
Lorelai: I wasn't.  
  
Rory: Why-  
  
Lorelai: Rory! Stop! Just be quiet, okay? (RORY puts her head down and doesn't say anything. LORELAI sees and picks her up)Sorry, honey. I'm just upset.  
  
Rory: Why?  
  
Lorelai: It's a long story. We don't need to talk about it now.  
  
Rory: Please?  
  
Lorelai: I need to figure it out first.   
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, potting shed, LORELAI is clearing off shelves and RORY is helping]  
  
Rory: (whining)I don't want to clean.  
  
Lorelai: It was your idea.  
  
Rory: And you didn't want to.  
  
Lorelai: Well, now I do.  
  
Rory: I remember when you cleaned because you were mad at Gramma.  
  
Lorelai: Good memory.  
  
Rory: Are you mad at Gramma?  
  
Lorelai: Um, yes. Always.  
  
Rory: So that's why you're cleaning?  
  
Lorelai: Sweetie, please. Just stop trying to figure it out.  
  
Rory: Why won't you just tell me?  
  
Lorelai: Fine, I'll tell you.  
  
Rory: Thank you.  
  
Lorelai: You're welcome. Um, Mia thought that we should call Grandma and Grandpa a lot. But I don't want to. So she wants to make me. She says that we have to.  
  
Rory: Then why don't we?  
  
Lorelai: Because we moved here so that people wouldn't tell us what to do.  
  
Rory: So we won't call Gramma and Granpa?   
  
Lorelai: No.  
  
Rory: Ever?  
  
Lorelai: (seeing that RORY wants to call them)Maybe someday. Not now.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, night, LORELAI is asleep]  
  
Rory: Mommy!  
  
Lorelai: (getting up suddenly)Oh, you have got to stop doing that.  
  
Rory: Mommy, I lost it!  
  
Lorelai: Lost what?  
  
Rory: My book! Where is it?  
  
Lorelai: Have you been awake this whole time?  
  
Rory: I lost it!  
  
Lorelai: Rory, did you go to sleep?  
  
Rory: Yes.  
  
Lorelai: Today?  
  
Rory: No.  
  
Lorelai: Rory!  
  
Rory: I wasn't tired.  
  
Lorelai: (looking at her watch)It's midnight!  
  
Rory: My book.  
  
Lorelai: Come here. (lifting the covers)Come on. (RORY doesn't move)We'll find it in the morning, I promise. (RORY gets in)Goodnight.  
  
Rory: Goodnight.  
  
Lorelai: (to herself)Ugh, kids.  
  
[Cut To: Luke's Diner, LORELAI and RORY walk in and over to the counter, RORY sits down]  
  
Lorelai: Hey, Duke?  
  
Luke: (setting down the plates he was carrying)Lorelai, hi. It's good to see you.  
  
Lorelai: Um, sure. Yeah. It's great. Did you-  
  
Luke: Do you want some coffee? (he pours her a cup)  
  
Lorelai: No thanks.  
  
Luke: It's on the house.  
  
Lorelai: Really?  
  
Luke: Yeah.  
  
Lorelai: Thank you.  
  
Rory: Can I have juice? Not water?  
  
Luke: Sure. Also free. (he gives RORY her drink)  
  
Rory: Thanks.   
  
Lorelai: What's with all the free drinks?  
  
Luke: Nothing.  
  
Lorelai: Is everyone else getting free drinks?  
  
Luke: Um, no.  
  
Lorelai: So why are we?  
  
Luke: I don't know.   
  
Rory: Did you find my book?  
  
Luke: Oh, yeah. (he goes in the back and gets it)You left it here last night.  
  
Rory: Thank you! (to LORELAI)He found it!  
  
Lorelai: Well, yes, I see that.  
  
Rory: Yay!  
  
Lorelai: Yay! (to LUKE)She was up at midnight looking for it. Thank you.  
  
Luke: Midnight?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah. Crazy girl.  
  
Luke: What was she doing up at midnight?  
  
Lorelai: Looking for her book. We just went over this.  
  
Luke: At midnight?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah.  
  
Luke: She shouldn't be up that late.  
  
Lorelai: She shouldn't wake me up that late.  
  
Luke: You need to give her a bedtime.  
  
Rory: No!  
  
Lorelai: Why?  
  
Luke: Because she was awake at midnight!  
  
Lorelai: (waving it off)Oh, she's fine. Look at her.  
  
Luke: Fine. Discipline her like you want to.  
  
Lorelai: Thanks, I will. (finishing her coffee)Okay, well, thanks for the coffee.   
  
Rory: And the juice.  
  
Lorelai: Right. And the juice.  
  
Luke: You're welcome.  
  
Lorelai: See you later.  
  
Luke: Bye.  
  
Rory: Bye.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, LORELAI is walking in the lobby with RORY, MIA is at the counter]  
  
Mia: Lorelai! (LORELAI doesn't stop or answer, she just walks by)  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, LORELAI is putting away her cart and RORY is waiting on the couch. MIA walks up to her]  
  
Mia: Hello, Rory.  
  
Rory: Hi.  
  
Mia: Where's your mom?  
  
Rory: She's putting her stuff away.  
  
Mia: Does she-  
  
Lorelai: (walking out of the maintenance room)Rory. (as she reaches the couch)Come on. (she picks RORY up and tries to leave)  
  
Mia: Lorelai. (LORELAI doesn't answer)Lorelai. It's not as if you can avoid me.  
  
Lorelai: I can try.  
  
Mia: (stepping in front of LORELAI so she can't leave)Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Mia: You've ignored me all day today.  
  
Lorelai: I had nothing to say to you.  
  
Mia: I'm sorry that I had to do it, but-  
  
Lorelai: No, you're not. If you were sorry, then you'd take it back.   
  
Mia: I can't.  
  
Lorelai: Then I really don't have anything to say.  
  
Mia: You have to call them!  
  
Lorelai: I don't have to do anything.  
  
Mia: You do if you want to stay here.  
  
Lorelai: No!  
  
Mia: Parents are important, Lorelai. You need to understand why I'm doing this. One day you're going to wish you had spoken to them more often. One day they'll be gone and you'll wish you'd spent more time with them.  
  
Lorelai: No, I won't.  
  
Mia: This is the kind of thing that you regret for the rest of your life. Not talking to your parents, not letting Rory talk to your parents. You'll look back on this and wish you had done it differently.  
  
Lorelai: Then that's my choice to make. (sighing)I have to go.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, potting shed, LORELAI and RORY are sitting on the bed]  
  
Lorelai: Why did you talk to her?  
  
Rory: I didn't know I wasn't supposed to.  
  
Lorelai: I'm mad at her.  
  
Rory: I'm sorry, Mommy. I didn't know.  
  
Lorelai: (seeing that it isn't RORY's fault)It's okay. It's my fault. You should be able to talk to her even though she's trying to kick us out.  
  
Rory: What?  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Rory: We have to move?  
  
Lorelai: Well, maybe...  
  
Rory: I don't want to leave again. Where are we going?  
  
Lorelai: I don't know.  
  
Rory: We won't have anywhere to go!  
  
Lorelai: We found somewhere last time, didn't we?  
  
Rory: Yeah, here! And now we have to leave.  
  
Lorelai: Rory, I'll-  
  
Rory: Don't make me move again!  
  
Lorelai: Rory, honey. (she picks RORY up)I will find somewhere for us to be. And everything's going to be okay. I promise.   
  
Rory: You always promise.  
  
Lorelai: I know-  
  
Rory: Are you going to tell me?  
  
Lorelai: Tell you what?  
  
Rory: When we move. Is it going to be like last time, or will you tell me?  
  
Lorelai: The only reason that I didn't tell you was because you might have told Grandma and Grandpa. (RORY starts to cry)  
  
[Cut To: Doose's, LORELAI and RORY are talking to JOHN]  
  
John: How are you?  
  
Lorelai: Oh, good. Good.   
  
John: That's nice.  
  
Lorelai: I'll just say it. Do you have any jobs open?  
  
John: Don't you have a job?  
  
Lorelai: Um, yeah, at the Independence.   
  
John: That's a good place.  
  
Lorelai: Didn't you already hear about my job?  
  
John: Did you tell me? I'm so sorry, my memory's been going lately.  
  
Lorelai: No, I didn't. But the whole town knows. Patty told...everyone.  
  
John: Oh, I don't listen to all that gossip.  
  
Lorelai: Oh.  
  
John: So, a job? I don't think we need any help around here. Why? Looking for a second job?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, sure.  
  
John: Don't you have enough money?  
  
Lorelai: Oh, wow, let's just jump right in.  
  
John: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked.  
  
Lorelai: No, it's okay.  
  
John: (quietly)Feel free to open an account here.  
  
Lorelai: An account?  
  
John: Yes.   
  
Lorelai: I didn't even know you offered accounts. Well, yes, we'd like one. Thanks.  
  
John: I'll get you all signed up. Sorry about the job.  
  
Lorelai: It's okay. See you later.  
  
Rory: Bye.  
  
John: Bye.  
  
[Cut To: Luke's Diner, LORELAI and RORY are sitting at the counter]  
  
Lorelai: (LUKE hands her a cup of coffee)Thanks.  
  
Luke: On the house.  
  
Lorelai: Thanks again. Um, you wouldn't happen to need any help around here, would you?  
  
Luke: No, why?  
  
Lorelai: I was just looking to change vocation, but apparently the town has all the help it will ever need.  
  
Luke: Yeah, well. Isn't the inn working out for you?  
  
Lorelai: No, it's fine. It's...it's fine. You've got to stop giving us free coffee and food and stuff.  
  
Luke: Why?  
  
Lorelai: Because, Duke, I feel bad.  
  
Luke: Don't.  
  
Lorelai: I do.  
  
Luke: Well don't.  
  
Lorelai: Okay. I'll save the argument for another day.  
  
Luke: Thank you.  
  
Lorelai: Did you know that you never serve anyone else while we're here?  
  
Luke: That's not true.  
  
Lorelai: Of course it is.  
  
Luke: Fine, I'm serving other people. (he picks up some plates)Look at me, serving other people.  
  
Lorelai: Very good.  
  
Luke: (sees RORY looking at her book, but not reading out loud)What's she doing?  
  
Lorelai: (turning to look at RORY)I don't know. Looking at her book?  
  
Rory: Reading.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, well, see. She's reading.  
  
Luke: Oh.  
  
Lorelai: (thinking about it, gasping)She's reading!  
  
Luke: Didn't we go through this a few days ago?  
  
Lorelai: Quietly! She's reading to herself! Rory! (she hugs her)  
  
Luke: That's great.  
  
Lorelai: Yes, it is very great. She needs something to celebrate!  
  
Luke: Want some pie?  
  
Lorelai: Rory?  
  
Rory: Yes.  
  
Luke: Okay, just wait a second. (while LUKE is serving customers LORELAI goes behind the counter, cuts a slice of pie and comes back. LUKE turns around and sees this)Lorelai!  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Luke: What did you do?  
  
Lorelai: Nothing.  
  
Luke: Don't go behind my counter.  
  
Lorelai: Okay.  
  
Luke: Ever.  
  
Lorelai: Never again.  
  
Luke: (sighing)Do you want some pie, too?  
  
Lorelai: Yes. Thank you.  
  
Rory: Thank you.  
  
Luke: Uh-huh. You two would trick me into giving you my kidney.  
  
Lorelai: It's those Gilmore charms.  
  
Luke: Yeah. You're real charming. 


	8. Parents

Parents.  
  
[Cut To: Doose's Market, LORELAI and RORY are walking to the register with a full basket]  
  
Rory: I thought you said we couldn't afford this much?  
  
Lorelai: Well, John said that we can buy it now but pay for it later. That's what an account means.  
  
Rory: Oh, okay.  
  
Lorelai: (reaching the counter)Hey, John.  
  
John: Hi Lorelai. (to RORY)Hi Rory.  
  
Rory: Hi.  
  
John: Did you find that second job?  
  
Lorelai: Uh, no, not yet. It's no big deal.  
  
John: Well, I still hope you find one.  
  
Lorelai: Thanks.  
  
John: Okay, so I'll just put this on your account?  
  
Lorelai: Yup.  
  
John: All done. Bye.  
  
Lorelai: Bye. (walks towards the door, but it opens and KAREN walks in)  
  
Karen: Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: Karen.  
  
Karen: (to RORY)How are you, Rory?  
  
Rory: Good.  
  
Karen: Good. (to LORELAI)So, what school did you decide on?  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Karen: For Rory's preschool?  
  
Lorelai: (as she moves aside so that they don't block the door)Um...yours?  
  
Karen: Oh.  
  
Lorelai: Is there...is there a problem?  
  
Karen: Oh, well, you didn't turn in your paperwork, so I just assumed...  
  
Lorelai: No, um, incorrect assumption. (she laughs nervously, then neither says anything)Is it too late? Was there a due date?  
  
Karen: Yes, there is. The eleventh.  
  
Lorelai: Uh, sorry, I don't really have a calendar...when's that?  
  
Karen: Tomorrow.  
  
Lorelai: To...tomorrow? Seriously?  
  
Karen: Didn't I tell you that?  
  
Lorelai: Ha...no.  
  
Karen: I didn't? Oh, Lorelai, I'm so sorry.  
  
Lorelai: No...no, it's-  
  
Karen: It must have just slipped my mind, I feel so horrible.   
  
Lorelai: It's okay. Really. I can go home and get it.  
  
Karen: Are you sure?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, it's no problem. At all.  
  
Karen: Really?  
  
Lorelai: I promise, Karen. It's fine. It's fine.  
  
[Cut To: Luke's Diner, LORELAI and RORY are at the counter]  
  
Lorelai: ...and it's not fine!  
  
Luke: (while he serves other customers)Why not?  
  
Lorelai: Because! I don't want to go back there! I just left what? A week ago?  
  
Luke: A little more.  
  
Lorelai: And now I'm supposed to go back? And...and talk to them? After all of this?  
  
Luke: Yes.  
  
Lorelai: Duke, come on. How is that taking my side?  
  
Luke: I am taking your side. But Lorelai, this is your kid. You do what you have to do.  
  
Lorelai: Uh.  
  
Luke: She needs school, doesn't she?  
  
Rory: Yes.  
  
Luke: And to go to school you need this stuff, right?  
  
Rory: Yes.  
  
Luke: And if Rory can figure it out then you can, too, right?  
  
Lorelai: (groaning)Yes.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, room 22, LORELAI is cleaning and RORY is in a chair reading]  
  
Lorelai: Honey, don't you want to put that book away? You've been reading it non-stop.  
  
Rory: No.  
  
Lorelai: It's probably not good to look at it so much. You should be playing or...watching tv.  
  
Rory: (turning to look at LORELAI)I don't want to.  
  
Lorelai: You don't want to go to the park?   
  
Rory: No.  
  
Lorelai: I'll come with you.  
  
Rory: No.  
  
Lorelai: C'mon. Do it for me? Please?  
  
Rory: (sighing)Okay.  
  
Lorelai: You really like that sighing thing, huh? (RORY smiles)  
  
[Cut To: Stars Hollow Park, RORY and LORELAI are on the swings]  
  
Rory: Are we going to move again?  
  
Lorelai: I don't think we should get into this again.  
  
Rory: I just want to know if we have to leave.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, we probably have to leave. But maybe I can talk to Mia.  
  
Rory: Tell her we don't want to leave.  
  
Lorelai: I will. (after a pause)You wanna play tag?  
  
Rory: You're it! (she takes off running)  
  
Lorelai: I'm gonna get you! (she runs after RORY)  
  
(time lapse. LORELAI and RORY are on a bench, tired)  
  
Lorelai: How long were we out there?  
  
Rory: Two...three minutes?  
  
Lorelai: Feels like longer.  
  
Rory: Definitely.  
  
Lorelai: So, running?  
  
Rory: We should never do it again.  
  
Lorelai: Amen.  
  
Fran: (walking up to them)Hi, girls.  
  
Lorelai: (uncomfortably)Oh, uh, hi Fran.  
  
Fran: Are you...on a break?  
  
Lorelai: No, I'm done for the day.  
  
Rory: Except for turn down.  
  
Lorelai: Yes, except for turndown.  
  
Fran: (letting out a breath and sitting down)Oh, thank goodness. I thought maybe Mia had gone through with all that firing nonsense. I'm glad she forgot about it.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, no, she didn't. I just don't have anywhere else to go yet, so...  
  
Fran: You're not really going to leave, are you?  
  
Lorelai: Yes.  
  
Fran: Oh, Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: (to RORY)Honey, go play on the swings, okay? I'll be there in a little while.  
  
Rory: Okay. (she runs toward the swings)  
  
Fran: Why did she need to leave?  
  
Lorelai: She sees me yelling enough. And she's smart. I don't want her to know and remember that I'm yelling at then hate me.  
  
Fran: I'm sure she won't-  
  
Lorelai: Did Mia ask you to do this?  
  
Fran: Do what?  
  
Lorelai: Because this is between me and her.   
  
Fran: Lorelai, I don't-  
  
Lorelai: Are you supposed to convince me that this is the right thing? That it's not so bad? You don't know my parents and you don't know what it was like. I came here to get rid of that. I am making my own decisions, my own choices. And I am not going to be blackmailed into calling the parents that made me run away!  
  
Fran: I know that you don't want to hear this, but you'll miss them. When you don't have them anymore, you'll really wish that you'd have gotten to know them better.  
  
Lorelai: Wow, you guys have almost a word-for-word argument, huh? That's exactly what Mia told me.  
  
Fran: Well of course it's on her mind.  
  
Lorelai: And I appreciate that she's thinking of us, but I don't need her help in this area.  
  
Fran: That's not what I meant, although she does care about you, we all do. I meant because of her mother.  
  
Lorelai: Why, is she as terrible as mine?  
  
Fran: She died, Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Fran: Mia's mother died last Wednesday. I thought she'd have told you.  
  
Lorelai: No, she didn't. That explains so much. Why she's been so adamant about it.  
  
Fran: She misses her. They were close. She doesn't want you to regret your relationship.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, I feel so badly for her. (checking her watch)I should get back. Maybe I'll have time to talk to her before turndown. (she stands up)  
  
Fran: Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you later, then?  
  
Lorelai: Sure. (calling to RORY)Rory! Come on, we have to go! (RORY comes over and they leave)  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, LORELAI and RORY walk in the lobby and over to MIA at the counter]  
  
Lorelai: Hi, Mia?  
  
Mia: (happy that LORELAI is talking to her again)Lorelai! Hello!  
  
Lorelai: Hi, um, can we talk?  
  
Mia: Yes, of course. (to ALECK)Would you mind watching the desk for a moment?  
  
Aleck: Sure. (MIA reaches under the counter and pulls out an envelope, then leads LORELAI and RORY to a couch)  
  
Lorelai: Maybe this is the kind of conversation we should be having in a more private area?  
  
Mia: I could get an empty room.  
  
Lorelai: Okay. (MIA goes back to the counter and picks a set of keys off of the wall)  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, room 14, LORELAI and MIA sit down in chairs opposite each other at a table and Rory sits on the bed]  
  
Lorelai: (to RORY)Oh, no, honey, don't mess up the bed. Sit on the floor.  
  
Mia: It's fine. (to RORY)Don't worry about it. (RORY sits back down on the bed)So, what is it that was so important we had to relocate?  
  
Lorelai: I saw Fran today. Just now, actually. (MIA looks at her expectantly)She...she told me about your mom.  
  
Mia: (looking down, referring to her mother)Bless her soul.  
  
Lorelai: Mia, I didn't know that that was why...all of this...I had no idea.  
  
Mia: Well how could you? I didn't tell you.  
  
Lorelai: I'm so, so sorry for your loss.  
  
Mia: Thank you. She's a wonderful woman. (starting to cry)Was. She was a wonderful woman. I can't get used to saying that. Four days ago she was alive.   
  
Lorelai: (gently)How did she...?  
  
Mia: Heart attack. She was only sixty-five.  
  
Lorelai: (moving her chair closer to MIA's)I'm so-  
  
Mia: She used to tell us kids that she'd live to be a hundred. After my father died, we were all so shaken. She wanted to give us a promise that we could hold on to. That we'd never be alone. I believed that story for too long. I took her for granted.  
  
Lorelai: I'm sure you didn't.  
  
Mia: When we were younger, every time we were sick, she's stay home with us. She'd let the other kids stay home from school and we'd all have a little party. Just the four of us.  
  
Lorelai: You have two siblings?  
  
Mia: A brother, Luke. And my sister Carrie. Do you have any brothers or sisters?  
  
Lorelai: No, just me.  
  
Mia: I love them to death. They're both flying in for the funeral.  
  
Lorelai: When is it?  
  
Mia: Tomorrow afternoon. Because Mom loved Mondays. The only person in the world I've ever met who loved Mondays. She said they were a new start. So we wanted it to be on Monday.  
  
Lorelai: That's sweet.  
  
Mia: Thank you. Look at me, I must be a mess.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, no, Mia, you look fine. You look like an angel's smiling down on you.  
  
Mia: (smiling through her tears)Thank you. She always was an angel. She just didn't have her wings yet.  
  
Lorelai: I'm sure she was.  
  
Mia: I just wish I'd spent more time with her, been around more. Told her I loved her.  
  
Lorelai: I'm sure she knew.  
  
Mia: Yes, well. That's why I think it's important that you and your mother...  
  
Lorelai: We don't have to talk about this now.  
  
Mia: No, something positive should come out of all this. And that would be you calling your mother.  
  
Lorelai: You don't understand what it was like.  
  
Mia: Please? Won't you call her for me? For my mother's memory?  
  
Lorelai: (knowing she can't say no)Okay.  
  
Mia: Really?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah.  
  
Mia: That's great, really. Thank you.  
  
Lorelai: Uh-huh.  
  
Mia: Well, despite what you say, I'm sure I need to clean up. I'll just use the restroom in here, and you can get to doing turndown?  
  
Lorelai: Sure, okay.  
  
Mia: (getting up to go into the bathroom)Oh, and here. (she hands LORELAI the envelope she got earlier)  
  
Lorelai: What's this?  
  
Mia: You asked if you could be paid earlier?   
  
Lorelai: Oh, right, of course.  
  
Mia: I'm sorry, I really should have given it to you yesterday.  
  
Lorelai: No problem. I'll see you later tonight, I guess.  
  
Mia: Goodbye.  
  
Rory: Bye.  
  
[Cut To: Main Street, LORELAI and RORY are walking]  
  
Rory: Why are we going to Luke's again?  
  
Lorelai: Because you were really good at the inn, with Mia. I'm glad I've got such a good kid.  
  
Rory: So we're gonna call Gramma and Granpa?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah. We have to, now.  
  
[Cut To: Luke's Diner, LORELAI and RORY walk in and over to a table]  
  
Luke: Oh, hey. How'd it go?  
  
Lorelai: As good as can be expected. She was pretty upset.  
  
Luke: Well, of course. She hasn't talked to you in a while.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah. (after a pause)Wait, how did you even know?  
  
Luke: What do you mean?  
  
Lorelai: How did you know about my talk with Mia?  
  
Luke: Mia? I meant the one with your parents. For the school stuff.  
  
Lorelai: (shocked)Oh, my God. Oh my God, I totally forgot.  
  
Luke: You forgot?  
  
Lorelai: I was at the park, and I saw Fran and then I went to talk to Mia...  
  
Luke: So you don't have it?  
  
Lorelai: (panicking)No!  
  
Luke: Don't you have to have it tomorrow?  
  
Lorelai: Not helping, Duke! (getting up)Can you watch Rory?  
  
Rory: What?  
  
Luke: What?  
  
Lorelai: Can you watch her so I can go?  
  
Luke: I can't...I can't watch kids. You don't even know me. What if I'm a serial killer?  
  
Lorelai: You're not!  
  
Luke: I can't take her. I'm meeting my uncle.  
  
Lorelai: Bring her with you! She loves uncles!  
  
Rory: What?  
  
Luke: I'm pretty sure you don't want her around Louie.  
  
Lorelai: Louie's your uncle?  
  
Luke: Yeah.  
  
Lorelai: Blow him off! (LUKE looks at her)I know, I know. I'm just desperate.  
  
Luke: Why don't you just take her?  
  
Lorelai: Because I'm kinda hoping to (whispering)sneak in unnoticed, you know?  
  
Luke: Why?  
  
Lorelai: I don't want to talk to my mom!  
  
Luke: I'm really sorry, Lorelai. But I have to go see Louie, he's moving away tomorrow.   
  
Lorelai: No, I know. It was so inappropriate for me to even ask. (sighing)So I guess I'm taking her.  
  
Luke: Sorry.  
  
Lorelai: No, no. Okay. (to RORY)Let's go.  
  
Rory: No food?  
  
Lorelai: Nope. I'll get you your you're-a-really-good-girl meal tomorrow.  
  
Rory: (excited)So we're going to go see Gramma and Granpa?  
  
Lorelai: I hope not. 


	9. Visits

A/N: Sorry this one's a little late, but the holidays distracted me. Happy late Easter to everyone who celebrates it. This chapter's a tiny bit shorter than the rest, due to my own stupidity (long story). Sorry.   
  
Visits.  
  
[Cut To: beneath LORELAI's window, LORELAI and RORY are climbing the tree. They reach the window and RORY tries to open it]  
  
Rory: Stuck.  
  
Lorelai: Here, let me do it. (RORY moves away and LORELAI opens the window, they both climb in)  
  
[Cut To: Gilmore House, Lorelai's room, LORELAI closes the window and RORY goes over and plays with some toys]  
  
Lorelai: You know, every time we do that I feel guilty that my three year old knows how to climb a two-story high tree.  
  
Rory: Almost four year old.  
  
Lorelai: Either way. Okay, so, you know what we're looking for?  
  
Rory: (playing with some dolls)Huh? Yeah.  
  
Lorelai: I can see you're going to be a lot of help.  
  
Rory: It's in the closet and the box has my name on it.  
  
Lorelai: I take it back, you are a lot of help. Thanks.  
  
Rory: You're welcome.  
  
Lorelai: (going over to the closet and pulling out the box)How'd you know it was here?  
  
Rory: Gramma told me.  
  
Lorelai: Why?  
  
Rory: She said you'd forget.  
  
Lorelai: Nice. Well, that went a lot faster than I expected. Let's go.  
  
Rory: No.  
  
Lorelai: Yes.  
  
Rory: I want to play for a little while. They don't even know we're here.  
  
Lorelai: Five minutes.  
  
Rory: Thank you, Mommy.  
  
Lorelai: You're welcome. And remember where everything was. Mom'll notice if it's out of place.  
  
Rory: I know.  
  
Lorelai: Okay. I'll call the cab. Exactly five minutes.  
  
Rory: Whatever.  
  
Lorelai: (dialing)You have such a high level of respect for me. I love that. I say jump and you don't even ask how high, you just jump. (phone)Yeah, 7835 Hemingway. Ten minutes? Thanks, bye. (to RORY)Because I said to, you did it. Isn't that great?  
  
Rory: Yeah.  
  
Lorelai: That sounded like a sarcastic yeah. Not truthful, not heartfelt, not...what's that?  
  
Rory: What?  
  
Lorelai: (sighing)Christopher.  
  
Rory: (screaming)Daddy?  
  
Lorelai: Shh. (to herself)Why today? Why now?(she walks over to the window and opens it)Hi.  
  
Christopher: Hey, Lor. How'd you know it was me?  
  
Lorelai: I've heard you climbing up this tree too many times not to recognize it.  
  
Christopher: (climbing in and kissing her on the cheek)So, what's up?  
  
Rory: Daddy! (she runs to him and he picks her up)  
  
Christopher: Hey, Rory.  
  
Rory: I haven't seen you in forever.  
  
Christopher: I know, sorry. What have you guys been up to?  
  
Lorelai: That's all you have to ask?  
  
Christopher: Um, yes. Is there something else I should be asking?  
  
Lorelai: Oh, Chris. (she goes over and hugs him)Thank you.  
  
Christopher: You're...welcome. I think. Why are you thanking me?  
  
Lorelai: (letting go)My parents, they were so awful. They wanted to know where and why and they wanted to come get me. But you understand. And you don't have to ask, because you know why, right?  
  
Christopher: Why what, Lor? Are you okay?  
  
Lorelai: Why I left.  
  
Christopher: (laughing)Why, did you go to Vegas or something?  
  
Lorelai: Chris, I...we left. We moved out.  
  
Christopher: What?  
  
Lorelai: (as tears form in her eyes)You knew that, right?  
  
Christopher: You moved out?  
  
Lorelai: (crying)We've been gone for more than a week.  
  
Christopher: You...you...where did you go?  
  
Lorelai: You didn't even notice? We've been gone for over a week, Chris! A week. And you didn't even know?  
  
Christopher: I was at school.  
  
Lorelai: (getting RORY back from CHRISTOPHER)Right, school. I forgot you had school. And school, that's...that's much more important than family. (she starts to leave through the door)  
  
Rory: (crying silently)The box, Mommy.  
  
Lorelai: Right. (she goes back and picks it up)Bye Chris.  
  
Christopher: No, Lor, where're you going?   
  
Lorelai: Say goodbye, Rory.  
  
Rory: No.  
  
Lorelai: Okay. (she walks out the door)  
  
Christopher: Lor! Lor! Where are you going? (he follows her downstairs)  
  
[Cut To: Gilmore House, downstairs, LORELAI is walking to the front door and CHRISTOPHER is following her]  
  
Christopher: What do you mean you left?  
  
Emily: (coming from the dining room)Christopher? Is that you? (seeing LORELAI)Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: Hi Mom.  
  
Richard: (coming in from the hallway)Lorelai?  
  
Lorelai: Dad. Well, the gang's all here.  
  
Rory: Gramma! Granpa!  
  
Emily: Rory! (she goes to hold RORY, but LORELAI won't let her)Lorelai, please. I haven't seen her in ten days.  
  
Lorelai: I need to go. I...I have to leave.  
  
Emily: (starting to cry)Just let me hold her, Lorelai. Please.  
  
Lorelai: No.  
  
Richard: She is our granddaughter.  
  
Lorelai: I've got to...(car horn beeps)Bye.  
  
Rory: (as they leave)We're going to call you! Mia says we have to!  
  
Emily: (crying)Bye, Rory! We love you! We miss you!  
  
Richard: Bye Rory!  
  
Christopher: Wait, you're just going to let her go?  
  
Emily: She's already gone.  
  
[Cut To: outside the Gilmore House, CHRISTOPHER runs out and meets LORELAI and RORY by the cab door]  
  
Christopher: You're leaving? Just like that?  
  
Lorelai: I already left, Chris. A week ago.  
  
Christopher: Look, I'm sorry, okay?  
  
Lorelai: No, it's not okay. You didn't even notice!  
  
Christopher: Where are you going?  
  
Lorelai: Home. (they get in the cab)  
  
Christopher: Lor!  
  
Lorelai: (to the CAB DRIVER)Go.  
  
Cab Driver: Aren't you-  
  
Lorelai: Go! (they start driving)  
  
Christopher: (calling after them)Where are you going? Rory! Lor!  
  
[Cut To: Cab, LORELAI and RORY are in the back, both crying]  
  
Rory: Why doesn't Daddy love us?  
  
Lorelai: (too upset to shield RORY)I don't know.  
  
Rory: He said that he didn't know we were gone.  
  
Lorelai: I know.  
  
Rory: Why didn't he...why didn't he...(she starts crying too hard to speak)  
  
[Cut To: outside Luke's Diner, LORELAI is sitting on the steps holding RORY, who has fallen asleep from crying]  
  
Luke: (walking up)What are you doing here?  
  
Lorelai: Forgetting. (LUKE looks at her, concerned)I don't want to talk about it.  
  
Luke: Okay. (LORELAI doesn't say anything, or move)Want some coffee?  
  
Lorelai: Sure.  
  
[Cut To: Luke's Diner, LORELAI, RORY and LUKE walk in and LUKE starts the coffee]  
  
Lorelai: So, how was your night?  
  
Luke: As good as I could expect, I guess. At least he's moving away tomorrow.  
  
Lorelai: Family, huh? (as she shifts RORY in her arms)Good for nothing.  
  
Luke: Do you want to-?  
  
Lorelai: No, I've got her. Thanks. You're home early.  
  
Luke: I can't handle too much time alone with Louie.  
  
Lorelai: (continuing the small talk)Where'd you go?  
  
Luke: Some little restaurant exactly like this one. But of course, he couldn't be bothered to come here, so I had to drive half an hour to eat the exact same food I serve here.  
  
Lorelai: Hamburger, fries.  
  
Luke: Louie annoys me, but not so much to drive me to suicide. I had a salad.   
  
Lorelai: Nice. Healthy.  
  
Luke: Have you ever had one?  
  
Lorelai: Before dinner, yeah.  
  
Luke: Those fancy resurant salads? They're tiny! They don't count.  
  
Lorelai: No, at home.  
  
Luke: Your mom made salad and dinner every night?  
  
Lorelai: (laughing a little)My mom? Cook? No, no, no. She "instructed" the maids.   
  
Luke: (turning to get LORELAI a cup of coffee)Maid?  
  
Lorelai: Oh, no. Maids. She can't hold onto one for more than a week, usually. (as LUKE hands her her coffee)Thanks. But anyway. Let's not talk about my mother. Let's talk about...(sighs)anything.  
  
Luke: You look tired.  
  
Lorelai: I look how I feel.  
  
Luke: Why don't you go home? Get some sleep?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah. Sleep.  
  
Luke: At least Rory's asleep, right?  
  
Lorelai: (sadly)From the crying. (after a minute)Bye.  
  
Luke: Bye.  
  
Lorelai: (reaching into her pocket)Oh, for the coffee.  
  
Luke: No charge.  
  
Lorelai: No. Don't you dare. (handing him the money)Here. See you tomorrow.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, potting shed, RORY is asleep in bed and LORELAI is awake]  
  
Lorelai: (singing softly while she cries)You were so young and you were so wild. I knew you were nobody's innocent child. The first day I saw you, you really got to me. I thought I could change you. What good did it do me? Things got rough and you couldn't wait. Now you're tripping back, but babe, babe it's too late.  
  
[Cut To: Stars Hollow PreSchool, LORELAI and RORY are in KAREN's office]  
  
Karen: I'm still going to need your driver's lisense.  
  
Lorelai: I don't have one.  
  
Karen: Uh...a bill with your address on it?  
  
Lorelai: Hmm, no.  
  
Karen: I'm gonna need something.  
  
Lorelai: I live at the Inn, I don't have a bill or anything.  
  
Karen: The Dragonfly?  
  
Lorelai: The Independence.  
  
Karen: Oh, Mia's place. Well, I'm going to write that address down, but you'll need to give me a signed letter.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, from Mia? Sure. Tomorrow.  
  
Karen: And that's it. You've given me everything I need. I'll send out a packet with everything you need-supplies, etc. School starts August tenth.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, wow, early.  
  
Karen: But they get out earlier.  
  
Lorelai: I guess. So, we're done.   
  
Karen: Yup.  
  
Lorelai: Bye.  
  
Karen: Bye, Rory.  
  
Rory: Yeah.  
  
[Cut To: Luke's Diner, LORELAI and RORY walk in]  
  
Lorelai: You want to go get us a table? Wait for me for a sec?  
  
Rory: Whatever. (she goes over and sits at an empty table)  
  
Lorelai: (at the counter)Hey.  
  
Luke: What's up with Rory?  
  
Lorelai: She's...(trying to lie, but giving up)horrible. She's taking it so badly.  
  
Luke: Taking what badly?  
  
Lorelai: The things Chris said to me. Right in front of her! God, I could kill him.  
  
Luke: Who's Chris? What'd he say?  
  
Lorelai: I mean, she's young, but she's not too young to know what he meant.  
  
Luke: Meant when he said what?  
  
Lorelai: (in a mocking voice)"I was at school." (regular voice)You know, I thought he'd be worried sick. I thought that maybe he'd have tried to find Stars Hollow, maybe he was up all night thinking about us.  
  
Luke: Chris?  
  
Lorelai: Yes, Chris. Son of a-.  
  
Rory: Mommy?  
  
Lorelai: Hi hun.  
  
Rory: Miss Patty's over there.  
  
Lorelai: And?  
  
Rory: She's talking to me.  
  
Lorelai: And?  
  
Rory: She talks a lot.  
  
Lorelai: (laughing a little)Okay, let's go. Bye, Duke.  
  
Luke: Coffee?  
  
Lorelai: And pancakes. (seeing RORY's sad face)And strawberries.  
  
Luke: I don't think we have any-  
  
Lorelai: Please?  
  
Luke: (seeing RORY)I'll go to Doose's.  
  
Lorelai: I owe 'ya. (they walk over to the table)Hi Patty.  
  
Miss Patty: Hello, dear. I see you were talking to Luke.  
  
Lorelai: You saw correctly.  
  
Miss Patty: He's a very nice boy.  
  
Lorelai: Yes, he is.  
  
Miss Patty: Very nice.  
  
Lorelai: So, what were you and Rory talking about?  
  
Miss Patty: Oh, I just wanted to tell you two personally about the opening of my studio.  
  
Lorelai: Right, you told us. Studio, Harry, hair. I remember.  
  
Miss Patty: And I was thinking that it'd be wonderful for you to join us in a little dance that we're having.  
  
Lorelai: A dance? Like, a high school dance?  
  
Miss Patty: A little like that, I suppose.   
  
Lorelai: Sure, we'll be there.  
  
Luke: (coming over to the table with their food)Pancakes with strawberries.  
  
Lorelai: We'll be there...with Luke.  
  
A/N: The song Lorelai sings is "Where Were You When I Needed You" by The Bangles. Also, I know Rory climbing a tree is a little far-fetched, but I've seen three year olds do it before. So, just trust me, here. 


	10. Apologies

A/N: This being Before the Beginning's 10th chapter (yay!), I'd like to thank each and every person who has reviewed so far. You guys inspire me and I'm glad you're reading-and liking, hopefully-this story.   
  
FF.net: karen elizabeth, awshucks, voodoo-lvr, skijump, thena, melissa larkin, ggobsessed, phrog, princessdeleon, molly22, bbwholly1981, SilverTree, carrielynn, freebird777, Nat1, selestria, rat bastard, DriftAway, angleic1, ccabello, rayann, sarah, StephieM, imaslacker, Brooke-L, Silversun, Steph, Miss-Lionesse, Rory Granger, Skittles6, Kaity, Immaginary-Immortal and dawn  
  
Fan Forum: Alissa, Thena and Silversun, who are listed twice because they're nice times two.  
  
Stars-Hollow.Org: aleck and mrslukedanes  
  
See, this is why the last chapter was shorter. I had counted "Visits" as chapter 10 and added this at the top, then I took it away and...you don't care, do you? Okay, well, on with the story.  
  
Apologies.  
  
[Cut To: Luke's Diner, LORELAI, RORY and MISS PATTY are sitting at a table and LUKE has just served them]  
  
Lorelai: We'll be there...with Luke.  
  
Luke: That'll be pretty hard, seeing as I'm not going.  
  
Lorelai: Of course you are.  
  
Luke: (sighing)These conversations with you, they just drain me of all my energy.  
  
Lorelai: (smiling)I love that about me.  
  
Rory: (excited)Are you really coming with us?  
  
Luke: No.  
  
Rory: (sadly)Oh.  
  
Lorelai: Hey, Duke, can I talk to you up at the counter for a minute?  
  
Luke: Why?  
  
Lorelai: Come on. (they walk behind the counter)What was that?  
  
Luke: What?  
  
Lorelai: Her father just told her last night that he didn't know she was gone-  
  
Luke: He said that?  
  
Lorelai: And now you can't even take an hour or two out of your life to go to some dance with us?  
  
Luke: I didn't know.  
  
Lorelai: She needs this, Duke. Did you see how excited she was?  
  
Luke: (feeling bad)Yeah.  
  
Lorelai: And you remember her last night?  
  
Luke: (sighing)Yes. (LORELAI looks at him)Fine, I'll go.  
  
Lorelai: Thank you. Go and tell her that. (LUKE goes back to the table and LORELAI follows)  
  
Luke: Hey, Rory?  
  
Rory: Yeah?  
  
Luke: I guess I can go with you to the dance.  
  
Rory: Really?  
  
Luke: Sure. (RORY smiles)  
  
Lorelai: (to LUKE, quietly)Was that so hard?  
  
Luke: (to LORELAI, quietly)I'm not dressing up.  
  
Lorelai: (to LUKE, quietly)That's what you think.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, room 15, LORELAI is cleaning and RORY is jumping on the bed]  
  
Rory: And I can wear a dress! Can I wear a dress? A really pretty one like (a little quieter)the ones I used to have.  
  
Lorelai: I don't know.  
  
Rory: When is it?  
  
Lorelai: I don't know, she didn't say.  
  
Rory: Maybe it's not for a long time, so we can save up some money.  
  
Lorelai: I don't want you to worry about money. We've got...enough.  
  
Rory: So I can have a dress?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, we'll see.  
  
Rory: Are you going to wear a dress?  
  
Lorelai: I don't think so.  
  
Rory: Oh. Then I won't, either.  
  
Lorelai: Sure you will. Listen, we probably don't even need to think about it for a while.  
  
Rory: Luke's coming with us.  
  
Lorelai: I know.  
  
Rory: But Daddy's not.  
  
Lorelai: I know that, too.  
  
Rory: Hmm.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, lobby, ALECK is behind the counter and LORELAI walks up to him while RORY sits on the couch]  
  
Lorelai: Excuse me?  
  
Aleck: Yes?  
  
Lorelai: Can you tell me where Mia is?  
  
Aleck: She's got the day off today.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, really? She- (remembering, to herself)Monday. Oh, God. (to ALECK)Thanks. (she walks over to RORY and gets her hand)  
  
Rory: Where are we going?  
  
Lorelai: Home. But only for a minute.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, potting shed, LORELAI is going through their bags and RORY is sitting on the floor watching]  
  
Rory: Are you done working?  
  
Lorelai: No. Don't you have anything black?  
  
Rory: Gramma doesn't like black on me.  
  
Lorelai: And that didn't motivate me to buy a black shirt?  
  
Rory: Uh-  
  
Lorelai: Here (handing her a bag). Go through this and look for a dress, okay?  
  
Rory: For the dance?  
  
Lorelai: No, not for the dance. Just find one. And I have to find a shirt.  
  
[Cut To: Main Street, LORELAI and RORY are walking]  
  
Rory: So where are we going?  
  
Lorelai: Mia's mom died.  
  
Rory: Today?  
  
Lorelai: No, today's just the funeral.  
  
Rory: Funeral?  
  
Lorelai: Funeral.  
  
Rory: What's that?  
  
Lorelai: It's...um...it's when people remember those they lost.  
  
Rory: Oh.  
  
[Cut To: Stars Hollow church, the funeral is over and LORELAI is holding RORY, they're up near MIA]  
  
Lorelai: Hi, Mia.  
  
Mia: Lorelai!  
  
Lorelai: (hugging MIA)I'm so sorry.  
  
Rory: (opening her arms for a hug)Me, too.  
  
Mia: (hugging RORY)Thank you. What are you doing here?  
  
Lorelai: We came as soon as we remembered. I can't believe I almost forgot.  
  
Rory: I wore a dress. It's not black.  
  
Mia: Well, it's very pretty.  
  
Lorelai: Sorry about that. We didn't have any black dresses. We stick out.  
  
Mia: No, of course not. I'm so glad that you came, though.  
  
Lorelai: Me too. It sounds like she was a really great woman.  
  
Mia: She really, really was.  
  
Luke: (walking up)Mia.  
  
Mia: Lucas. (they hug)  
  
Luke: How are you?  
  
Mia: Alright.  
  
Luke: Do you want to come over to the diner?  
  
Mia: Oh, I'm meeting Luke and Carrie.  
  
Luke: You can all come, if you'd like.  
  
Mia: Okay, well, we'll meet you there?  
  
Luke: Yeah. (to LORELAI)You can come, too.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, no, we shouldn't.  
  
Mia: Please?  
  
Lorelai: Actually I really need to get back to work.  
  
Luke: Right, of course. Then I'll see you later?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah.  
  
Luke: Okay. (to MIA)I'll see you in a little while.  
  
Lorelai: (to MIA)And I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Mia: Goodbye.  
  
Rory: Bye!  
  
Lorelai: Bye. Bye, Duke.  
  
[Cut To: Main Street, LORELAI and RORY are walking home]  
  
Rory: Why was I sorry?  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Rory: I said I was sorry but I don't know why.  
  
Lorelai: Then why would you say it?  
  
Rory: Because you did.  
  
Lorelai: Well I said it because I felt bad about what happened.  
  
Rory: Well I did, too.  
  
Lorelai: Okay.  
  
Rory: When are we calling Gramma and Granpa?  
  
Lorelai: Wednesday.  
  
Rory: What's today?  
  
Lorelai: Monday.  
  
Rory: Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday. Two days.  
  
Lorelai: That's right. Two days.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, room 17, LORELAI is cleaning and RORY is sitting on the bed]  
  
Rory: Are you going to die?  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Rory: Mia's mom died.  
  
Lorelai: Have you been thinking about this? Is that why you've been so quiet?  
  
Rory: Are you?  
  
Lorelai: Not soon.  
  
Rory: Where will I go?  
  
Lorelai: I'm not going to die any time in the near future.  
  
Rory: I'll have to live all by myself! And I'll have to get a job and work all day and I can never go to school.  
  
Lorelai: No, you won't. Because I'm not going to die now.  
  
Rory: What if you did?  
  
Lorelai: Then you'd go live with Gramma and Granpa, or Daddy-  
  
Rory: Not with Daddy. Never, ever with Daddy.  
  
Lorelai: Honey-  
  
Rory: No!  
  
Lorelai: Well don't worry about it because I'm not dying.  
  
Rory: I'm never even going to talk to Daddy. I'm not calling him.  
  
Lorelai: You don't have to.  
  
Rory: Only Gramma and Granpa. Only them.  
  
Lorelai: Okay. You don't have to call anyone else.  
  
Rory: Because we hate him, right?  
  
Lorelai: (uncomfortably)Uh...you shouldn't hate people.  
  
Rory: But-  
  
Lorelai: Why don't you go back to your book? I need to hurry up.  
  
[Cut To: Luke's Diner, night, LORELAI is knocking on the door]  
  
Luke: (opening the door)What are you doing here? Are you okay?  
  
Lorelai: (coming in)Did you just come from upstairs? What's up there?  
  
Luke: I live there.  
  
Lorelai: No!  
  
Luke: Yes.  
  
Lorelai: Cool.  
  
Luke: Yeah, it's awesome. What did you say you were doing here?  
  
Lorelai: I didn't wake you up, did I? I'm sorry.  
  
Luke: No, it's fine. I wasn't asleep.  
  
Lorelai: Well, good.  
  
Luke: So?  
  
Lorelai: Uh, well...(to RORY)Go sit down, babe. I'll only be a sec. (to LUKE)Can I talk to you?  
  
Luke: Yeah, sit down. (they sit at the counter)  
  
Lorelai: I just wanted to apologize.  
  
Luke: For what?  
  
Lorelai: Asking you to come to the dance. It was so, so, inappropriate. You're not responsible for Rory being happy.   
  
Luke: No, it's-  
  
Lorelai: Let me finish. It was wrong to try to guilt you into coming. So, I'm sorry and you don't have to come.  
  
Luke: No, of course I'll come.  
  
Lorelai: You don't have to.  
  
Luke: Yeah, I know. But I saw how she looked when I said yes.  
  
Lorelai: (smiling)Aww, Mr. Sensitivity, huh?  
  
Luke: Ah, Jeez.  
  
Lorelai: I'm kidding, I'm kidding.  
  
Luke: So, she's been...okay? Better?  
  
Lorelai: (touched that he cares)Yeah, better.  
  
Luke: And you?  
  
Lorelai: (dismissively)Oh, Dukey.  
  
Luke: You okay?  
  
Lorelai: I'm just...seeing Chris again was hard. But it always is, right?  
  
Luke: Kind of extenuating circumstances, though.  
  
Lorelai: Me running away? Or him being the father of my kid?  
  
Luke: Both?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, I guess it's a special situation. After last night, you know, I thought I was over him. No feelings, none at all. But Rory asked today whether we hated him, and I couldn't bring myself to say we did.  
  
Luke: Were you guys together for a long time?  
  
Lorelai: Oh, yeah.  
  
Luke: How long?  
  
Lorelai: God, um, (after trying to count the years)our whole lives.  
  
Luke: What?  
  
Lorelai: We grew up together, you know? I've known him since forever. My parents-they actually like him better than they do me.  
  
Luke: I doubt it.  
  
Lorelai: Don't. (seeing the clock)I better go.  
  
Luke: Okay. (LORELAI walks over to RORY and picks her up, they walk towards the door)Hey, Lorelai?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah?  
  
Luke: Why'd you come here?  
  
Lorelai: To apologize.   
  
Luke: I haven't known you for long, but you don't seem the type to come over at night, after closing, to say sorry for something so small. So why'd you really come?  
  
Lorelai: Cheap therapy? (LUKE looks at her)I don't know. I just knew that if I came, you'd listen.  
  
Luke: Oh, okay.  
  
Lorelai: And I would to come to just say sorry. I'm a nice person.  
  
Luke: I know you are.  
  
Lorelai: Bye, Duke.  
  
Luke: Bye Lorelai. Bye Rory.  
  
Rory: Goodnight. 


	11. Black Eye

A/N: I am the worst person in the world. I know it. I do, really. And I'm so, so sorry for the long wait. But life...you know...it gets in the way! School's almost over (Thank God!), so I should have some more time to write soon.   
  
Black Eye.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, potting shed, LORELAI is unpacking their bags and RORY is just waking up]  
  
Rory: Mommy?  
  
Lorelai: Hey, you're up.  
  
Rory: (coming to the foot of the bed)What are you doing?  
  
Lorelai: Unpacking.  
  
Rory: How come?  
  
Lorelai: 'Cause we can't live out of these bags forever. Plus it's all nice and clean now, right?  
  
Rory: Right. We cleaned it.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah.  
  
Rory: Are we going to see Mia today?  
  
Lorelai: I think she'll be there. Why?  
  
Rory: I made her a picture.  
  
Lorelai: Lemme see. When'd you make it?  
  
Rory: (as she goes over to the table)Last night.  
  
Lorelai: Maybe I should set a bedtime.  
  
Rory: (coming back)No!  
  
Lorelai: (looking at it)Pretty.  
  
Rory: Thank you.  
  
Lorelai: You're welcome.  
  
Rory: Do you know what tomorrow is?  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Rory: The day we call Gramma and Granpa!  
  
Lorelai: (without enthusiasm)Woohoo.  
  
Rory: I'm going to tell them about our new house and our new job and Luke and the diner and the dance and-  
  
Lorelai: Breathe, babe. (RORY takes a deep breath)Okay, so-  
  
Rory: And Mia and the festival and school and...  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, hallway, LORELAI is walking by, with RORY on the cart. She passes a MAID, the same one she saw when she first started]  
  
Rory: (reading from her book)Hi.  
  
Maid: (thinking RORY was talking to her)Hello.  
  
Rory: Hello.  
  
Maid: What's your name, honey?  
  
Rory: (she looks at LORELAI for approval, LORELAI shrugs)Rory.  
  
Maid: Lori?  
  
Rory: Rory.  
  
Maid: Tori?  
  
Lorelai: It's "Rory," actually.  
  
Maid: (obviously disappoving of LORELAI)You came up with that, I guess.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, I did.  
  
Maid: Figures.  
  
Lorelai: (getting angry)I'm sorry, do you have something to say to me?  
  
Maid: No, why?  
  
Lorelai: (getting a key out of her pocket and handing it to RORY)Here, hun, room seventeen. Go.  
  
Rory: Okay. (she walks to the room and uses the key to go in)  
  
Lorelai: Listen, lady, what's your problem?  
  
Maid: I don't have a problem.  
  
Lorelai: You don't?  
  
Maid: None at all.  
  
Lorelai: I am sick of the disapproving stares and the whispers behind my back. I am sick of people who pass me in a hallway like I'm not even there! So if you've got something to say, now's the time.  
  
Maid: I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Lorelai: Don't you ever talk to my daughter again.  
  
Maid: You're making a lot of enemies.  
  
Lorelai: Excuse me?  
  
Maid: Didn't you say something similar to that to Taylor?  
  
Lorelai: Gotta love small towns, huh?  
  
Maid: We've all got our eye on you. And we're just waiting for you to screw up. Again, I mean.  
  
Lorelai: Again?  
  
Maid: How old are you? And already a mother.  
  
Lorelai: How dare you! How-don't speak to us again, don't look at us again and don't even walk near me unless you want to get a black eye, okay? (she takes the cart to room 17)  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, room 17, LORELAI walks in and RORY is sitting on the floor]  
  
Rory: You always make me leave.  
  
Lorelai: Because these people always make me mad.  
  
Rory: So?  
  
Lorelai: I don't want you to hear me yell.  
  
Rory: I could yell, too, if you want me to.  
  
Lorelai: (cleaning)No, I don't want you to, honey.  
  
Rory: But you yell. And then people could say, "That girl is just like her mother."  
  
Lorelai: There's other ways that we're alike. And you don't want people to say that. They can say, "That girl is so sweet and so smart and who's that with her? It's some crazy woman who's yelling." (RORY laughs)I don't want you to yell. I want you to be the nice girl that you are.  
  
Rory: But I don't like having to leave. It makes me feel like a little girl.  
  
Lorelai: Which you definitely aren't.  
  
Rory: Don't make me leave anymore.  
  
Lorelai: Fine. But when you need therapy when you're ten years old, don't come crying to me.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, lobby, LORELAI and RORY walk past the doorway and notice MIA, then walk into the lobby and up to the desk]  
  
Lorelai: Mia, hi.  
  
Mia: Hello.  
  
Lorelai: How are you?  
  
Mia: Oh, I'm fine.  
  
Lorelai: Really?  
  
Mia: Yes, of course. I'm alright now.  
  
Lorelai: That's good to hear.  
  
Mia: Actually, I wanted to talk to you.  
  
Rory: (coming around the counter)I made you a picture!  
  
Mia: You did?  
  
Rory: Here.  
  
Mia: It's so pretty, Rory. (pointing)Who's that?  
  
Rory: You.  
  
Mia: (pointing to the other person in the picture)And who's this? Your mother?  
  
Rory: No it's your mommy. I didn't know what she looked like so I drew her like Mommy.  
  
Mia: That was a very good idea. Rory, it's very nice. Thank you.  
  
Rory: You're welcome. (she hugs MIA)  
  
Mia: Now, Lorelai-  
  
Lorelai: Yes?  
  
Mia: Would you like Rory to go sit down?  
  
Lorelai: No, she's fine.  
  
Mia: Are you sure?  
  
Lorelai: Yes, I am.  
  
Mia: Okay. Um, Dawn talked to me this morning.  
  
Lorelai: (confused)Dawn?  
  
Mia: She's one of the other maids. About 5'4", brown hair?  
  
Lorelai: Oh. (getting upset)Her.  
  
Mia: Ah, you remember. Apparently there were harsh words exchanged?  
  
Lorelai: Uh, no, I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Mia: Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: I don't even know if I remember Dawn. I'm sorry.  
  
Mia: You said she couldn't pass you in the hall.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, that.  
  
Mia: You said you'd beat her up!  
  
Rory: You did?  
  
Lorelai: (to RORY)Shh. (to MIA)I believe I said "black eye."  
  
Mia: Why would you do that?  
  
Lorelai: She was being a jerk.  
  
Mia: So you threatened her?  
  
Lorelai: She was a jerk!  
  
Mia: Lorelai, you can't do that.  
  
Lorelai: She shouldn't be able to say the things she did.  
  
Mia: She's a co-worker!  
  
Lorelai: I'd call her something other than a jerk, but my kid is standing right here.  
  
Mia: I'd fire people for this. I've never had to, but I would.  
  
Lorelai: So you're-  
  
Mia: No, I'm not. But I should. I'd do it for anyone else.  
  
Lorelai: Well, um-  
  
Mia: I shouldn't be cutting you breaks like this. It isn't fair.  
  
Lorelai: No, I know it's not.  
  
Mia: But I look at you and I look at Rory, and it's impossible not to help you as much as I can.  
  
Lorelai: Mia, I'm sorry. I just, I mean, she totally deserved it, but I probably shouldn't've.  
  
Mia: Probably not.  
  
Lorelai: I'm sorry. It won't...nothing like this...not if it disappoints you. I'm not going to do anything that disappoints you.  
  
Mia: Thank you. But you could never do such a thing. (LORELAI smiles, and she and RORY go back down the hall to their next room)  
  
[Cut To: Luke's Diner, LORELAI and RORY are sitting at a table]  
  
Rory: And mom said she'd beat her up!  
  
Lorelai: "Black eye." I said "black eye," why can no one get that right?  
  
Luke: What'd she say?  
  
Lorelai: (looking at RORY, then back at LUKE)It's not important, is it?  
  
Luke: Uh...no.  
  
Lorelai: Well, good. So we'll have a cheese burger and fries and-  
  
Rory: A real burger and cheese fries.  
  
Luke: She got that from you.  
  
Lorelai: (smiling)I know, and I'm so proud.  
  
Luke: It's comin' up.  
  
Rory: (in a sing-song voice)We're calling Gramma and Granpa tomorrow, we're calling Gramma and Granpa tomorrow!  
  
Lorelai: I know, I've heard. The first twelve times you told me, I heard.  
  
Rory: (acting innocent)Don't you want to?  
  
Lorelai: I'd rather eat a salad.  
  
Luke: (coming over to them with coffee and pouring it)I just caught the end of that, but did you say you were eating a salad?  
  
Lorelai: Oh, that's just so far from what I said.  
  
Luke: Coffee?  
  
Lorelai: Considering that it's already in my cup, yeah, sure.  
  
Luke: You don't want it?  
  
Lorelai: Don't be crazy, of course I do. I'm just messing with ya. Thanks.  
  
Luke: Your welcome. (he doesn't leave)  
  
Lorelai: Something else?  
  
Luke: You really said you'd give her a black eye?  
  
Lorelai: Shut up.  
  
[Cut To: Stars Hollow PreSchool, LORELAI and RORY are in KAREN's office]  
  
Lorelai: So I've got the letter and everything and that's it, right?  
  
Karen: That's all.  
  
Lorelai: We'll go then. (they stand up)  
  
Karen: Oh, no, wait.  
  
Lorelai: Yes?  
  
Karen: We haven't, uh, we haven't received your payment yet.  
  
Lorelai: Payment? For...  
  
Karen: Supplies, classroom things, you know.  
  
Lorelai: Supplies? This is-this is a public school.  
  
Karen: It certainly is.  
  
Lorelai: A public-a free-school.  
  
Karen: Well, the tuition is free.  
  
Lorelai: Since when do public schools cost money?  
  
Karen: No, it's just a fee.  
  
Lorelai: Of how much?  
  
Karen: A hundred dollars.  
  
Lorelai: A hundred?  
  
Karen: It's just a fee. I didn't tell you this either?  
  
Lorelai: Uh, hi, incompetence.  
  
Karen: Excuse me?  
  
Lorelai: Nothing. I-when's this due.  
  
Karen: By the first day.  
  
Lorelai: Okay. Bye.  
  
Karen: Bye.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, hallway, LORELAI and RORY pass DAWN]  
  
Dawn: Look who it is.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, yes, look. Heard you had a little chat with Mia.  
  
Dawn: I'm not sure what you're talking about.  
  
Lorelai: I'll give you a hint. It went something like "Mommy, Mommy, the other maid's being a meanie. Help me please. Sure, I was a jerk to her, but let's not talk about that."  
  
Dawn: I didn't-  
  
Lorelai: You don't want to mess with me, Dawn.  
  
Dawn: Oh, why's that?  
  
Lorelai: 'Cause you're not going to like the outcome.  
  
Dawn: Is that a threat?  
  
Lorelai: I'm walking away, okay? I'm walking away and hoping that I won't run into you again.  
  
Dawn: Why, are you leaving scared?  
  
Lorelai: No, not scared. Smart. (turning her back)Bye-bye, Dawn. 


	12. Calls

A/N: In two half days I'm going to be done with school! And then I'm done! Three more exams, and I'm outta there! Yay!  
  
Thanks for the reviews. I love you ALL! If Ashlee reads this, thank you so much for the banner! I'll post it as my icon so you can all see the prettiness.  
  
Calls.  
  
[Cut To: Luke's Diner, LORELAI and RORY are having breakfast. LORELAI looks exhausted and RORY is obviously happy]  
  
Rory: Can we call now?  
  
Lorelai: No.  
  
Rory: Why not?  
  
Lorelai: Rory, honey, stop. We will call them today, I promise. It's not like we have a choice.  
  
Luke: Who are you calling?  
  
Lorelai: My-  
  
Rory: (excitedly)Gramma and Granpa!  
  
Luke: (to RORY)You look excited. (to LORELAI)You...don't.  
  
Lorelai: I'm not.  
  
Rory: And I am!  
  
Luke: Then why are you bothering to call?  
  
Lorelai: Mia. (long pause during which LORELAI doesn't elaborate)  
  
Luke: Mia...  
  
Lorelai: Said that we had to.  
  
Luke: Oh, that's rough.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah. It's worse than rough.  
  
Luke: What's so bad about them?  
  
Lorelai: What's so bad, he asks. I couldn't even give a list, Duke.  
  
Luke: Well, that's life, huh?  
  
Lorelai: Oh, yeah, life's great.  
  
Luke: Coffee?  
  
Lorelai: Keep it coming.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, lobby, LORELAI and RORY walk in and see MIA]  
  
Mia: Lorelai?  
  
Lorelai: (walking up to the counter)Hey.  
  
Mia: Do you know what today is?  
  
Rory: Gramma and Granpa!  
  
Mia: Well, I guess Rory knows.  
  
Lorelai: She can't stop talking about it.  
  
Mia: So are you ready?  
  
Rory: Yes!  
  
Lorelai: Uh, yeah, after work.  
  
Mia: Oh, after? Sure.  
  
Lorelai: Okay. So...see you later, then.  
  
Mia: Bye.  
  
Rory: Bye.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, room 15, LORELAI is cleaning and RORY is at the desk, reading her book]  
  
Rory: So we'll call after work?  
  
Lorelai: I said we would.  
  
Rory: Yeah, but will we really?   
  
Lorelai: Yes. We've got to call today, so we'll call today.  
  
Rory: Sometimes you say things but then don't do them.  
  
Lorelai: Well, we have to do this.  
  
Rory: Okay, so-  
  
Lorelai: New topic, please.  
  
Rory: Fine. When am I going to get my new book?  
  
Lorelai: What new book?  
  
Rory: I finished this one a million days ago! So can't I have a new one?  
  
Lorelai: Maybe, I don't know. They take a while to make. All night, actually.  
  
Rory: Then I want one of yours.  
  
Lorelai: Those are for when you get a little better at reading, babe. When you're older.  
  
Rory: But I can do it now.  
  
Lorelai: I don't think so.  
  
Rory: You used to say that I could do anything.  
  
Lorelai: Totally different context.  
  
Rory: (frustrated)I want to read it!  
  
Lorelai: (mocking RORY's voice)I know you do!  
  
Rory: (innocently)Please?  
  
Lorelai: Fine, we'll go get one later. But it's going to be hard.  
  
Rory: I know it will.  
  
Lorelai: Really, really hard.  
  
Rory: Okay.  
  
Lorelai: This isn't making you want to read it any less, is it?  
  
Rory: Nope.  
  
Lorelai: Making you want to read it more, huh?  
  
Rory: A little.  
  
Lorelai: Then we'll get it later.  
  
Rory: After we call-  
  
Lorelai: Buh, buh, buh. I don't want to hear it again.  
  
Rory: But-  
  
Lorelai: No.  
  
Rory: I-  
  
Lorelai: Stop.  
  
Rory: Fine.  
  
Lorelai: Fine. Read.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, potting shed, LORELAI is sitting on the bed and RORY is looking at a shelf of books]  
  
Rory: We had more at home.  
  
Lorelai: This is our home. (RORY looks at her) And I know.  
  
Rory: There's only (counting on her fingers)five here.  
  
Lorelai: Smart girl.  
  
Rory: They're long.  
  
Lorelai: So maybe you shouldn't read them, huh? Maybe we should just find some shorter ones.  
  
Rory: No, I can do it.  
  
Lorelai: Okay, then pick one. We should get back.  
  
Rory: (pulling a book off of the shelf)This one.  
  
Lorelai: Let me see.  
  
Rory: (handing it to her)Here.  
  
Lorelai: "The Scarlet Letter?"   
  
Rory: Yeah, letter. Like my letters. (singing)A, B, C, D, E, F-  
  
Lorelai: Not quite like your letters.  
  
Rory: Let's go.  
  
Lorelai: You sure you want to read this one?  
  
Rory: Yes.  
  
Lorelai: (sighing)Okay. (to herself)I don't believe in censorship anyway.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, room 18, LORELAI is making the bed and RORY is sitting on the floor with her book]  
  
Rory: Pl-ant-ied dep in the town's ear-liest...  
  
Lorelai: Planted deep in the town's earliest...  
  
Rory: ...in-fan-ky and kildhood-  
  
Lorelai: What page did you say you were on?  
  
Rory: (excited)Did I say it right?  
  
Lorelai: Infancy and childhood. Now, what page?  
  
Rory: Nine.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, great. Only ten million more.  
  
Rory: Really?  
  
Lorelai: Really what?  
  
Rory: There's that many more pages?  
  
Lorelai: No, honey, Mommy was just being...funny.  
  
Rory: Oh. It was funny.  
  
Lorelai: Thank you.  
  
Rory: You're welcome.  
  
Lorelai: Aren't we polite.  
  
Rory: "Politeness is close to godliness."  
  
Lorelai: Excuse me?  
  
Rory: That's what Gramma tells me.  
  
Lorelai: Really, politeness? I remember back in my day when it was, "cleanliness is close to godliness." Do you know what it means?  
  
Rory: What?  
  
Lorelai: Godliness and politeness and all that.  
  
Rory: Yeah. Of course.  
  
Lorelai: Okay, what does it mean?  
  
Rory: It means...to...uh...I have to read. (LORELAI smiles)  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, room 25, LORELAI is done cleaning, but she's straightening things on the desk, etc and RORY is reading]  
  
Rory: But then, what (trying to sound it out)re-re-rems of other man-you-scrip-tees...  
  
Lorelai: I need to see that one. (RORY shows her the book)But then, what reams of other manuscripts. Why don't you take a break?  
  
Rory: I've taken a whole bunch of breaks already.  
  
Lorelai: Exactly. So one more can't hurt.  
  
Rory: Are we taking our break to call Gramma?  
  
Lorelai: Uh...I thought you forgot about that.  
  
Rory: You said not to talk about it.  
  
Lorelai: And yet, here we are.  
  
Rory: You said we had to.  
  
Lorelai: We do.  
  
Rory: You said if we had to, then we would.  
  
Lorelai: We will. (RORY gets up and picks up her book, getting ready to leave)Later.  
  
Rory: Isn't now later?  
  
Lorelai: No, now is now.  
  
Rory: But later was later, so now now should be later.  
  
Lorelai: I'm confused. (pause)You learned that from me.  
  
Rory: So we're calling?  
  
Lorelai: (sighing)Yes, we're calling.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, lobby, LORELAI comes out of the maintenence room and walks very slowly over to RORY at the counter. RORY gives her a look]  
  
Lorelai: What? I'm here.  
  
Rory: Took you long enough.  
  
Lorelai: I'm old! My bones are...cracking.  
  
Rory: (to MIA)Miss Mia?  
  
Mia: Yes?  
  
Rory: Can we have the phone? Mommy's ready to call.  
  
Mia: Of course. (she turns and takes the phone off of its base)Here. (to LORELAI)Dial nine to get out.  
  
Lorelai: (with a fake smile)Thanks. (LORELAI and RORY walk over to the couches and sit down, LORELAI dials)Hello? This is Lorelai. Is Emily there?  
  
[Cut To: Gilmore House, dining room, EMILY and RICHARD are eating dinner. A MAID comes in]  
  
Emily: Janet.  
  
Janet: Yes, ma'am?  
  
Emily: Well is there a reason that you're in the room?  
  
Janet: Phone call, ma'am.  
  
Emily: Do I take my phone calls while I eat, Janet? (before JANET has a chance to answer)No, I don't. No calls.  
  
Janet: (on the phone)I'm sorry, Miss Lorelai? (both EMILY and RICHARD look up suddenly)Mrs. Gilmore isn't-  
  
Emily: (jumping up, to JANET)Give me that. (on the phone)Lorelai?  
  
Lorelai: (on the phone)Mom. Hi. How are you?  
  
Emily: How am I? When are you coming home, Lorelai?  
  
Lorelai: (on the phone)Mom, I'm-I'm not. I live here. I work here. I...eat here.  
  
Emily: Oh, you eat there, so you're not coming home? (RICHARD gets up)  
  
Richard: I have work. (he leaves and goes into his office)  
  
Lorelai: (on the phone)No, that's not why.  
  
Emily: I tried to look up Stars Hollow in the Phone Book, but I couldn't find it anywhere.  
  
Lorelai: (on the phone)You don't need to know where it is.  
  
Emily: If you're not going to tell me then I'm certainly going to find it myself.  
  
Lorelai: (on the phone)No, I don't need you to find it. Really, we're fine.  
  
Emily: Let me speak with Rory.  
  
Lorelai: (on the phone)What?  
  
Emily: Let me talk to her, please, Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: (on the phone)Okay.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, lobby, LORELAI hands the phone to RORY, who grins widely]  
  
Rory: Hello?  
  
Emily: (on the phone)Rory! How are you, sweetheart? Are you alright?  
  
Rory: Yeah, we're really, really good.  
  
Emily: (on the phone)Can you tell me the phone number to the place you're staying?  
  
Rory: Um, I don't know the number here. I could ask-  
  
Lorelai: (grabbing the phone)Mom, come on. Don't ask things like that.  
  
Emily: (on the phone)Don't you think I have a right to know?  
  
Lorelai: Let me think. No.  
  
Emily: (on the phone)It's not as if I can't use the caller ID.  
  
Lorelai: You don't have caller ID.  
  
Emily: (on the phone)Can I talk to her again, or have my rights been revoked?  
  
Lorelai: Play nice. (she hands the phone to RORY)  
  
Emily: (on the phone)So, what have you been up to? How's school?  
  
Rory: Oh, school hasn't started yet. Not 'till August.  
  
Emily: (on the phone)Well what have you been doing? I mean, if your mother won't even send you to school-  
  
Rory: I just come with Mommy to work.  
  
Emily: (on the phone)To work? What does she do?  
  
Rory: She's a really good cleaner.  
  
Emily: (on the phone)A cleaner? What does she clean?  
  
Rory: She's a maid.  
  
Emily: (on the phone)A maid? Oh, dear Lord. Rory, don't worry, we'll come and get you, I promise.   
  
Rory: I don't need you to come get me, Gramma. I'm fine.  
  
Lorelai: (grabbing the phone again)Bye Mom. (she hangs up and RORY looks at her, confused)  
  
Rory: Mommy.  
  
Lorelai: I'm sorry. I know, I'm sorry. Next time, I promise. I'm sorry, honey. But I'm just afraid that she's going to make you want to leave. And you don't want to leave, do you?  
  
Rory: No.  
  
Lorelai: (looking at RORY's sad face)I'll be better next time. 


	13. Hang Ups

A/N: Late update. Again. Sorry.  
  
XFilesOstrich-No, DinerLuke isn't Mia's sister. On the show, DinerLuke has one sister. Her name is Liz, not Carrie. In my story, Mia also has siblings. She has a sister named Carrie and a brother named Luke. DinerLuke is not related to Mia at all.  
  
Hang Ups.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, lobby, LORELAI and RORY walk up to the counter to give the phone back to MIA]  
  
Mia: That was short.  
  
Rory: (upset)Mommy hung up.  
  
Lorelai: Mommy said sorry.  
  
Mia: How was it?  
  
Lorelai: You didn't hear?  
  
Mia: Well, maybe I heard a tiny bit.  
  
Lorelai: Yes, a tiny bit.  
  
Mia: It didn't sound good from your side.  
  
Lorelai: It wasn't.  
  
Mia: What happened?  
  
Lorelai: Nothing. I don't really feel the need to discuss it.  
  
Mia: Next time it'll be better.  
  
Lorelai: Bye, Mia.  
  
Rory: Bye.  
  
[Luke's Diner, LORELAI and RORY are eating dinner]  
  
Luke: How'd it go? (LORELAI laughs bitterly)Not good.  
  
Lorelai: She was just...herself, you know?  
  
Luke: Yeah, people are usually themselves.  
  
Lorelai: I just thought that maybe once I left she'd finally realize that I wasn't like her and that I wasn't what she wanted me to be.  
  
Luke: You've got to give it time. I mean, what if you were in her place?  
  
Lorelai: Why does everyone make that comparison? Rory's. Not. Leaving. Me.  
  
Luke: I know, it was just an example. Walk a mile, you know?  
  
Lorelai: Sorry.  
  
Rory: You say that a lot tonight.  
  
Lorelai: Well, I mean it.  
  
Luke: (whispering, to LORELAI)What's she talking about?  
  
Rory: Mommy hung up the phone.  
  
Luke: Okay...  
  
Rory: When I was still talking.  
  
Luke: Oh. (to LORELAI)How come?  
  
Lorelai: I didn't like the questions that were being asked. (LUKE waits for her to continue)"What's the phone number there?" "You're mother's a maid? Oh no!" "Stay awake late tonight and we'll come and pick you up. Don't tell your mom."  
  
Luke: She stays up late anyway.  
  
Lorelai: So not the point, Duke.  
  
Luke: She really said that?  
  
Lorelai: Rory?  
  
Rory: No, she just asked. She didn't say she'd come get me. She asked.  
  
Luke: See?  
  
Lorelai: I improvised a few, okay? I know the woman. I know what she was saying.  
  
Luke: Well, it's over now.  
  
Lorelai: Yes, it is.  
  
Luke: Do you want dessert?  
  
Lorelai: No, I'm fine. Rory?  
  
Rory: Quiet, I'm reading.  
  
Luke: What is that?  
  
Rory: "The Scarlet Letter."  
  
Luke: (to LORELAI)What is it?  
  
Lorelai: (sounding tired)She just told you.  
  
Luke: Yeah, but she's not really reading it, right?  
  
Lorelai: I don't know if she gets it, if that's what you mean.  
  
Luke: You're letting her read a book like...that? Have you read it?  
  
Lorelai: Yes. Have you?  
  
Luke: I know what it's about.  
  
Lorelai: You've never read it?  
  
Luke: I don't need to read things like that.  
  
Lorelai: Duke, it's a classic.  
  
Luke: So?  
  
Lorelai: So...it's a classic. You have to read it.  
  
Luke: Just because it's a classic that makes whatever it says okay?  
  
Lorelai: Yes.  
  
Luke: Well, that's messed up. I'm not reading it and that's the end of this conversation.  
  
Lorelai: Okay.  
  
Luke: You're going to let her read that?  
  
Lorelai: I thought we were done?  
  
Luke: Sorry. Yes. Never mind.  
  
Lorelai: We've got to go. Bye.  
  
Luke: Bye. (LORELAI and RORY leave)  
  
Taylor: (from a nearby table)Excuse me, Luke? (LUKE ignores him)I don't believe I saw that Lorelai girl pay.  
  
Luke: In case you don't know, I'm ignoring you right now.  
  
Taylor: Would you like me to go get her? I'd be glad to. (he gets up)  
  
Luke: Sit down, Taylor.  
  
Taylor: Or maybe you're running a tab for her? May I have one also, please? I didn't know that you were offering them.  
  
Luke: I'm offering you the chance to leave before I hurt you.  
  
Taylor: That's rude.  
  
Luke: Just eat, Taylor.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, potting shed, LORELAI is sitting on the floor and RORY is on the bed reading]  
  
Lorelai: Rory.  
  
Rory: Quiet.  
  
Lorelai: Come on, you don't even understand what you're reading.  
  
Rory: I do too.  
  
Lorelai: You've been on that page for an hour and a half.  
  
Rory: It's a long page.  
  
Lorelai: Rory, come on. Please. Don't be mad. (singing)Don't worry, be happy.  
  
Rory: You hate that song.  
  
Lorelai: Yes, but doesn't it convey a great point?  
  
Rory: Shh.  
  
Lorelai: No, talk to me.  
  
Rory: You're the one that hung up on her. I didn't tell you to and I didn't want you to.  
  
Lorelai: She was tricking you, Rory!  
  
Rory: No, she wasn't.  
  
Lorelai: She wanted to know our phone number. She wanted you to go back there.  
  
Rory: Back home.  
  
Lorelai: (sadly)Honey, this is our home. Our new home.  
  
Rory: I'm tired.  
  
Lorelai: No, you're not. (RORY turns over on her side)Listen to me. (RORY doesn't move)Rory, it may not be as nice here as it was at Grandma's, but this is our house now. I needed to get out of there, and I don't know if you understand that, but that's what I had to do. And it's not all bad here, is it? Work's nice. School starts soon. You're looking forward to Miss Patty's dance. And Luke and the diner. And us. We're both here and that's all that counts, right? (RORY doesn't say anything)Well, that's all that counts to me. That we've got each other. (she turns off the light but stays on the floor)  
  
[Cut To: Luke's Diner, LORELAI and RORY are sitting at the counter, eating breakfast]  
  
Luke: What's wrong with you?  
  
Lorelai: I slept on the floor.  
  
Luke: Why?  
  
Lorelai: Well, because it's just so much fun, Duke. Because...I just fell asleep there.  
  
Luke: Oh, okay. (LUKE walks away to refill other people's coffee)  
  
Lorelai: (holding out her hands to stop him)Coffee, coffee, coffee.  
  
Luke: You've already had coffee, coffee, coffee.  
  
Lorelai: Please?  
  
Luke: Fine. (he pours her coffee)Why are you so caffeine-addicted?  
  
Lorelai: Do you know what high tea is? Tea time? Tea parties? Afternoon tea?  
  
Luke: Um, yes?  
  
Lorelai: I was raised with each and every one.  
  
Luke: And?  
  
Lorelai: And everything involving tea is always made better when coffee is substituted. I mean, really, the only point of tea are those little sandwiches, anyway.  
  
Luke: Yeah, I haven't really been invited to a lot of tea parties, so...  
  
Lorelai: Well then we'll just have to have one. Huh, Rory?  
  
Rory: Whatever. (LORELAI sighs)  
  
Lorelai: Or maybe not.  
  
Luke: That's okay. You wanna, uh, talk in the back?  
  
Lorelai: Oh, dirty.  
  
Luke: What?  
  
Lorelai: Sure. (to RORY)Come on, Rory.  
  
Luke: She'll be fine out here.  
  
Lorelai: Really? I haven't had much luck with that.  
  
Babette: (from the next table)I'll watch her, honey.  
  
Lorelai: Thanks. (to LUKE, quietly)Yes, no?  
  
Luke: Yes.  
  
Lorelai: (to BABETTE)Sure. Thanks.  
  
Babette: No problem.  
  
[Cut To: Luke's Diner, storage room, LUKE walks ahead of LORELAI inside]  
  
Lorelai: So, what's up? Need a little help lifting a heavy box? 'Cause...I'm not real good in that area.  
  
Luke: No, don't touch anything. I don't think insurance covers you.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, serious voice. What do you need?  
  
Luke: What's up with Rory? Is she okay? Is it her dad again?  
  
Lorelai: No, no, it's not Christopher.  
  
Luke: Well what is it?  
  
Lorelai: She's still upset that I hung up on Emily.  
  
Luke: Still?  
  
Lorelai: She's three, she gets mad easily.  
  
Luke: I guess.  
  
Lorelai: Is that why you brought me back here?  
  
Luke: Well, yeah.  
  
Lorelai: Aww, really? That's sweet.  
  
Luke: No, it isn't. I'm not sweet.  
  
Lorelai: I just meant that it was nice that you were concerned. Guys are never concerned. Guys are jerks.  
  
Luke: Uh, okay.  
  
Lorelai: No, I mean, uh, you're not. Not...jerky. But guys are. Not that you're not a guy, 'cause you, you know, obviously you are. But I just-  
  
Luke: It's okay. I know what you meant.  
  
Lorelai: Okay.  
  
Luke: (leaving)You know, you ramble.  
  
Lorelai: No I don't.  
  
[Cut To: Luke's Diner, BABETTE had moved into LORELAI's seat and is now sitting next to RORY. LUKE and LORELAI watch them talk]  
  
Babette: And she must be so good to you, huh? She seems nice. Nice girl. She takes care of you, I can tell.  
  
Rory: Yeah.  
  
Babette: She gives you things? When's your birthday?  
  
Rory: October 8. She says we'll have a party.  
  
Babette: Really?  
  
Rory: Yeah. She said we'll make it blue and pretty 'cause my favorite color is blue.  
  
Babette: That's nice.  
  
Rory: She's nice.  
  
Lorelai: Are you ready to go?  
  
Rory: Yes. Bye, Miss Babette.  
  
Babette: Bye, baby. (LORELAI and RORY leave, to LUKE)Well, they're all better now.  
  
Luke: What?  
  
Babette: They needed a little push, I pushed, now they're good.  
  
Luke: What do you mean "a push?"  
  
Babette: They were fighting.  
  
Luke: You eavesdropped?  
  
Babette: I couldn't help but hear. Anyway, what was that in the back room?  
  
Luke: I was just talking to her.  
  
Babette: Uh-huh. "Talking." Yeah.  
  
Luke: I was!  
  
Babette: Whatever. We already gave you our blessing.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, potting shed, LORELAI is sitting on the bed and RORY's in a chair]  
  
Rory: Mommy?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah?  
  
Rory: Can you help me read?  
  
Lorelai: (smiling)Of course, honey. (RORY comes over and sits next to LORELAI. LORELAI puts her arm around RORY and helps her read, noticing that the page she's on is the same as the last one they read together) 


	14. Trying Again

A/N: Last week's update came in the form of me re-writing parts of the last chapters so that Rory sounds more her age. It's nothing much, very minor changes, but I overestimated the amount of work so I didn't write a new chapter. Those chapters should be updated soon, 'cause they're all done. I hope you enjoy this one. A special thanks to Nicky, you all owe this chapter to her, I'd think. She's one of my only interactive readers, and her presence-even when it's only in my head-is what makes me write. Yes, it's out of guilt to her but I mean that in the best way. Thanks, Nicky. You've been way too nice to me, I don't deserve it.  
  
karen elizabeth-What's a conconciliation?  
  
XFilesOstrich-Don't feel stupid. It was an easy mistake.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers.  
  
Trying Again.  
  
[Cut To: Luke's Diner, LUKE comes to refill LORELAI's coffee after breakfast]  
  
Luke: What's in the bag?  
  
Lorelai: Nosy, nosy.  
  
Luke: Sorry.  
  
Rory: (happily)Guess!  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, guess what it is!  
  
Luke: Something that makes you happy?  
  
Lorelai: Yes.  
  
Luke: Coffee maker?  
  
Lorelai: Hey, I haven't quite hit 'Beverly Hillbilly' heights yet, mister. Money doesn't grow on trees.  
  
Luke: Okay, then what?  
  
Lorelai: Guess!  
  
Luke: Socks.  
  
Lorelai: Socks?  
  
Luke: Yeah, socks. Is it socks?  
  
Lorelai: Uh, no. (after a pause)Who gets excited about socks?  
  
Luke: I don't know.  
  
Lorelai: That's not what it is.  
  
Rory: It's curtains!  
  
Lorelai: Rory!  
  
Rory: Sorry. But he couldn't guess.  
  
Lorelai: (to LUKE)Yeah, you suck at this game.  
  
Luke: A curtain?  
  
Lorelai: (happily)No. Curtainssss. One for around the bathtub and one for the window!  
  
Luke: I don't get it.  
  
Lorelai: Do you know how bright the sun is? I'm blinded every morning.  
  
Luke: What time do you get up?  
  
Lorelai: Eight. In the morning! And now, look at me. If I don't want to get up until 11:58, then fine! The sun's not going to wake me up!  
  
Luke: (slowly)Okay.  
  
Lorelai: And the bathtub, hi, enough said.  
  
Luke: And you're happy about this?  
  
Lorelai: I am ecstatic about this.  
  
Luke: Well, good, then.  
  
Lorelai: Yes, it is good. Thanks for the coffee.  
  
Luke: Sure. (he walks away and MISS PATTY comes in and sits down at their table)  
  
Miss Patty: Lorelai?  
  
Lorelai: Oh, Patty, hey.  
  
Miss Patty: Hi, dear. (to RORY)Hello.  
  
Rory: Hi.  
  
Miss Patty: (to LORELAI)So, now, I know you've heard some things, but I assure you, I started no rumors.  
  
Lorelai: Um, okay.  
  
Miss Patty: Someone must have been there when it happened, because I only told one or two people, and in casual conversation, I promise. It just came up.  
  
Lorelai: Patty, I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Miss Patty: You don't? Oh, you haven't heard?  
  
Lorelai: No, I just got here.  
  
Miss Patty: Oh, okay then. (she gets up)  
  
Lorelai: No, wait. (MISS PATTY sits down)What is it?  
  
Miss Patty: Well, a man enquired after you.  
  
Lorelai: A...a man? What man?  
  
Miss Patty: Oh, very nice-looking. Believe me, if I weren't married, ha! I'd be on him in a second!  
  
Lorelai: Who? What was his name?  
  
Miss Patty: Chris, I believe. (LUKE, who is behind the counter, looks up at the name)And Chris, such a strong name. Chris. Chris. It sounds good, doesn't it?  
  
Lorelai: Uh...uh...  
  
Rory: (quietly, too quiet for MISS PATTY to hear)Daddy?  
  
Lorelai: (trying to sound calm)Um, where is he? When did you see him?  
  
Miss Patty: This morning. So early! I was getting my paper, I was barely awake! But at the sight of that young man...  
  
Lorelai: I have to go. (she stands up and picks up RORY, they leave)  
  
[Cut To: Main Street, LORELAI is carrying RORY and walking quickly back to the inn, they pass Kim's Antiques as CHRISTOPHER comes out]  
  
Lorelai: Oh, God, no. (they turn around, heading back to LUKE'S)  
  
Christopher: Lor!  
  
Lorelai: (to herself)No, no, no. No.  
  
Christopher: (getting in front of her)Wait, Lor. Just wait a second. (to RORY)Hi, baby. (RORY turns her head away, to LORELAI)Okay, let's talk.  
  
Lorelai: No, no talking. Wasn't the last time enough for you?  
  
Christopher: I drove all night! I couldn't find this town if my life depended on it, I must have passes by it twenty times.  
  
Lorelai: I don't care.  
  
Christopher: I want to talk to you.  
  
Lorelai: Well, I want to run you over with a car repeatedly. Let's see who gets what they want. (she starts walking again)  
  
Christopher: Okay, I see you're a little mad.  
  
Lorelai: I'm a little homicidal.  
  
Christopher: So if I could just get a second to talk to you...  
  
Lorelai: No.  
  
Christopher: Come on, Lor, we can get through this.  
  
Lorelai: (she stops walking, she's in front of Stars Hollow Flowers)"This?" "This?" By "this," do you mean my relocation or your ignorance of it?  
  
Christopher: I mean what's between us.  
  
Lorelai: Well, ideally, a thirty-minute drive should be between us.  
  
Christopher: Thirty minutes? Seriously? God, I was driving for hours. (LORELAI sighs and starts walking again, he hurries to catch up with her)Talk to me.  
  
Lorelai: No.  
  
Christopher: Yes, talk to me.  
  
Lorelai: Leave me alone.  
  
Christopher: Where am I supposed to go?  
  
Lorelai: Go home, Chris. Go away. If my kid wasn't here, I might say go to hell. Just go.  
  
Christopher: I'm not leaving. Not until you talk to me.  
  
Rory: (turning to look at him)Go away, Daddy! (CHRISTOPHER sighs)  
  
Christopher: I'm staying at the inn. Come see me.  
  
Lorelai: (shocked)The inn? What inn?  
  
Christopher: I don't know. The Butterfly, The Mosquito.  
  
Lorelai: (sighing in relief)The Dragonfly.  
  
Christopher: Yeah. So, I'll see you later?  
  
Lorelai: No.  
  
Christopher: Come and talk to me.  
  
Lorelai: No! Leave us alone.  
  
Christopher: I'll be waiting.  
  
Lorelai: You'll be waiting for a long time. (she walks away, CHRISTOPHER doesn't follow her)  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, room 20, LORELAI and RORY are silent, as they have been all afternoon]  
  
Lorelai: You okay, honey?  
  
Rory: Yes.  
  
Lorelai: Really? You don't want to talk about Chris?  
  
Rory: No.  
  
Lorelai: But maybe you should. It's good to talk.  
  
Rory: No thanks. (looking back at her picture)I made a yellow elephant.  
  
Lorelai: That's nice.  
  
Rory: (walking over to LORELAI)Here, it's for you.  
  
Lorelai: Thanks, sweetie. (she folds it and puts it in her pocket)So you don't want to talk?  
  
Rory: Now I'll make a green one.  
  
Lorelai: Okay.  
  
Rory: Then a blue one.  
  
Lorelai: It's okay to talk about him.  
  
Rory: (looking up)You talk about him. (LORELAI sighs)  
  
Lorelai: Okay, we don't have to talk.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, room 25]  
  
Rory: Here, it's a-  
  
Lorelai: Pink elephant?  
  
Rory: No, it's a tree. I made it from the square.  
  
Lorelai: Yes, I see it.  
  
Rory: And this one. I made it from the circle. It's purple.  
  
Lorelai: I remember the circle.  
  
Rory: More paper?  
  
Lorelai: I told you to draw on the back.  
  
Rory: I did.  
  
Lorelai: All the backs?  
  
Rory: Yes.  
  
Lorelai: Okay, then maybe you should stop coloring.  
  
Rory: (sadly)Oh.  
  
Lorelai: There's no more paper, there's nothing I can do.  
  
Rory: Okay.  
  
Lorelai: How about this? I'm almost done, then we can ask Mia for some more.  
  
Rory: (smiling)Okay.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, lobby, LORELAI and RORY look around for MIA]  
  
Lorelai: I don't see her. We'll get some tomorrow.  
  
Rory: No, but Mommy, I want some now.  
  
Lorelai: We'll get it tomorrow. (they walk toward the door)  
  
Rory: I see her! (she runs into the dining room)  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, dining room, MIA and FRAN are eating dinner]  
  
Rory: Miss Mia?  
  
Mia: Hello, Rory.  
  
Lorelai: I'm sorry. She's so fast.  
  
Mia: Oh, it's fine. Would you like to join us?  
  
Fran: We're taking a night off from the families.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, no thanks.  
  
Rory: (to LORELAI)Please?  
  
Lorelai: No, we'll eat at Luke's.  
  
Rory: (signaling for LORELAI to bend down so that RORY can whisper in her ear)Daddy.  
  
Lorelai: What about him?  
  
Rory: They know.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, honey.  
  
Rory: Please, can we stay?  
  
Lorelai: (standing up)No, we can't. We'll eat at home, then.  
  
Rory: No, Mommy, please?  
  
Mia: She can stay with us, if you're too tired.  
  
Lorelai: (sighing)No, I'll stay. Thanks.  
  
Mia: Sure. (they sit)  
  
Fran: So, have you spoken with Chris?  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Fran: He came by the bakery this afternoon. Didn't he find you?  
  
Lorelai: Oh, he did.  
  
Fran: Well, good.  
  
Lorelai: Um, actually, I'd rather not talk about it. I'm sorry.  
  
Fran: Oh, okay. We can talk about something else, then.  
  
Mia: How about Patty's dance? Are you going?  
  
Rory: Yes!  
  
Mia: You are? What are you going to wear?  
  
Rory: A really, really pretty dress!  
  
Mia: Wow, how nice.  
  
Rory: Are you going?  
  
Mia: Can I?  
  
Rory: Yes. Come with us.  
  
Mia: Okay, I will.  
  
Rory: Yay!  
  
Lorelai: (unenthusiastically)Yay. 


	15. Protection

A/N: First of all, I need to tell everyone that the rating of this story has been bumped up from G to PG for mild language in this chapter and a previous one. I'm sorry if anyone has been offended. Also, this update marks the very first double chapter ever in Before the Beginning history. There's lots of filler in this chapter, lots of foreshadowing, so I've decided to add another, second chapter. I wouldn't expect this often. :) It's also as a thank you to anyone who's ever read or reviewed (or, hopefully, read and reviewed), and everyone who's helped me, been an inspiration, or written a great story. You're all great people and I love you all.  
  
Protection.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, potting shed, LORELAI and RORY walk in]  
  
Lorelai: It's late. Let's go to bed. (RORY opens her mouth to protest)Yes. We're going to sleep. Go change.  
  
Rory: Curtains?  
  
Lorelai: No, we can't put 'em up tonight. It's too late.  
  
Rory: Where are they?  
  
Lorelai: (looking around)Don't you have them? (RORY shakes her head)I don't know. Um...oh, did we leave them at Luke's?  
  
Rory: Yeah.  
  
Lorelai: Okay, well, we'll get them tomorrow.  
  
Rory: And put 'em up?  
  
Lorelai: Yes, and put them up.  
  
Rory: (changing)Miss Mia and Miss Fran knew.  
  
Lorelai: They did.  
  
Rory: Everybody knows.  
  
Lorelai: No, sweetie, not everyone knows.  
  
Rory: Everybody knows.  
  
Lorelai: Well let's not think about that.  
  
Rory: I won't. I don't.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, potting shed, morning, LORELAI and RORY are up and dressed]  
  
Lorelai: We're not going, are we?  
  
Rory: No.  
  
Lorelai: Okay, but we have to go, honey. Mommy needs the coffee.  
  
Rory: So go.  
  
Lorelai: No, you have to come with me.  
  
Rory: I'm okay.  
  
Lorelai: I'm not leaving you here. No. We haven't had a lot of luck with that.  
  
Rory: I'll be fine. Waffles, please.  
  
Lorelai: I'm not taking orders and I'm not going without you.  
  
Rory: Fine.  
  
Lorelai: Okay. We'll just...we'll have to find coffee someplace else.  
  
Rory: (thinking for a minute)Wonka!  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Rory: Wonka coffee!  
  
Lorelai: Oh, no, sweetie. That was chocolate. It was a lake of chocolate.  
  
Rory: Oh. Chocolate, then.  
  
Lorelai: Well, as much as I'd love to drink from a chocolate lake, I don't really have the directions to the Chocolate Factory.  
  
Rory: Oh.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah. (thinking)It's okay. I've got an idea.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, kitchen, LORELAI and RORY walk in]  
  
Lorelai: (looking around)Do you see it?  
  
Rory: I don't know.  
  
Lorelai: (sniffing)I don't smell it. Do you smell it?  
  
Rory: Nope.  
  
Lorelai: Where is it? (they start walking around, to a young, male KITCHEN WORKER)Hi, um, the coffee?  
  
Kitchen Worker: None yet, sorry.  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Kitchen Worker: Breakfast is at nine, so we haven't made any.  
  
Lorelai: But...but...I need the coffee.  
  
Kitchen Worker: There isn't any, I'm sorry. (he tries to step around them, but LORELAI blocks him)  
  
Lorelai: Can you point me to the coffee maker and I'll make some myself?  
  
Kitchen Worker: Do you work in the kitchen?  
  
Lorelai: No.  
  
Kitchen Worker: Then no.  
  
Lorelai: Okay, you have obviously not yet experienced the desperate need of coffee. I have. In fact, I'm feeling that need right now.  
  
Kitchen Worker: We'll make it in half an hour.  
  
Lorelai: I'm sorry, that's unacceptable.  
  
Kitchen Worker: You're not my boss.  
  
Lorelai: I'm calling seniority.  
  
Kitchen Worker: Too freaking bad. I need to work.  
  
Lorelai: You need to shut up and walk over there and make me some coffee!  
  
Kitchen Worker: No!  
  
Lorelai: Yes!  
  
Kitchen Worker: No!  
  
Lorelai: Yes! (a older man who seems to be the head CHEF comes over to them)  
  
Chef: Is there a problem?  
  
Lorelai: (turning to him, sweetly)Oh, hi. Um, listen, I know that coffee isn't usually made until a little later, but I've got somewhere to be at (she looks at her watch)8:30, so I was wondering if maybe I could be pointed towards the machine to make myself a cup? I'll wash out the pot and the cup after, sir, I promise.  
  
Chef: (smiling)Don't be silly. You just sit down and Josh'll make you some. (to JOSH)Won't you?  
  
Josh(Kitchen Worker): (grudgingly)Sure.  
  
Chef: And why don't you get her and the little one a donut, too?  
  
Lorelai: Thank you.  
  
Chef: It's no problem at all. (he walks away and LORELAI looks at JOSH with a proud smile)  
  
Lorelai: So, Josh. You better get crackin' on that coffee, huh?  
  
[Cut To: Luke's Diner, CHRISTOPHER is sitting at the counter]  
  
Luke: You want anything?  
  
Christopher: Just more coffee.  
  
Luke: Okay. (he pours the coffee and walks away)  
  
Kirk: (from the seat next to CHRISTOPHER)Excuse me, sir?  
  
Christopher: Me?  
  
Kirk: Yes, you. I see you're a newcomer.  
  
Christopher: Well, yeah.  
  
Kirk: So you're not aware of Luke's rules, I'm sure.  
  
Christopher: Uh, no, I'm not.  
  
Kirk: Luke has very specific rules against staying in the diner after food consumption.  
  
Christopher: What?  
  
Kirk: And you've not only completed your meal, but you've probably already digested it, also.  
  
Christopher: Probably, but-  
  
Kirk: So, speaking on behalf of Luke, I'd like to ask you to leave.  
  
Luke: (walking over)Kirk.  
  
Kirk: Yes, Luke?  
  
Luke: Shut it.  
  
Kirk: I was only informing our visitor of your policies.  
  
Luke: Kirk, you're fifteen years old. Get a life. Or, better yet, get to school.(to CHRISTOPHER)Listen, buddy, you're fine.  
  
Christopher: Thanks.  
  
Kirk: I don't need to leave for another 12.65 minutes, Luke, and I think you knew that.  
  
Luke: Whatever. (he turns around to make more coffee)  
  
Kirk: (to CHRISTOPHER)Any friend of Luke's is a friend of mine. (he puts out his hand)Kirk.  
  
Christopher: (shaking his hand)Chris.  
  
Luke: (turning around)I'm sorry, what was your name?  
  
Christopher: Chris.  
  
Kirk: Are you the Chris?  
  
Christopher: Uh, I don't know.  
  
Kirk: You're Rory's father, aren't you?  
  
Christopher: Rory? You know Rory and Lor?  
  
Kirk: Oh, yes. We're very close.  
  
Christopher: (eagerly)Do you know where they're staying?  
  
Kirk: Of course. They're over at the-  
  
Luke: Hey, Kirk, isn't it time for school?  
  
Kirk: No, it is not. On average, I wait for four minutes, order for two and a half, wait for another six, eat pancakes for fifteen and then carry on pleasant conversation for twenty. I've only had ten minutes to talk so far.  
  
Luke: I'll give you ten dollars to leave.  
  
Kirk: Forever?  
  
Luke: Nope, just 'till after school.  
  
Kirk: Fifteen.  
  
Luke: Ten and a slice of cherry pie this afternoon.  
  
Kirk: Done. (LUKE hands him a ten dollar bill from his back pocket, to CHRISTOPHER)Bye, Chris. It was nice to meet you.  
  
Christopher: See ya, Captain. (KIRK leaves, looking confused, to LUKE)You didn't have to make him leave.  
  
Luke: Oh, it's easier this way. Believe me.  
  
Christopher: So have you met Lorelai?  
  
Luke: Um, yeah. I have.  
  
Christopher: Can you tell me where she's at?  
  
Luke: No, I'm sorry, I can't.  
  
Christopher: Oh, she hasn't told you? (LUKE makes a little grunting noise)She has told you? Where is she?  
  
Luke: I can't say.  
  
Christopher: What? Why not?  
  
Luke: I just don't want to get in the middle of this.  
  
Christopher: She has my daughter with her! I have a right to know where they are!  
  
Luke: You mean now that you actually know they're gone?  
  
Christopher: Hey! (he stands up and draws the attention of the other customers)That is none of your business!  
  
Luke: Do them a favor and go home.  
  
Christopher: They need me.  
  
Luke: They need you to leave. They have a life here.  
  
Christopher: This isn't a life! Staying in some insane asylum posing as a town with a pathetic short-order cook who meddles in their lives is not what they need!  
  
Luke: No, it's not! What they need is someone stable and dependable. Rory needs a father and Lorelai needs a friend, because she's in a new town with her three-year-old kid working as a maid and not making enough to even cover meals. But they don't have that, do they? So if all they've got is a town full of people who'd do anything for them even though they don't know them, then I think that's pretty damn good, don't you? God knows they don't have you for that. (CHRISTOPHER turns around and walks out)  
  
Luke: (to CEASER)I'll be upstairs.  
  
Ceaser: But, Luke, the diner's full and-  
  
Luke: I'll be upstairs! (he leaves up the stairs)  
  
A/N #2: Lorelai and Rory reference Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory, a movie that I have no right to. Christopher references Star Trek, which I also have no right to. It's good to keep in mind that I don't own any of this stuff. Believe it or not, fanfic writes don't get paid enough to own a movie. Or at all. Read on... 


	16. Trading

A/N: This is two days after "Protection."  
  
Trading.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, room 20, LORELAI is cleaning and RORY looking at her book, but not reading]  
  
Lorelai: Honey, you've got to read it out loud, then I can help you.  
  
Rory: I can't read it.  
  
Lorelai: Well, here, bring it over here. I'll show you.  
  
Rory: No.  
  
Lorelai: Okay, then you'll just have to keep trying.  
  
Rory: No, Mommy, I can't read it. Can I have a new book?  
  
Lorelai: What? Rory. I thought you were going to be able to do this.  
  
Rory: I can't.  
  
Lorelai: So you're going to give up? (RORY doesn't answer)Are you?  
  
Rory: I'm sorry. No. I won't.  
  
Lorelai: Good. I don't want you to be a quitter. (RORY looks back at her book and LORELAI starts cleaning again)  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, lobby, later, LUKE is at the counter talking to MIA. He has the shopping bag from yesterday]  
  
Luke: So, could you just give this to Lorelai?  
  
Mia: I can get her. She's almost done.  
  
Luke: Oh, no. I don't think she should be disturbed.  
  
Mia: Well you can wait. She'll be out in a few minutes.  
  
Luke: No, Mia, I don't think she really wants to talk to me.  
  
Mia: Why not? (LUKE doesn't answer, in a warning tone)Lucas.  
  
Luke: I need to get back.  
  
Mia: Oh. Well, goodbye.  
  
Luke: Bye. (he turns to leave)  
  
Rory: (coming out of the maintenance room, waving)Mr. Luke! (he walks over to her reluctantly)  
  
Lorelai: (sticking her head out of the room, then walking out)Dukey. Hey.  
  
Rory: Did you bring us food?  
  
Luke: What? Why?  
  
Rory: Do you have a hamburger?  
  
Luke: I don't have anything.  
  
Rory: (sadly)Oh.  
  
Luke: (to LORELAI)Do you need food? I could go get some for you.  
  
Lorelai: No, of course not. We're fine.  
  
Luke: She said-  
  
Lorelai: She's crazy. Don't listen to her.  
  
Luke: Are you sure you're good? I haven't, um...I haven't seen you around.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, well, we've been eating here. Good food.  
  
Luke: Oh, I'm sure it is.  
  
Lorelai: It is. Yummy. (to RORY)Right, baby?  
  
Rory: Sure, whatever.  
  
Lorelai: So, see? We're fine.  
  
Luke: I just thought maybe you weren't coming in for a reason.  
  
Lorelai: No, no.  
  
Rory: (whispering)We haven't gone anywhere.  
  
Lorelai: Hey, Rory, go sit down, okay?  
  
Rory: No.  
  
Lorelai: Yes. Go.  
  
Rory: You said!  
  
Lorelai: Just this once.  
  
Rory: I'm sorry. (to LUKE)I take it back!  
  
Lorelai: No, honey, that's not why. I just need to talk to Duke. Please? (RORY leaves)  
  
Luke: Listen, I-  
  
Lorelai: (cutting him off)I think I screwed up.  
  
Luke: What?  
  
Lorelai: Are you supposed to let them give up?  
  
Luke: What? Who?  
  
Lorelai: Kids, Duke! Follow me!  
  
Luke: Give up on what?  
  
Lorelai: She said she couldn't read her book and I said that, no, she had to. Is that right? She hasn't been talking since then. Just sitting there and looking at the book with this blank look. (after a pause)I rhymed.  
  
Luke: Yeah, you did-  
  
Lorelai: Stay focused! Is that right? Did I do the wrong thing?  
  
Luke: I have no idea.  
  
Lorelai: What? Yes you do. You know! I know you know.  
  
Luke: I don't know.  
  
Lorelai: Duke!  
  
Luke: Ask someone else. Ask someone with kids. Ask Mia!  
  
Lorelai: I can't. I can't tell them that I messed up. 'Cause I did, didn't I?  
  
Luke: I don't know.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, God, what do I do?  
  
Luke: Lorelai, calm down.  
  
Lorelai: Okay, okay. (she breathes deeply)Okay.  
  
Luke: Why don't you tell her that it's okay? That she can stop reading it.  
  
Lorelai: Is that right?  
  
Luke: I don't know.  
  
Lorelai: Stop saying that! I'm freaking out here.  
  
Luke: What do you think?  
  
Lorelai: (sighing)I think that I don't want to be the one to make my daughter sad.  
  
Luke: Okay. Then go fix it. (LORELAI walks over to RORY and kneels on the floor)  
  
Lorelai: Hey. Look, remember what we talked about before?  
  
Rory: (sighing)Not everybody knows.  
  
Lorelai: No, that's not it. I mean, no, not everybody knows. But also, the book, remember?  
  
Rory: (smiling)I'm doing good.  
  
Lorelai: You can get a new book, if you want.  
  
Rory: I won't give up.  
  
Lorelai: But you can.  
  
Rory: No.  
  
Lorelai: Honey, we can just get a new one.  
  
Rory: I'm not a quitter.  
  
Lorelai: Okay, how about this? We get a new book-  
  
Rory: No!  
  
Lorelai: -and we'll get this new book off my shelf.  
  
Rory: So it's not quitting?  
  
Lorelai: Oh, no. Of course not.  
  
Rory: Okay.  
  
Lorelai: Okay. (LORELAI looks up and smiles at LUKE, he smiles back. LUKE starts to leave)Wait, Duke!  
  
Luke: (turning around)Yeah?  
  
Lorelai: (standing up)Why'd you come over here?  
  
Luke: Oh, right. (he walks over to the counter)You left these at the diner. And I know how excited you were about them. (he smiles)  
  
Lorelai: The curtains! Thank you.  
  
Luke: Sure.  
  
Rory: (to LORELAI)Put 'em up, put 'em up!  
  
Lorelai: Yes, we will.  
  
Luke: Do you need some help, or-?  
  
Lorelai: No, no thanks.  
  
Luke: Okay. Well, I have to get back. Maybe I'll see you tonight?  
  
Rory: No.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, no. Probably not for a while.  
  
Luke: Is it because of-  
  
Lorelai: It's because of an unwelcome visitor. But thanks for caring.  
  
Luke: It's not...caring...  
  
Lorelai: Oh, no, of course not. It's, um, very...manly and protective of you.  
  
Luke: (smiling)Bye.  
  
Lorelai: Bye.  
  
Rory: Bye, Mr. Luke.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, potting shed, LORELAI is sitting on the bed, looking up at the window. RORY is looking at the books]  
  
Lorelai: How do I get these on? (RORY mumbles)Do I...tape them on? Staple them? Nail them?  
  
Rory: Look at the back.  
  
Lorelai: (flipping the bag over)It says to use a curtain rod. But we don't have one. So...I say stapler. Thoughts?  
  
Rory: Nope.  
  
Lorelai: No, do you have any thoughts?  
  
Rory: Lots.  
  
Lorelai: On curtain-hanging?  
  
Rory: Nope.  
  
Lorelai: Okay, let's go borrow a stapler.  
  
Rory: Bye.  
  
Lorelai: No. You're not staying here alone.  
  
Rory: Come on.  
  
Lorelai: No. There's not even a lock on the door.  
  
Rory: Mommy!  
  
Lorelai: Okay, I may not know the finer points of parenting, but I do know that you definitely don't leave the kid alone when they're just a baby!  
  
Rory: (turning around, looking shocked)I'm not a baby!  
  
Lorelai: (sighing)No, I know.  
  
Rory: I'm four!  
  
Lorelai: Three.  
  
Rory: Almost. I'm no baby.  
  
Lorelai: No, you're not. (she looks at RORY, but RORY doesn't say anything)But you're not getting left alone, either. Let's go.  
  
Rory: Food, too?  
  
Lorelai: No, we'll eat here.  
  
Rory: Eat what?  
  
Lorelai: PopTarts, cereal.  
  
Rory: Breakfast.  
  
Lorelai: Also dinner. Let's go.  
  
(time lapse, LORELAI's got the stapler and is standing on the bed, trying to staple the curtains onto the wall. RORY is still looking at the books)  
  
Lorelai: Babe, staring at them isn't doing anything.  
  
Rory: I can't pick.  
  
Lorelai: (coming down)There's only four. (picking one)Here, this one.  
  
Rory: "The Secret of the Old Clock." Sure?  
  
Lorelai: Yup. I'm sure.  
  
Rory: Okay. (behind them, what was stapled up of the curtain falls down)  
  
Lorelai: Duke?  
  
Rory: (nodding her head)Duke.  
  
[Cut To: Luke's Diner, LORELAI and RORY walk in and sit at a table]  
  
Luke: (coming over)So, you decided to come for dinner?  
  
Lorelai: No, we just sat down because we're tired. Long walk.  
  
Luke: Ah.  
  
Lorelai: I actually have a favor to ask you. I know it's not fair.  
  
Luke: No, it's fine.  
  
Lorelai: The curtains.  
  
Luke: You need help putting them up?  
  
Lorelai: I do.  
  
Luke: Sure.  
  
Lorelai: Thank you, thank you, thank you.  
  
Luke: You're welcome.  
  
Lorelai: So when can you come?  
  
Luke: Uh, after closing? Ten? Or is that too late? You know, for Rory.  
  
Rory: Nope.  
  
Lorelai: Guess not. So ten?  
  
Luke: Ten. Do you want something?  
  
Lorelai: Oh, no-  
  
Rory: Yes!  
  
Lorelai: Or maybe yes. Uh, coffee, hamburger.  
  
Rory: Pie, pie, pie.  
  
Luke/Lorelai: (together)After dinner. (they laugh)  
  
Lorelai: Great minds. She'll have a grilled cheese.  
  
Luke: Got it.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, potting shed, LORELAI is pacing by the bed and RORY is sitting on the bed, following her with her eyes]  
  
Lorelai: I did not think this through. I don't want him to see us here!  
  
Rory: Why? Is it bad?  
  
Lorelai: No, no it's not. Um, I just don't want him to see it. And now he will. I am stupid.  
  
Rory: Not stupid.  
  
Lorelai: (smiling)Thanks. (there's a knock on the door)Oh, God, we didn't even clean. (she goes over and answers the door)Hi.  
  
Luke: Hey. Uh, Mia told me you'd be here.  
  
Lorelai: And she was right, wasn't she? Come on in. (he comes in)It's kind of messy.  
  
Luke: No, it's not. Hey, Rory.  
  
Rory: Hi Mr. Luke.  
  
Luke: Uh, you know, just Luke's okay.  
  
Lorelai: Or, hey, how about Duke?  
  
Luke: (to RORY)Please no.  
  
Rory: Okay, Luke. (LUKE smiles)  
  
Luke: Alright.  
  
Lorelai: Okay. Well, (pointing)there's the window. Evil curtains are on the bed.  
  
Luke: (walking closer to the bed)Rods?  
  
Lorelai: No, we don't have any.  
  
Luke: (confused)You need them.  
  
Lorelai: Can't you just, like,-  
  
Luke: (looking at the curtains closer)Are these...staples?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, why?  
  
Luke: (laughing)You can't staple up curtains.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, well, whatever.  
  
Luke: Did you really think you could?  
  
Lorelai: (smiling)Listen, I didn't call you over to play 'let's make fun of Lorelai.'  
  
Luke: Sorry. There's nothing I can do, now. You need rods and the store's closed.  
  
Lorelai: Closed? It's only ten fifteen.  
  
Luke: Well, the town meeting was at nine thirty, so John had to make sure he was all closed up.  
  
Lorelai: (noticing LUKE's standing uncomfortably)Sit, sit. (he sits on the bed)So there was a town meeting?  
  
Luke: Yeah. They're like...weekly, or bi-weekly.  
  
Lorelai: Why aren't you there?  
  
Luke: Why aren't you?  
  
Lorelai: I wasn't invited.  
  
Luke: You better start going. They like to talk about the newbies.  
  
Rory: Mean things?  
  
Luke: No, no. Just...things.  
  
Lorelai: Well, maybe we'll go to the next one.  
  
Rory: Yeah! (there's a knock at the door, then it opens)  
  
A/N #2: Hee! Cliffhanger! 


	17. Family

A/N: Thanks for waiting and sorry you had to. This chapter's not that long, I just have a long A/N. On with the show...  
  
Family.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, potting shed, LUKE is on the bed near RORY and LORELAI is standing near it, there's been a knock on the door and they turn to it, but before LORELAI can answer CHRISTOPHER comes in. RORY jumps closer to LUKE and grabs his arm. The smile that was on CHRISTOPHER's face is now gone]  
  
Christopher: What is this?  
  
Luke: (shocked that CHRISTOPHER is here and at RORY's affection)I should...leave.  
  
Lorelai: (to LUKE)No. (to CHRISTOPHER)But I know someone who should.  
  
Christopher: What's he doing here?  
  
Lorelai: What are you doing here?  
  
Christopher: Are you...is he...?  
  
Lorelai: (she walks over to CHRISTOPHER, pushes him out the door and closes it)  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, grounds outside of the potting shed]  
  
Lorelai: Why are you here?  
  
Christopher: Are you dating him?  
  
Lorelai: (sighing)No, I'm not dating him.  
  
Christopher: Well what's he doing in your house? Is that your house? (laughing)Do you live there?  
  
Lorelai: Look, I thought I made it pretty clear that we don't want you here. Go home.  
  
Christopher: No!  
  
Lorelai: Why not?  
  
Christopher: Because...(he trails off)You left me!  
  
Lorelai: (sighing)We did.  
  
Christopher: And you didn't even say anything. Not even goodbye. I got nothing.  
  
Lorelai: True.  
  
Christopher: Why are you so calm about this? This is a major issue!  
  
Lorelai: Chris, why are you here? Because I didn't say goodbye?  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, potting shed, RORY is crying and LUKE looks uncomfortable. She's still clinging to him and he instinctively pulls her a little closer]  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, grounds outside of the potting shed]  
  
Christopher: You can't leave me, Lor.  
  
Lorelai: Sorry, I didn't realize you owned me.  
  
Christopher: We had a family.  
  
Lorelai: (she walks away a little in anger, he follows her)A family?  
  
Christopher: Yes. And you destroyed it!  
  
Lorelai: We did not have a family, Chris! That's not a family!  
  
Christopher: What is it, then?  
  
Lorelai: It's nothing. It's a father who's gone too much and a mother who's far too young. It's a kid who was getting screwed over while we tricked ourselves into thinking this could work.  
  
Christopher: This can work! We can be a family, really. I'll...I'll drop out of school...  
  
Lorelai: No, you won't.  
  
Christopher: ...and I'll get a job...  
  
Lorelai: No, you won't.  
  
Christopher: ...and we'll get married.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, no, we definitely will not.  
  
Christopher: Why not? I love you.  
  
Lorelai: Chris, stop. Okay? Stop. We're gone, we live here now. Accept it.  
  
Christopher: I can't.  
  
Lorelai: You're going to have to learn how to.  
  
Christopher: No! No, I won't. We should be together. You and me.  
  
Lorelai: (confused)What?  
  
Christopher: You and me, we belong together.  
  
Lorelai: (slowly)And...Rory, right?  
  
Christopher: Of course and Rory. She's mine.  
  
Lorelai: (quickly)Ours. Um, but, you just said 'you and me.'  
  
Christopher: I meant her, too.  
  
Lorelai: But you didn't say it.  
  
Christopher: Lor, you know I meant her.  
  
Lorelai: Let's play a game.  
  
Christopher: Isn't that what we're doing?  
  
Lorelai: Guess how many hours a day I spend away from Rory.  
  
Christopher: (confused)I don't know.  
  
Lorelai: Okay, well, I'll tell you. None. No hours.  
  
Christopher: So?  
  
Lorelai: So there is no 'me' anymore. It's 'we.' Always. And then you come down here and completely forget her?  
  
Christopher: I didn't!  
  
Lorelai: She is not our puppy, Chris! She is our daughter!  
  
Christopher: I know!  
  
Lorelai: You cannot just forget about her like she doesn't matter.  
  
Christopher: I didn't!  
  
Lorelai: (sighing, tired)Go home.  
  
Christopher: No. Let me see her.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, no way.  
  
Christopher: Let me.  
  
Lorelai: No.  
  
Christopher: I'm her father!  
  
Lorelai: She deserves more than you could ever give her.  
  
Christopher: I can give her everything she needs, and you know that. What, you can? Working as a maid and living in a shack? You're going to give her what she needs?  
  
Lorelai: How did you know I was a maid?  
  
Christopher: Your boyfriend told me.  
  
Lorelai: You talked to him?(understanding)Oh, so that's what that was all about.  
  
Christopher: Yeah, and he told me you don't have money, either.  
  
Lorelai: What? No, I have money.  
  
Christopher: Enough to pay for food? 'Cause I hear differently.  
  
Lorelai: He doesn't know what he's talking about.  
  
Christopher: So...you're really not dating him?  
  
Lorelai: No, I'm really not.  
  
Christopher: So there's still a chance.  
  
Lorelai: For...?  
  
Christopher: Us.  
  
Lorelai: Not again! No, there isn't.  
  
Christopher: Why not?  
  
Lorelai: Go home. We're fine. Go back to school, you have to be missing a lot.  
  
Christopher: I don't care.  
  
Lorelai: Well, your parents will.  
  
Christopher: I don't care about that, either.  
  
Lorelai: Please, just go.  
  
Christopher: You haven't given me a chance.  
  
Lorelai: You haven't deserved one.  
  
Christopher: Are we forgetting who left who?  
  
Lorelai: Oh, 'cause we were so close before?  
  
Christopher: We were!  
  
Lorelai: You came and saw us once a week, if we were lucky.  
  
Christopher: I couldn't get away, you know that.  
  
Lorelai: I do. I know that.  
  
Christopher: It'll change.  
  
Lorelai: No, it won't. It'll be exactly the same.  
  
Christopher: Listen, if you just left because I didn't come enough, then-  
  
Lorelai: We didn't leave because of you.  
  
Christopher: You didn't?  
  
Lorelai: No. You weren't enough of a reason to go.  
  
Christopher: (sighing in relief)Okay, good.  
  
Lorelai: You weren't enough of a reason to stay, either. (she turns and walks back to the potting shed)  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, potting shed, LORELAI walks in and is surprised that LUKE is holding RORY]  
  
Luke: She was already crying. It wasn't me.  
  
Lorelai: (smiling)I know. Here. (she takes RORY)  
  
Rory: Mommy?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, baby?  
  
Rory: I don't like Daddy.  
  
Lorelai: Well, I don't, either.  
  
Rory: He's goin' home, right?  
  
Lorelai: I hope so.  
  
Rory: (burying her face in LORELAI's shoulder)I don't like Daddy.  
  
Lorelai: I know.  
  
Luke: (quietly)I'm gonna go.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, you don't have to.  
  
Luke: Yeah, I know.  
  
Lorelai: Thanks, Duke.  
  
Luke: No problem.  
  
Lorelai: I'll see you tomorrow, okay?  
  
Luke: (smiling)Okay. (he leaves)  
  
Lorelai: Rory? (RORY looks up)Are you okay?  
  
Rory: No.  
  
Lorelai: Want some...(thinking)crackers?  
  
Rory: No.  
  
Lorelai: Want to read?  
  
Rory: No.  
  
Lorelai: Okay. (LORELAI lies down on the bed and puts RORY next to her)  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, potting shed, LORELAI is up and is dressing RORY]  
  
Rory: We're up early.  
  
Lorelai: Well, we've gotta go to breakfast.  
  
Rory: (hesitantly)At Mia's?  
  
Lorelai: No.  
  
Rory: Not Luke's.  
  
Lorelai: Yes, Luke's.  
  
Rory: No!  
  
Lorelai: You like it there!  
  
Rory: No.  
  
Lorelai: (sitting RORY down on the bed and kneeling in front of her)Honey, we can't do this.  
  
Rory: (innocently)What?  
  
Lorelai: We can't hide out just because Chris is in town. And I won't. We're not afraid of him.  
  
Rory: Them.  
  
Lorelai: We're not afraid of them, either. They're nice, baby, you know they're nice. If they say things, they don't know that they're being mean.  
  
Rory: No.  
  
Lorelai: Eggs.  
  
Rory: No.  
  
Lorelai: Waffles.  
  
Rory: No.  
  
Lorelai: Okay, last resort. Strawberries.  
  
Rory: On...pancakes?  
  
Lorelai: (in a sing-song voice)With chocolate milk.  
  
Rory: And whipped cream?  
  
Lorelai: And whipped cream.  
  
Rory: (smiling)Let's go!  
  
[Cut To: Luke's Diner, RORY sits at a table]  
  
Lorelai: I'm gonna get some coffee.  
  
Rory: Okay. (LORELAI goes up to the counter)  
  
Lorelai: Dear God, give me the caffeine.  
  
Luke: (pouring her a cup)Hello to you, too.  
  
Lorelai: (drinking the coffee)I mean, Mia's nice and all, but that inn coffee, lemme tell 'ya, it sucks.  
  
Luke: I'm sure it doesn't.  
  
Lorelai: (quietly)Service ain't so great, either.  
  
Luke: So you're back.  
  
Lorelai: Yes we are.  
  
Luke: What do you want?  
  
Lorelai: Oh, pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream. And one for me, bacon and sausage. Chocolate milk and coffee times a million.  
  
Luke: Chris?  
  
Lorelai: No, it's Lorelai.  
  
Luke: Is Chris the reason for the strawberries?  
  
Lorelai: What are you talking about?  
  
Luke: Last time she needed the strawberries, it was Chris.  
  
Lorelai: (changing the subject)I hear you talked to him.  
  
Luke: Yeah, I did.  
  
Lorelai: And that's why you thought we weren't coming in?  
  
Luke: Yeah.  
  
Lorelai: I'm sure what you said wasn't bad.  
  
Luke: Nothing bad about you, I swear. (LORELAI smiles)I'll bring your food over.  
  
Lorelai: Thank you.  
  
A/N #2, because now that the chapter's over, I can ramble. Feel free to ignore this: Caffeine is a hard word to spell. What happened to 'i before e'? Hmm? Where did that go? And then they added all that other nonsense, all that 'or when sounded like ay as in neighbor and weigh.' And still, I am not told how to spell caffeine. Is there a more important word in daily life than caffeine? Well, considering this isn't a two-way conversation, I will answer. No. No, there isn't. As if they i/e thing wasn't hard enough, we're making exceptions? Ha, no. I don't think so. This phonics stuff, this was supposed to be in the past. And now I find out, all those horrible years of that awful class, and I still can't spell? I'm too old for this! Okay, I'm annoying, I know it.  
  
Answers:  
  
Sparks1977-Yes, I did know that. Mia says "with a tiny baby in her arms." However, many people refers to children as babies no matter how old they are. My cousin's six, she's still my baby. And Emily said that she didn't trip over Rory's stroller. Now, three is about the oldest age that a child could still be in a stroller, so her age does actually fit. Three is an acceptable age for carrying (Mia's comment), for strollers (Emily's), and for being called a baby (everyone's). I'm really glad that you asked, though, it's good to know that people are thinking about my story.  
  
jerseygirl318-Oh, I wish I could JJ it up. But you know when they get together. I've got to keep them apart for another 16 years! That's not easy. But there's nice little flirtations thrown in there for you all. 


	18. Defense

A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for all the caffeine support. :) And, of course, thanks for all the reviews. I'm very proud to say that I have exactly 50 reviewers, and I'm so, so happy about that. I'd love more. (subtle, aren't I?) Man, this is one long chapter.   
  
jen-Is that a good thing? Bad thing?  
  
Defense.   
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, lobby, LORELAI and RORY have just walked in]  
  
Mia: Lorelai?  
  
Lorelai: (walking over to her)Hey, Mia.  
  
Rory: Hi Miss Mia!  
  
Mia: Hello, dear. You two look happy.  
  
Lorelai: Well, we are. You know, there's just some days when you're happy. We had strawberries-  
  
Rory: -and whipped cream!  
  
Lorelai: And I had the best coffee I've had in days, we're going to Luke's again, it's just...it's all good.  
  
Mia: Don't forget to call your parents.  
  
Lorelai: And then it all crashes down. Excuse me?  
  
Mia: You didn't forget, did you?  
  
Lorelai: I did, I did. Huh. That's today?  
  
Mia: It sure is.  
  
Lorelai: Well, isn't that just great?  
  
Rory: Yes!  
  
Lorelai: Oh, well, apparently it is.  
  
Mia: So I'll be seeing you tonight, I guess?  
  
Lorelai: Yes, you will. For the call. (to RORY)Let's go, babe.  
  
Rory: Bye.   
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, maintenance room]  
  
Rory: I forgot all about Gramma and Granpa.  
  
Lorelai: So did I.  
  
Rory: You're sad.  
  
Lorelai: I am not.  
  
Rory: You were happy before. (they walk into the hall)   
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, hallway]  
  
Lorelai: I'm still happy.  
  
Rory: Nu-uh.  
  
Lorelai: You know how you can feel great one night and all the world's nice? (RORY smiles and nods)And then you wake up the next morning with the worst hangover?  
  
Rory: The what?  
  
Lorelai: Uh, never mind. It's...no, never mind.   
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, room 15]  
  
Rory: Brought my book.  
  
Lorelai: Good, good.  
  
Rory: So now I'm gonna read it.  
  
Lorelai: Good plan.  
  
Rory: (reading)The Secret of the Old Clock. Chapter one. The Ressyou. (LORELAI smiles)Nancy Drew, an at-ra-ca-tive girl of eighteen, was driving home along a country road...   
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, room 23, LORELAI uses the key and walks in, and is surprised to see JOSH coming out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. She jumps back, screams and closes the door]  
  
Rory: What, Mommy? (referring to the book)It's not scary.  
  
Lorelai: Ah, we're going to come back to this room.  
  
Josh: (from inside)It's okay, come in.  
  
Lorelai: Are you decent?  
  
Josh: I wasn't indecent. (she opens the door and walks in)Hi.  
  
Lorelai: You get dressed fast.  
  
Josh: Well, screaming tends to speed a person up.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, sorry, yeah, that was-  
  
Rory: Mr. Josh.  
  
Josh: Hey, Rory.  
  
Lorelai: Strangely enough, we've never had someone in the room when we come.  
  
Josh: So, you're a maid?  
  
Lorelai: No, I'm not. I'm actually a brain surgeon, but they were short a maid so I volunteered.  
  
Rory: (whispering)She's lying.  
  
Josh: I know she is. And isn't that awful?  
  
Rory: Yes.  
  
Josh: You should show her how to tell the truth. So answer my question. Is she a maid?  
  
Rory: Yes.  
  
Josh: Okay. (to LORELAI)I'm sorry, you failed the lie detector test.  
  
Lorelai: Yes, well, she has yet to develop my wit.  
  
Josh: Whatcha got there, Rory?  
  
Rory: Book.  
  
Josh: (smiling at LORELAI)I see that. What book?  
  
Rory: Secret of the Old Clock.  
  
Josh: Can I see?  
  
Rory: (reluctantly handing it over)Don't lose the page.  
  
Josh: I won't. Ah, Nancy Drew. Did your mom buy this for you?  
  
Rory: No, she had it.  
  
Josh: (looking at LORELAI, smiling)She had it, because she bought it for you?  
  
Rory: No. (JOSH laughs)  
  
Lorelai: Oh, shut up.  
  
Josh: (giving the book back to RORY, teasing)No, it's nice.  
  
Lorelai: I don't need this.  
  
Josh: No, Nancy Drew is very sophisticated. (after a pause)How many have you read?   
  
Lorelai: Josh-  
  
Josh: How many?  
  
Lorelai: (sighing)All of them.  
  
Josh: Wow. That's very impressive. You a member of the fan club?  
  
Lorelai: You know, I have to go.  
  
Josh: Just answer.  
  
Lorelai: Bye-bye, Josh.  
  
Josh: Come on.  
  
Lorelai: Say bye, Rory.  
  
Rory: Bye.  
  
Lorelai: Bye.  
  
Josh: (as they leave)Were you president?   
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, lobby, RORY walks up to the front desk]  
  
Rory: Can I have the phone, please?  
  
Mia: Yes, ma'am. Here you go. (she hands RORY the phone)  
  
Rory: Thank you. (she walks back over to the couch, where LORELAI is waiting)Here. (she gives LORELAI the phone)  
  
Lorelai: Okay, rules.  
  
Rory: Rules?  
  
Lorelai: Yes.  
  
Rory: No hanging up.  
  
Lorelai: Okay, well, that'll be number one. Number two: no telling addresses, phone numbers, or any kind of location.  
  
Rory: Okay.  
  
Lorelai: Three: if she wants to take you away, give me the phone back.  
  
Rory: But-  
  
Lorelai: Even if she just mentions it. And last: we're not saying that Chris is here.  
  
Rory: Why?  
  
Lorelai: Because, okay? Just because.  
  
Rory: And no hanging up.  
  
Lorelai: That's rule one. (RORY gives her an expectant look)Fine, it's rule one and rule four.  
  
Rory: Ready?  
  
Lorelai: Yes. (she dials)Mom?  
  
Emily: (phone)Lorelai?  
  
Lorelai: No, it's the other girl who calls you 'mom.'  
  
Emily: (phone)Are you ready to come home?  
  
Lorelai: (sighing)No, we're not...we're not coming there. This is home. Look, I'm not having this discussion every week.  
  
Emily: (phone)Is that when you're calling? Every week?  
  
Lorelai: Yes, every Wednesday. I told you.  
  
Emily: (phone)No, you didn't.  
  
Lorelai: I did, too.  
  
Emily: (phone)No.  
  
Lorelai: Yes.  
  
Emily: (phone)No.  
  
Lorelai: So anyway. How's the...uh...the DAR?  
  
Emily: (phone)The what?  
  
Lorelai: The DAR? I know you know it.  
  
Emily: (phone)Well, it's...fine.  
  
Lorelai: Good, then.  
  
Emily: (phone)Why would you ask something like that?  
  
Lorelai: (she sees JOSH walk out of the kitchen and sit on the chair next to them. He starts making funny faces at RORY, and she laughs. He turns and smiles at LORELAI)I'm interested.  
  
Emily: (phone)Is that Rory laughing?  
  
Lorelai: Yup.  
  
Emily: (phone)She sounds happy.  
  
Lorelai: She is happy, Mom. We both are.  
  
Emily: (phone)I'm glad.  
  
Lorelai: Um, is Dad there?   
  
[Cut To: Gilmore House, EMILY is sitting at a desk and RICHARD is on the couch in front of her, reading the paper]  
  
Emily: No, he's not. He's off with Dennis at the office. Working late.   
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, lobby]  
  
Lorelai: (obviously disappointed)Oh, okay.  
  
Josh: (concerned)You okay? (LORELAI puts her hand on her mouth, telling him to be quiet)  
  
Emily: (phone)Who is that?  
  
Lorelai: Who?  
  
Emily: (phone)I don't know, but I'd like to.  
  
Lorelai: I don't know who you mean.  
  
Emily: (phone)The voice, Lorelai. I distinctly heard a male voice.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, who, oh, oh, yeah, there's some guy up at the desk. He's yelling. (looking at JOSH)Kinda crazy, if you ask me.  
  
Emily: (phone)A desk? What desk?  
  
Lorelai: The reception desk.  
  
Emily: (phone)Like the one at a hotel?  
  
Lorelai: No, like the one at the inn. Where I work. Where I...am.  
  
Emily: (phone)You work at an inn?  
  
Lorelai: I told you that.  
  
Emily: (phone)No, you didn't.  
  
Lorelai: Hey, look, here's Rory. Talk to Rory. (she hands RORY the phone)  
  
Rory: Hi, Gramma! Yeah, I'm fine. I started a new book, I can read it. It's about a clock. I don't know, it's a secret. We're okay, promise. Granpa's gone? Oh. It's okay. Yes, we're okay. Yes. No, Mommy says I can't say the number. Nope. What kind of doll? (LORELAI takes the phone, and can hear EMILY)  
  
Emily: (phone)...brown hair like yours. And she'll have lots and lots of dresses and hats and bags. So what do you say?  
  
Lorelai: (imitating a child's voice)I say...(regular voice)stop trying to bribe my kid.  
  
Emily: (phone)I wasn't.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, please, Mom. You've been caught, okay?  
  
Emily: (phone)Are you going to hang up on me again?  
  
Lorelai: I should, but no. Don't do it again. (she hands the phone back to RORY)  
  
Rory: Hi again. Now, what kind of doll? (LORELAI shakes her head)Never mind.  
  
Lorelai: (to JOSH)What are you doing, sticking around after your shift?  
  
Josh: Well, believe it or not, I wasn't just taking a shower in a random room. I'm staying here.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, of course. So, how come?  
  
Josh: My parents kicked me out.  
  
Lorelai: Aww, Josh.  
  
Josh: It's okay, it's nice here. Good people.  
  
Lorelai: What'd you do?  
  
Josh: Nothing.  
  
Lorelai: Nothing?  
  
Josh: That's right, nothing. No college plans, no apartment, no "real job."  
  
Lorelai: You've got a real job.  
  
Josh: Oh, I'm sorry, you haven't met my father. There are three real jobs. The military, law and medicine.  
  
Lorelai: Huh. And I'm guessing you're not looking to be in any of those fields, are you?  
  
Josh: No, I am not.  
  
Lorelai: Hence the kicking out.  
  
Josh: Exactly.  
  
Lorelai: Well how are you? Doing okay?  
  
Josh: Sure, I'm good. The, uh, the housekeeping's a little rude, but other than that, all is well.  
  
Lorelai: I didn't know you were there.  
  
Josh: That's why you knock and say (in a high-pitched voice)"housekeeping."  
  
Lorelai: I do not sound like that.  
  
Josh: Well, still.   
  
Lorelai: Sorry.  
  
Josh: It's okay.  
  
Lorelai: So, back to the kick-out.  
  
Josh: Uh-huh, re-open the wounds.  
  
Lorelai: You're just going to live here forever?  
  
Josh: Are you?  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Josh: I've seen you go to the shed. You live there, right?  
  
Lorelai: Ah...(she laughs nervously)no.  
  
Josh: I won't say anything.  
  
Lorelai: I'm...we're...not.  
  
Josh: It's okay.  
  
Lorelai: We're not!  
  
Josh: (knowing she's lying)Okay, I was wrong. Sorry. (they are silent)  
  
Rory: Luke is nice and we have lots of strawberries. Yeah, he lets me call him Luke. He said so. He did! Yes. Yes! Okay. And Miss Patty's having a dance. I don't know. She talks a lot. Lots and lots. We're going. Miss Mia, too. I guess she's married. Maybe she has kids. I don't know, she's real old. Sorry, Gramma. Sorry.  
  
Lorelai: Time to get off, babe.  
  
Rory: Mommy says I gotta say bye. Bye. (she hangs up and gives the phone to LORELAI)   
  
[Cut To: Gilmore House, EMILY gets up and sits on the couch across from RICHARD. He doesn't look up]  
  
Emily: Well, that was Lorelai.  
  
Richard: I gathered as much.  
  
Emily: She asked for you.  
  
Richard: (uninterested)Did she?  
  
Emily: I said that you were at the office.  
  
Richard: You didn't have to lie.  
  
Emily: (angrily)Yes, I did! Put down the paper! (he does)Your daughter wanted to talk to you and I had to lie and cover up for you.  
  
Richard: You certainly had no obligation to do so.  
  
Emily: Yes, I did.  
  
Richard: To whom?  
  
Emily: To our daughter! Richard, all she wanted to do was talk to you.  
  
Richard: Perhaps I could, were she upstairs in her room.  
  
Emily: We're going to have to get used to this. She's in her new home.  
  
Richard: And yet you still ask if she'll return?  
  
Emily: I'll always ask.  
  
Richard: And I'll always wait for her to come home. That doesn't mean that I need to encourage this.  
  
Emily: Don't be silly.  
  
Richard: I am not being silly. She takes Rory, moves away, gets a job, a new home, a new life, and I don't talk to her, so I'm the bad one?  
  
Emily: Yes! We're the parents, we're supposed to rise above this.  
  
Richard: She is a parent, Emily! That's the point! She's a parent, and she lives like a child. She leaves on a whim-at least she remembered Rory-  
  
Emily: No.  
  
Richard: Excuse me?  
  
Emily: No, you will not say that. Lorelai may not have the life we had wanted for her. She may not have taken the path we would have set for her, or the amended one we made. But that girl, that woman, she is a wonderful mother to her little girl. She cares for her, and she loves her more than she does herself. So don't you dare even say that she's anything less. (EMILY gets up and walks up the stairs)   
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, lobby]  
  
Lorelai: (walking up to the desk to return the phone with RORY)So, Duke's?  
  
Rory: Yeah! Lemme get my book. (they walk over to the couch, where JOSH is still sitting)  
  
Lorelai: You wanna come, too, Josh?  
  
Josh: Where?  
  
Lorelai: Duke's.  
  
Rory: Luke's. (JOSH still looks confused)  
  
Lorelai: (shocked)The place of the hamburger.  
  
Rory: The stawberries.  
  
Lorelai: The coffee.  
  
Rory: The soda.  
  
Lorelai: The coffee.  
  
Rory: Whipped cream.  
  
Lorelai: Duke's, Josh. It's like...a restaurant. Food.  
  
Josh: Actually, I know what it is. But watching that was fun.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, you suck.   
  
[Cut To: Luke's Diner, LORELAI, RORY and JOSH sit at a table]  
  
Luke: (surprised to see someone with them)Coffee guy.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, don't be silly, Duke. You're the coffee guy.  
  
Luke: No, he came in and ordered like four cups. He said the coffee at the inn was bad.  
  
Lorelai: No, I think that was me.  
  
Luke: No...  
  
Josh: (faking shock)You said the coffee was bad?  
  
Lorelai: You said it was?  
  
Josh: You thought it was?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah.  
  
Josh: Well, me too!  
  
Lorelai: If you knew it was bad, why did you keep making it?  
  
Josh: Because it's my job. If you knew it was bad, why did you keep drinking it?  
  
Lorelai: Because it sustains life.  
  
Josh: (to LUKE)So I'm thinking we'll have two coffees.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, and I'll have two, also. (JOSH laughs)And a hamburger, fries, onion rings for me.  
  
Rory: Burger for me, too. Wait, grilled cheese. No, burger. No. Both?  
  
Luke: How about a cheeseburger?  
  
Rory: 'Kay.  
  
Luke: (to JOSH)You?  
  
Josh: Uh, I'll just share.  
  
Lorelai: With who?  
  
Josh: You're not going to eat all that.  
  
Lorelai: I'm pretty sure we will. And more. (to LUKE)Pie?  
  
Luke: We're out.  
  
Lorelai: No, you aren't.  
  
Luke: Yes, we are.  
  
Lorelai: (lying)Okay, forget the pie, then.  
  
Josh: And I'll have...tuna salad sandwich.  
  
Luke: Comin' up. (he walks away)  
  
Lorelai: No pie. Who does he think he's dealing with? (to a passing waiter)Hey, kid.  
  
Waiter: Yeah?  
  
Lorelai: What's your name?  
  
Waiter: Vinnie.  
  
Lorelai: Hey, Vinnie, what kind of pie do you have today?  
  
Vinnie: Apple and cherry.  
  
Lorelai: Thank you, Vinnie. You are an awesome person.  
  
Vinnie: Uh...thanks. (he walks away)  
  
Lorelai: I'll be back. (she walks up to the counter, where LUKE is trying to ignore TAYLOR, who is taking off all of the hamburger toppings that he ordered)Hey.  
  
Luke: Hey.  
  
Lorelai: Apple and cherry.  
  
Luke: Blueberry and orange.  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Luke: I don't know, what are we talking about?  
  
Lorelai: Oh, I think you know. (LUKE doesn't answer)The pie. Apple. Cherry.  
  
Luke: Fine, you caught me.  
  
Lorelai: Was there ever any doubt? (LUKE rolls his eyes and goes into the back)  
  
Taylor: Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: StalkerMan.  
  
Taylor: I do not like that nickname.  
  
Lorelai: Life's hard like that.  
  
Taylor: I just wanted to bring it to your attention that you have seemed to dodge every bill here at Luke's.  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Taylor: I am informed that this is referred to as a "dine-and-dash," and it is unacceptable.  
  
Lorelai: I'm not dashing.  
  
Taylor: So it's as I thought. You've got a thing with Luke.  
  
Lorelai: A thing?  
  
Taylor: Some sort of agreement?  
  
Lorelai: Uh, yeah. He gives me food, I eat it. It's been working.  
  
Taylor: You're going to need to start paying, or Luke will be fined.  
  
Lorelai: Well I don't want that. (LUKE comes out of the kitchen)Hey, Duke?  
  
Luke: Uh-huh?  
  
Lorelai: Listen, I've been informed (she looks at TAYLOR)that I've got a bill. And, you know, I'll pay you off.  
  
Luke: What, like the Mafia?  
  
Lorelai: No. Mafia offs you.  
  
Luke: Oh.  
  
Lorelai: So, yeah, I'll pay tomorrow.  
  
Luke: No, you don't need to.  
  
Lorelai: Of course I do.  
  
Luke: No, see- (he looks at TAYLOR)Here, come here.   
  
[Cut To: Luke's Diner, storage room]  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Luke: Look, I know you don't have a lot of money. You don't need to-  
  
Lorelai: Wait, you "know?" How might you know that?  
  
Luke: I heard, once, at the inn...  
  
Lorelai: Were you spying on me?  
  
Luke: Of course not. I was there to drop off Rory's book, and I heard you and Mia.  
  
Lorelai: I can't believe you!  
  
Luke: Don't take this the wrong way.  
  
Lorelai: Which way is that? 'Cause the way I'm seeing it is pity. You giving me pity.  
  
Luke: I'm not. I'm just helping out.  
  
Lorelai: No, you aren't. I don't need your pity!  
  
Luke: I know you don't.  
  
Lorelai: So don't give me any!  
  
Luke: I'm not!  
  
Lorelai: (sighing)Duke, don't make me get mad at you, you've got the good coffee.  
  
Luke: You don't need to pay. You don't even-  
  
Lorelai: -eat that much? You know we do.  
  
Luke: Well, yeah. You do.  
  
Lorelai: I'm paying you.  
  
Luke: Okay, how about this? Don't pay for what's added up, and you can pay from now on. Deal?  
  
Lorelai: (smiling)Yes. Deal.  
  
Luke: Good. (LORELAI goes to walk out)Wait.  
  
Lorelai: Huh?  
  
Luke: That kid...  
  
Lorelai: Josh.  
  
Luke: Josh. You seeing him?  
  
Lorelai: (smiling)No. Why?  
  
Luke: Just wondering. So...you're not?  
  
Lorelai: Nope.  
  
Luke: But you are...with Chris, right?  
  
Lorelai: (sighing)No. And I don't want to talk about him.  
  
Luke: Sorry.  
  
Lorelai: It's okay. So, is that it?  
  
Luke: Yup. That's all I needed to know. 


	19. Videos

A/N: Hi, guys. I am so sorry that it's been so long. I've got nothing to offer in exchange for being forgiven. Um...:sends cookies: There you go.  
  
Thanks to Nicky, always. Thanks to all my new stars-hollow. org friends, who still like me!  
  
Videos.  
  
[Cut To: Luke's Diner, morning, LORELAI and RORY are sitting at the counter]  
  
Lorelai: Hey, Duke.  
  
Luke: Uh...hi.  
  
Lorelai: So, listen, I had a dream last night. I was in a library, and I was younger. There was this woman at the head of the table, and she was shooting us all. Not fatally, but still. So no one runs away or anything, and then it comes to be my turn. She shoots me in the shoulder and I start bleeding. And, well, I don't really think anything of it, but this guy appears next to me and starts freaking out and trying to make me better. But no one was concerned about all those other people who got shot. Then I woke up. So what do you think about that?  
  
Luke: Isn't it "were shot" instead of "got shot"?  
  
Lorelai: About my dream. What does it mean?  
  
Luke: It means that you're annoying me to death.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, it does not.  
  
Luke: I have a diner full of people to serve.  
  
Lorelai: Let Vinnie do it. Talk to me.  
  
Luke: No.  
  
Lorelai: Just tell me what the dream means, then. That's it. Tell me and then you can go.  
  
Luke: I have no idea what it means.  
  
Lorelai: Then I guess you're not leaving for a while, are you?  
  
Luke: Okay. It means that you know that there's a lot of pain all around you, but you feel that you've got people in your life who can help you through it.  
  
Lorelai: (shocked)That's so...nice.  
  
Luke: Either that or someone's going to shoot you. (he walks away)  
  
Lorelai: Okay. Thanks. (she looks down and picks at her food for a little while, then she pushes the plate away and starts looking around. She seems bored, she turns to RORY)Someone talk to me! (RORY doesn't answer, she keeps reading. LORELAI turns over to her other side, where KIRK has appeared. She jumps back a little and gasps)Kirk.  
  
Kirk: Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: You...you scared me, there.  
  
Kirk: Didn't you want someone to talk to?  
  
Lorelai: Well, yeah, I did...  
  
Kirk: Because if you didn't, I gave up a perfectly good table to sit at the much less popular counter.  
  
Lorelai: No, I do...  
  
Kirk: Look at that table, Lorelai. Look. It's already got someone new sitting there. I can't go back.  
  
Lorelai: (looking around)There are five empty tables.  
  
Kirk: Yes, but is my table empty?  
  
Lorelai: I'm going to assume no, Kirk.  
  
Kirk: That's right.  
  
Lorelai: So, anyway. Uh...what grade are you in?  
  
Kirk: I'm a freshman at Stars Hollow High.  
  
Lorelai: Do you like it?  
  
Kirk: Yes, I do. I love school. I'm actually very fascinated by the grading system. You see...  
  
Luke: (walking behind the counter)Kirk.  
  
Kirk: Yes, Luke?  
  
Luke: Time?  
  
Kirk: (looking up at the clock)Seven forty-five! (he runs out)  
  
Lorelai: What time does school start?  
  
Luke: Eight. He likes to be a little early.  
  
Lorelai: You made him leave. We were talking.  
  
Luke: You probably shouldn't talk to Kirk.  
  
Lorelai: But I'm bored! I have no one to talk to!  
  
Luke: Talk to Rory.  
  
Rory: Reading.  
  
Lorelai: Uh-huh. Reading. She's always reading. We never should have taught her. This is all your fault.  
  
Luke: Well, obviously.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah. Yeah, you never should have taught her. (LUKE walks away)Duke! Wait! I need someone to talk to.  
  
Luke: No, you don't.  
  
Lorelai: Yes I do!  
  
Luke: I don't want to hear about another one of your dreams.  
  
Lorelai: It's your fault that I can't talk to Rory. Talk to me!  
  
Luke: Go home. Why don't you go to sleep? It's really early for you to be up.  
  
Lorelai: She woke me up.  
  
Luke: Oh.  
  
Lorelai: And then she dragged me here.  
  
Rory: You dragged me here.  
  
Lorelai: Because you wouldn't talk to Mommy.  
  
Rory: I'm reading.  
  
Luke: How far are you?  
  
Rory: (proudly)Chapter seven.  
  
Lorelai: You sleep last night?  
  
Rory: Yes.  
  
Lorelai: Really?  
  
Rory: Nope.  
  
Lorelai: (to LUKE)Talk to me!  
  
Luke: No.  
  
Lorelai: Fine. We're leaving.  
  
Luke: Okay.  
  
Lorelai: What? You don't even care?  
  
Luke: It's not like you won't be back for dinner. We can pick up where we left off then.  
  
Lorelai: (sighing)See you then. (she leaves some money on the counter, picks up RORY, and they leave)  
  
[Cut To: Main Street, LORELAI is carrying RORY as they walk down the street. RORY's hanging on to LORELAI with one hand and has her book open in the other]  
  
Lorelai: So then, I get shot. And someone comes to take care of me, even though no one took care of any of those other kids. (pause)Rory?  
  
Rory: Yup.  
  
Lorelai: Did you hear my dream?  
  
Rory: Mommy, you've told me a whole bunch of times already.  
  
Lorelai: And yet, no answer.  
  
Rory: (not listening)Hmm.  
  
Lorelai: (stopping in the street)Where are we going? Not the inn, not already. I don't want to go home. We were just at Duke's.  
  
Rory: Hmm.  
  
Lorelai: Oh! Movie store!  
  
[Cut To: Stars Hollow Video Store, LORELAI and RORY are looking around]  
  
Lorelai: Alice in Wonderland?  
  
Rory: Hmm.  
  
Lorelai: Footloose?  
  
Rory: Hmm.  
  
Lorelai: The Wizard of Oz?  
  
Rory: (dropping her book, looking scared, yelling)No! No, Mommy, no! No! (the other people in the store turn to look)  
  
Lorelai: (calm)Okay then. (she picks up RORY's book and hands it to her)Rosemary's Baby?  
  
Rory: Mommy!  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Rory: Wizard scares me!  
  
Lorelai: Well then next time you won't ignore me, will you?  
  
Rory: No.  
  
Lorelai: Then I guess I win.  
  
Rory: Annie.  
  
Lorelai: Stop it.  
  
Rory: (singing)Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I'll love 'ya tomorrow!  
  
Lorelai: I'll get you my pretty! And your little dog, too!  
  
Rory: It's only a day away!  
  
Lorelai: Okay, okay. You win!  
  
Rory: (in a sing-song voice)Mommy's afraid of Annie, Mommy's afraid of Annie!  
  
Lorelai: (in the same voice)Rory's afraid of The Wizard of Oz, Rory's afraid of The Wizard of Oz! (picking one up)Dirty Dancing. Sound good? Okay, good.  
  
Worker: Hello.  
  
Lorelai: Hi. Uh, here. (she gives him the video)  
  
Worker: I'll get you a video card.  
  
Lorelai: Thanks. (he goes into the back)So, truce?  
  
Rory: Truce.  
  
Worker: (coming back to the front)Lorelai. Is that spelled with an "ei" or an "ie"?  
  
Lorelai: Actually, it's L-O-R-E-L-A-I. So, you know my name?  
  
Worker: (looking confused)Of course I know your name. You're new.  
  
Lorelai: Yes, I am.  
  
Worker: Do you know how often we have new people? (he doesn't wait for her to answer)Never.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, I-  
  
Worker: So, do you wanna go out?  
  
Lorelai: Excuse me?  
  
Worker: Listen, I'm okay with the whole kid thing.  
  
Lorelai: Wow, that is very understanding of you.  
  
Worker: And I know I'm a little younger-  
  
Lorelai: A little more than a little.  
  
Worker: But we can make it work.  
  
Lorelai: I don't think-  
  
Worker: You're fairly good-looking. But your hair looks funny. Is it naturally curly?  
  
Lorelai: Sort of curly, I guess-  
  
Worker: My sister irons her hair. Maybe you should try that.  
  
Lorelai: You know I really don't-  
  
Worker: Oh, it's okay. So, Saturday?  
  
Lorelai: What? No.  
  
Worker: Sunday, Monday? The kid have school?  
  
Rory: School hasn't started.  
  
Lorelai: And she's not "the kid".  
  
Worker: Yeah, whatever. So, what do you do? Smoke, drink, drugs?  
  
Lorelai: I don't-  
  
Worker: Lie, cheat, steal?  
  
Lorelai: I'm not-  
  
Worker: Well, whatever, we'll work it out.  
  
Lorelai: No, I don't think-  
  
Worker: Two fifty.  
  
Lorelai: No way.  
  
Worker: You have to.  
  
Lorelai: Pay for it yourself. (she leaves)  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, kitchen, LORELAI bursts through the door, carrying RORY, her book, and the movie]  
  
Lorelai: Josh! (she looks around for him)Josh!  
  
Josh: (turning around)Yeah?  
  
Lorelai: Video Store creep. What the hell?  
  
Josh: (thinking)Craig? You mean Craig?  
  
Lorelai: Um, well, I don't know. I didn't catch his name while he was asking me out and saying that I should take an iron to my head!  
  
Josh: He said you should iron your head?  
  
Lorelai: Iron my hair.  
  
Josh: Why?  
  
Lorelai: 'Cause mine's ugly, apparently.  
  
Josh: No, it's...you know...it's okay.  
  
Lorelai: You sure know how to compliment a girl.  
  
Josh: So he asked you out?  
  
Lorelai: More like a demand.  
  
Josh: God, why would he ask you out?  
  
Lorelai: Josh!  
  
Josh: Craig's normal.  
  
Lorelai: Craig is so not normal.  
  
Josh: He's just really cramped up here. It's kind of a small town.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, really? Hadn't noticed.  
  
Josh: He lives at home with his mom because he feels bad about leaving. But he wants to desperately.  
  
Lorelai: Huh. Yeah. I'm real sympathetic.  
  
Josh: Give him a break.  
  
Lorelai: A...a break? He was crazy! (to RORY)Babe, was he crazy?  
  
Rory: Crazy!  
  
Josh: Oh, God, he didn't do anything stupid, did he?  
  
Lorelai: He asked me if I was on drugs.  
  
Josh: (sighing)Oh, Craig.  
  
Lorelai: This isn't the level of outrage that I was looking for!  
  
Josh: What outrage?  
  
Lorelai: Exactly!  
  
Josh: Look, Lorelai, everyone loves Craig. He's like...he's the baby of the town. His parents were born and raised here, he and his sister were born and raised here. His whole life, all he's wanted was to get out. His mom won't let him and he feels guilty. He really is a good guy, but he'll use any excuse leave.  
  
Lorelai: Well I don't know what that has to do with me.  
  
Josh: He probably just wants to find out what it's like on the outside.  
  
Lorelai: This isn't jail.  
  
Josh: It is to some people.  
  
Lorelai: (sighing)I don't feel guilty.  
  
Josh: Didn't tell you to.  
  
Lorelai: (trying to convince herself)I don't. Just because I lived through the exact same thing. And just because I made him pay for my movie. I don't. I...I don't feel bad.  
  
Josh: Okay.  
  
Lorelai: Do you think I'm mean? (to RORY)Was I mean to him?  
  
Rory: Nope.  
  
Lorelai: Okay. (to JOSH)Am I mean?  
  
Josh: You're...uh...you take a little getting used to.  
  
Lorelai: (quietly)I feel bad. (after a minute)We're gonna go watch our movie. Bye, Josh.  
  
Rory: Bye, Mr. Josh.  
  
Josh: Lunch? I've got a break at eleven thirty.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah. See 'ya.  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, room off of the dining room. LORELAI is sitting on the floor, watching, and RORY is sitting in her lap, reading her book]  
  
Lorelai: (referring to Jennifer Grey)If anyone should iron her hair, she should.  
  
Mia: (walking in)Oh, Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: (not turning around)Hey. (she nudges RORY)  
  
Rory: Hi, Miss Mia.  
  
Mia: What are you two doing in here?  
  
Lorelai: (pausing the VCR and turning around)Oh, I found it one night when I was looking for the bathroom. Is this like a storeroom or something? There's papers everywhere.  
  
Mia: Yes, it's a bit messy. (she sits down at a desk covered in papers)  
  
Lorelai: What are you doing?  
  
Mia: Just doing a little paperwork.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, my God, Mia. Is this your office?  
  
Mia: Well, if you can call it that.  
  
Lorelai: I am so sorry! I didn't know, I just thought it was storage.  
  
Mia: It's no problem. Go back to your movie. What are you watching?  
  
Lorelai: Dirty Dancing.  
  
Mia: They're showing that on Saturday night.  
  
Lorelai: Why, what's Saturday night?  
  
Mia: Just a movie night. We've got a big television and they play the movies on it. Not many people come, so it's very comfortable.  
  
Rory: Can we go?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, sure.  
  
Mia: Well, go ahead, play your movie.  
  
Lorelai: You're sure?  
  
Mia: Yes.  
  
Lorelai: Okay.  
  
(time lapse. LORELAI and RORY are still on the floor, but RORY is sitting off to the side, still reading. MIA has pulled her office chair over, and is watching the movie with them)  
  
TV: Nobody puts Baby in a corner!  
  
Lorelai: Wow. That movie was actually pretty good.  
  
Mia: Very good.  
  
Lorelai: Rory, you like it?  
  
Rory: Yeah.  
  
Lorelai: What was it about?  
  
Rory: Dancing.  
  
Lorelai: (to MIA)She just reads and reads and reads some more.  
  
Mia: She's very smart.  
  
Lorelai: Thanks. (RORY doesn't say anything)Rory?  
  
Rory: Thank you.  
  
Mia: School starts soon, doesn't it?  
  
Lorelai: Tenth, I think.  
  
Mia: Are you ready?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, I think she is. I mean, it's just pre-school, right? What does she really need to know? (MIA laughs)Hey, what time is it?  
  
Mia: (checking her watch)Eleven thirty, almost.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, we've gotta go. Baby, let's go. Lunch. Bye Mia. (they leave)  
  
[Cut To: Independence Inn, dining room, LORELAI and RORY walk in and see JOSH sitting at a table with CRAIG]  
  
Lorelai: You are not funny. 


	20. Lunch

A/N: Wow, you're all really great people. I'm just taking a minute to thank you, here. All my readers, all my reviewers...you all stuck with me. You put up with me complaining about spelling, you left great reviews that I probably don't deserve, you read my new stories, and you waited while I took more than a month to give you an update. I'm sorry that it took so long, I was (writer's) blocked. But you are all what pulled me back and what got me through it. Thanks to everyone, everyone out there, everyone reading this. You're all more than I deserve. You're the best people in the world, and you're so sweet. This is for you guys. And don't worry, this story wasn't ever abandoned. If I ever decided to take a break from it...I would tell you.

(Special thanks to all the stars-hollow. org kids, jerseygirl318, kyra and Nicky)

Lunch.

[Cut To: Independence Inn, dining room, LORELAI and RORY walk over to JOSH and CRAIG]

Lorelai: (angrily)Josh, hi.

Josh: (smiling smugly)Hey, Lorelai.

Craig: Hi.

Josh: Oh, this is Craig. Craig, this is Lorelai and her daughter, Rory.

Craig: I know.

Josh: (with mock astonishment)Do you two know each other?

Lorelai: Yeah, Josh, we do.

Josh: Wow. What a small world, huh?

Lorelai: Oh, tiny.

Josh: Aren't you gonna sit down?

Lorelai: I was thinking maybe I could talk to you first? Over there?

Josh: Now, Lorelai, that would be rude to Craig, don't you think? Sit down.

Lorelai: (she and RORY sit)You wouldn't happen to have any food-related allergies, would you, Josh?

Josh: (laughing)This one. Always a kidder.

Craig: She's very funny. Were you-

Lorelai: If you're about to ask whether I was an ugly child, stop now.

Craig: Okay, never mind. (LORELAI glares at JOSH, JOSH smiles. Silence)So, Lorelai?

Lorelai: Yeah?

Craig: Um...how old are you?

Lorelai: Twenty. You?

Craig: Seventeen. But I'll be eighteen in January.

Lorelai: Huh.

Craig: How old's the kid?

Rory: Three. (silence)

Craig: So...your name's Lorelai?

Lorelai: Yup.

Craig: That's a weird name.

Lorelai: I'll tell my mom you said so.

Craig: (laughing)You're funny.

Lorelai: Thanks.

Craig: And her name's Rory?

Lorelai: Josh, I really need to talk to you.

Craig: Go ahead, I'll watch the kid.

Lorelai: (picking RORY up, to JOSH)Let's go. (they walk out into the lobby)

[Cut To: Independence Inn, lobby]

Lorelai: Josh!

Josh: You should see your face.

Lorelai: You've got five seconds to explain to me why he's here, and it better be good.

Josh: His house caught fire and he didn't have anywhere else to go. He's a mess. His mom's upstairs, crying, falling apart.

Lorelai: (softening)Really?

Josh: No. I just did it to screw with you.

Lorelai: Josh!

Josh: Lorelai, come on.

Lorelai: No!

Josh: Just get to know him.

Lorelai: This isn't funny.

Josh: This is hilarious.

Lorelai: I am going to kill you!

Josh: Well that won't make a very good impression on Craig.

Rory: Mommy, I'm hungry.

Josh: She's hungry, Lorelai. Are you going to starve her? (he takes RORY, to RORY)Let's go get some lunch, huh? (they walk back into the dining room and LORELAI follows after a minute)

[Cut To: Independence Inn, dining room, JOSH, CRAIG, LORELAI and RORY have all sat down]

Craig: Where'd you live before you came here?

Rory: Hartford.

Craig: Did you like it?

Lorelai: It was fine.

Craig: I've been to Hartford twice. I really liked it there.

Lorelai: It's nice, I guess.

Waiter: Hey, Josh. What do you want?

Josh: Just bring out one of everything. We'll share. And lots of coffee.

Waiter: Got it. (he leaves)

Lorelai: Thank you, Mr. Take Control.

Craig: Are you more of an independent person?

Lorelai: I don't know. Uh...sure, yeah.

Craig: (thinking)My mom doesn't like independent women.

Lorelai: Okay...

Craig: And your boyfriend, Chris?

Lorelai: I don't want to talk about Chris.

Craig: I understand. He's gone, you don't wanna be reminded of him.

Lorelai: (confused)Gone?

Craig: Yeah, he left a few days ago.

Lorelai: What?

Craig: (unsure)At least, I think he did. Maybe I'm wrong. I could be wrong.

Lorelai: He left.

Rory: Daddy's gone?

Craig: I didn't mean to make the kid sad.

Rory: I'm not sad.

Lorelai: Uh...okay. No, that's okay. We don't care.

Craig: If you want to-

Lorelai: Drop it, Craig.

Craig: Okay.

Josh: (leaning over, whispering to LORELAI)You sure you're alright?

Lorelai: I...I just don't care anymore. He's the one missing out on something really great. (she looks at RORY)

Josh: Yeah. Two really great things. (LORELAI smiles)

Craig: (clearing his throat)So...uh...

Rory: (putting her book in front of CRAIG and pointing)I don't know this word.

Craig: (confused)Oh. I'm...sorry about that.

Rory: Well?

Craig: Well what?

Josh: Let me see it, Rory. (she passes him the book)Secretive.

Rory: Thanks, Mr. Josh! (she gets the book back and keeps reading)

Waiter: Okay, here. (he puts down six plates of food and a pot of coffee)That's a lot of food.

Josh: She can handle it.

Waiter: Whatever. Is that it?

Josh: That's it. (the WAITER leaves and they all serve themselves and start eating, LORELAI gets RORY's food for her)

Craig: How was the movie?

Lorelai: What?

Craig: The movie you stole? How was it?

Lorelai: I didn't steal it.

Craig: You took it without paying.

Lorelai: Yeah, well.

Craig: Was it good?

Lorelai: It was good.

Craig: Didn't you think it ended strangely, though? I mean, what happened to Baby after the talent show? Did she run off with Patrick Swayze and keep dancing? Did she go back to her family and her old life, only seeing him during the summer and never having things really be the same? If she was so afraid of not feeling happy again after she left, did she do anything about it? They make such a great storyline about how a girl who never really thought anything was wrong with her life could find out that all along, something _was_ wrong, and something _was_ missing, and she finally found it, but then we never get to see the end.

Lorelai: Wow, I...

Craig: Is this going to be a story of what you can find when you aren't even looking, and how to break away from an oppressive household and life, or a cautionary tale of what happens when you hang out with low-life dance instructors?

Josh: (teasing)Liken yourself to Jennifer Grey, Craig?

Craig: Shove it.

Josh: (to LORELAI)I told you he hated this town.

Craig: I don't hate it, I just really, really want to leave.

Lorelai: Then why don't you?

Craig: My mom won't let me.

Lorelai: Well, you're going to go to college soon, aren't you?

Craig: No.

Lorelai: Why not?

Craig: She doesn't want me to leave.

Lorelai: You're going to let your mother talk you out of higher education?

Craig: You should talk. You aren't even in college.

Lorelai: I'm gonna let that little insult slide because I really wanna know how an almost-adult can let his mom have that much control over his life.

Craig: I can find another out.

Lorelai: This isn't just about finding an out! College is important. It's a big deal.

Craig: Well, I can't go.

Lorelai: Do you get good grades?

Josh: Yeah, he does. Four-point-one GPA.

Lorelai: Do you play sports?

Josh: Football. And he's great at it.

Lorelai: Are you serious? You're crazy not to go to school! You're the ideal college student!

Craig: I can't.

Lorelai: Your mother is no excuse!

Craig: I'm not using her as an excuse, I'm just saying.

Lorelai: Yes, you are. Why don't you want to go?

Craig: My mom-

Lorelai: Don't tell me that! Your mother is not the reason why you won't go to college. She's the reason you tell everyone, but I'm not buying it.

Craig: What, just because you ran away and left your mom, everyone else is supposed to, also?

Lorelai: I left because that's what I needed to do. That's what was right for me.

Craig: Well I'm not willing to leave my parents and my family behind while I go off and do whatever the hell I want to.

Lorelai: This isn't 'whatever the hell you want to'. This is what you're supposed to do, this is what people do after high school-they go to college!

Craig: Not me!

Lorelai: Do you want to go? (CRAIG doesn't answer)Do you?

Craig: It doesn't matter, because I can't.

Lorelai: Craig-

Craig: Okay, how about this? I'm not gonna talk about Chris and you're going to drop this college stuff.

Lorelai: (sighing)Okay, fine.

Craig: Thank you.

Rory: Mommy?

Lorelai: Yeah?

Rory: Can I talk now?

Lorelai: Oh, sorry. Sure.

Rory: When am I getting my pony?

Lorelai: Excuse me?

Josh: You're getting her a pony?

Rory: Because you said I could have a pony and I don't have a pony and I was wondering when I could get that pony.

Lorelai: Honey, I never said that.

Rory: Yeah-huh!

Lorelai: No, I didn't.

Rory: I asked and you said yes. You said I'd get a pony and you'd get a Camerio.

Lorelai: (laughing)A Camaro, sweetie.

Rory: So when?

Lorelai: Oh, honey, we can't get a pony right now.

Rory: But you said!

Lorelai: I...I didn't mean it. It was just a joke.

Rory: (shocked)It wasn't funny!

Lorelai: Well, I can't be funny all the time.

Rory: Mommy!

Lorelai: I'm sorry, I thought you knew I was kidding.

Josh: Hey, how about this? I know somewhere where you can go ride a pony. Would that make you happy?

Rory: Kind of.

Josh: Okay, then we'll do that.

Rory: Thanks!

Lorelai: (muttering)Thanks.

Josh: (looking at his watch)I'd demand a sincere response, but it's almost noon, and you still need to change. We gotta go. Bye, Craig.

Lorelai: Bye.

Craig: Bye, guys. (LORELAI and RORY get up and leave, and JOSH walks into the kitchen)

[Cut To: Independence Inn, kitchen, JOSH catches the eyes of some of the other workers, and they all gather in a corner]

Waiter 1: Well, did she break him?

Worker 1: Did she?

Josh: No, not yet. Really close, though. She's almost got him.

Worker 1: Come on, Josh, you said she could do it.

Josh: She can.

Waiter 3: When, exactly?

Josh: It can't happen in one afternoon, we haven't gotten anywhere in years.

Waiter 1: I saw them yelling, what was that about?

Josh: That was her getting to him.

Waiter 2: Listen, Josh, be honest. Can she do this?

Josh: Yes.

Waiter 1: We just want what's best for him. If this isn't what's best...

Josh: It is.

Worker 1: Are you sure?

Josh: He'll be filling out applications in no time, I promise. She can do it.

Waiter 3: If you say so.

Josh: I do. It'll be fine.


	21. Author's Note

...Hi.

A short note:

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in months. I really am. And, as brought to my attention, I never said that I was taking a break, like I promised I would. Well, I am. So there's that. Maybe I'll come back to this story. I hope I will.

SamiJoe


End file.
